Psycho Lies
by spyrodramon
Summary: At the end of her rope, a mother must come to a hard realization in order to provide the life she envisioned for her only living son. Two choices, both have severe consequences. So what will the decision be? Part 2: After an experimental accident occurs these weird spores start falling from the sky and change the normal life Dan once lead. Or was it all a lie? Heavy AU
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Disorder**

A young blonde woman sighed as she attached several files to her clipboard and picked up a file heavily laden with pages upon pages on her current patient she was preparing to hold a session of Psychotherapy with. After gathering all she needed she headed to the secure room that held the teenager she would deal with today. His case was a sad one and resulted in the boy being hospitalized at a special institution paid for by the government since his parents couldn't afford to do so and were desperately in need of it. The depression and denial of a tragic accident had led the young boy to acquire certain symptoms. These symptoms were ignored and the results made the young teen a paranoid schizophrenic.

She snapped out of her reminisces as a member of the staff was exiting her therapy room. She stopped them before entering fearing that perhaps the boy was not in the best of shape.

"Is my patient uncooperative again?" she asked the older male that nodded to her.

"No, its just he seemed a little lost today and we wanted to make definitely sure he found his way to the right room." The older male with dark brown hair informed her with a solemn look on his face.

She nodded to him and let him continue on before going on to the door and entering the room. She was surprised to find the boy looking through one of the books with deep interest. His dull brown hair was a mess and his clothes were the normal wear of any patient, blue shirt, pants, and white no laces shoes. He looked to be in psychically good health with lean well-toned muscles for a sixteen year old.

"Hello Daniel." She greeted the brunette with a smile, "Finding those books interesting?"

As soon as she spoke he slammed the book shut and frowned as he placed it back and came to take his seat. His red brown eyes glanced over her and then focused on his folded hands that now sat in his lap.

Her smiled dwindled down to a small frown as she spoke once more, "Are you taking your medication as prescribed? I have the schedule here saying that you've skipped it a few times this week."

"Only a little." Dan murmured not daring to look her in the eye.

She sat in her chair leaving the files on the table next to her chair and leaned forward a bit to converse with him more.

"Daniel you need to take every dosage otherwise you'll continue to have your episodes and will never feel better." She said sternly, "Now let's start off with the simple questions and I'll let you know when I'm moving onto the harder ones okay?"

The brunette nodded and looked at her fully now his expression plain.

"How do you feel today?" She began readying her clipboard and clicking her pen.

"I feel fine Dr. Bloom." He said smiling a bit, but it quickly disappeared.

Dr. Bloom nodded and scribbled down his answer, "Do you feel more confident today than you did yesterday or last week? You were having some issues on that last week."

"Yeah, I feel a bit better than last week." The boy murmured once more losing the eye contact finally.

"That's good, alright I'm going to start asking the harder questions." Dr. Bloom warned as she set her pen down and relaxed into her chair, "First off tell me about Drago."

"Drago?" Dan muttered questioningly and then stated proudly, "He's my Bakugan partner, a pyrus Dragonoid. He and I are the best at brawling."

Dr. Bloom sighed heavily and leaned forward to repeat what she had done many sessions a time, "Daniel, Drago wasn't a Bakugan, he was your older brother."

"No he's a Bakugan. A giant red dragon as well as my best friend." Dan insisted as his body began trembling.

"Listen Dan, let's move on." Dr. Bloom said knowing that was probably best, "Do you remember why you're here?"

He looked up once only with a look of confusion, "I'm here because no one wants to believe me and I won't believe the lie that this illusion is reality."

"Is that what they are telling you?" Dr. Bloom asked curious to see if that symptom was active.

His body shook more as his expression drastically changed and he suddenly stood up.

"I'm not crazy! Bakugan are real and Drago is my Bakugan partner, not my brother!" He rumbled at Dr. Bloom making her hand slide towards the hidden panic button fearing the boy might take to violent acts.

"Listen to me Daniel Kuso, you aren't crazy. No one here at this institution is crazy. It's just that you went through a harsh tragedy and resulted in developing a mental disorder that can be easily resolved if you allow us to help you." Dr. Bloom informed the teen as he slumped back down in the chair.

She kept her hand near the hidden button as she continued, "Many people develop Paranoid Schizophrenia, but if you only just…"

She was interrupted by his mumbled comment, "Just believe the lies we're feeding you and you'll get to go home right?"

She became stern once more as a cocky grin formed across his face, "No Daniel, that's not at all what I'm meaning. I just want to help you so you can go back to your normal life you had with your parents five years ago."

"Lies." He growled shooting up to a standing position once more and threw his chair against the back wall in anger.

_Yet another Alternate Universe story, this time there are no bakugan in existence and well I've always wanted to write a small story of what if the main character was considered a weirdo. Man am I evil to my favorite characters. Sorry to keep ruining this, but this story in the beginning is mostly told from Miyoko's stand point, but you can't list her as a main character for some reason so I had to list Dan. I lied first chapter is from Dan's psychiatrist's point of view. Unlike my previous stories I've written without asking for some help from my readers, I plan to later on get your guy's ideas as to whether I should end the story at a certain point or keep going. Crap I'm talking your ears off, sorry._


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Mental

Not hesitating to wait anymore, Dr. Bloom pushed the button before he could whip around and fling anything else. A few seconds later two of the hospital staff appeared in the room one grabbed ahold of the brunette restraining him so the other could infuse the sedative.

Dan screamed and kicked his legs about trying to keep them from sticking the needle in his arm at all costs. They wrestled with him for a good few minutes until he was exhausted enough. Eventually he found himself face down in the carpet with the feeling a damp cloth applied to his arm before the pin prick came. He forced himself to continue shouting until his vocal cords lost the energy. He glared viciously up at them until his eyes grew too heavy and sedative worked its wonders.

Dr. Bloom pinched the bridge of her nose and huffed as she stood up watching one hold the teen in a sitting position as the other went to bring in the wheelchair.

"This is his thirtieth outburst isn't it?" said the one holding the brunette.

"No, for this year it's his twenty third time doing so." She said with much sadness in her voice.

The man grew solemn as he decided to further ask, "So what's his story then."

She pulled out her clipboard and began scribbling notes and well as her findings as she replied, "He's a sixteen year old diagnosed at the age of ten with Paranoid Schizophrenia and a year later his parents decide to enlist him as a patient here. Not only did that make it worse, but he keeps skipping his medication and thus these happen a lot."

Finally his coworker returned with the wheelchair and helped lift the boy into it.

As they were doing so he smiled at the doctor, "Well I'll be sure to mark it down that medication application is to be observed from now on."

"Please and thank you." Dr. Bloom said as she scooped up her paperwork and then pulled her pager out of her pocket as it buzzed, "Oh well, just in time."

She thanked the two men and hurried back to her office and picked up the phone receiver.

"Hello, Dr. Bloom speaking? Yes, of course, go ahead and send her." She said to the secretary on the other end.

After some paper organization and filling out the paperwork on her last patient, a small knock on the door was heard.

"Come in." She called to the door as it gently swung open and a young brown haired woman walked in.

They nodded to each other and a small wave of pity swept over Dr. Bloom. It sadden her to have her best friend from high school visiting her because she was the doctor of her son.

"Please have a seat Miyoko." Dr. Bloom said to her friend with a small smile.

"Thank you, Sophie." Miyoko replied as she sat in the little chair before the doctor's desk, "How's Dan progressing?"

Sophie sighed wearily and leaned onto her desk for support, "Frankly Miyoko I'm going to have to change his medicine again in order to make it almost impossible for him to skip it."

"He's managed to do it again?" Miyoko asked in surprise.

"Yes, especially after the session we had today." Sophie replied adjusting her skirt.

"He had another outburst?" Miyoko questioned anxiously.

Sophie nodded, "He had an episode, but only managed to harm a chair."

"I'm glad he didn't hurt you or himself." Miyoko said releasing her breathe.

"Yes, me too." Sophie murmured and then moved around some papers as well as grabbing a pen, "Now I've already got the medication I'm switching him to in mind, but I'll need your signature."

"Alright, what's the plan?" Miyoko asked glad to be off the subject of her son's violent behavior.

Sophie began to explain it all, "Well this new medication I have in mind is a type of powder we can put on his food. It would be perfect in lessening the pills he has to take and also eliminate the number of times he'll skip. However, I will tell you that there are a few side effects to these new medications I'll be prescribing."

She paused and handed Miyoko a paper with a list of the medication she was talking about and side effects that each medication had. Miyoko looked at the list with a bit of sadness in her eyes.

"There are a few of the side effects that will speed up his metabolism so he may have a little bit of weight loss as well as a slight change in his personality." Sophie continued to explain.

Miyoko looked up at her, "Like for the better?"

Sophie scrunched up her face in thought and shook her head a little, "No not really, it may mellow him out a bit more than usual. He'll most likely end up with a laid back attitude. So perhaps then we could let him mingle with others a bit more."

Miyoko chuckled a little, "I hope so, his little friend Marucho has been calling me nonstop wondering when Dan is going to be home for a visit."

"Oh? So he has friends still waiting for him?" Sophie asked a little surprised since most of her Paranoid Schizophrenia patients didn't have any relationships beyond their families.

"Yes. Mostly boys." Miyoko replied with a glimmer of a smile, "They are very anxious to see him, but I've never told them where. I'm worried he might hurt them if he's not ready."

Sophie noticed Miyoko eyes becoming distant as though as she was recalling a memory, "Has he done something like that before you brought him to me?"

Miyoko's smile regressed to a timid frown as she replied in a hushed tone, "Yes."

Sophie sat up in her chair clearly interested, "Could you tell me all about it?"

"Certainly." Miyoko said adjusting her purse so it sat next to her foot, "It was a few months after the funeral, Dan had some friends over. It was a boy and young girl, they had been playing in the backyard all day and it was time for them to go home. I was waiting for their parents with them on the porch. The girl was first, her grandfather was the one to come pick her up. It happened so fast, The girl was running up to greet her grandpa when Dan shot ahead of her and yelled fiercely at him. He was spouting out all these weird names and claiming the old man was his worst enemy. He held the girl back from him as well as placing himself protectively between them."

"How did you react?" Sophie asked jotting down the story.

"Well, of course I reprimanded him and apologized in embarrassment." Miyoko answered folding her hands onto her lap, "I figured that maybe his imagination had gotten a little carried away."

"Did the girl get hurt during the excitement?" How did the other boy react?" Sophie asked still curious and scribbling away the details.

"The girl left with her grandfather confused and upset, but the little boy had no reaction except he was mad at Dan for his reaction to the girl's grandfather. I took my eye off them for one second and Dan is on top of the boy with fists flying." Miyoko continued, "I was quick to retrieve Dan off of him and a little relieved to spy the little boy's mother coming to his aid. I apologized once again to the mother of the boy this time, but it astonished me how wild my son's imagination was."

"It could have been the start of his delusional symptoms. A lot of PS patients have that." Sophie explained as she finished scribbling her last sentence.

Miyoko glanced downward still holding a timid frown, "I wish I had realized it all sooner so that now my son wouldn't be so lost and all my husband and I can do is have him drugged up so he doesn't have to deal with not having his brother around."

"Miyoko, I promise you that I am doing the best I can to bring your son back to reality and give him a normal life." Sophie assured her friend, "He will get better."

Miyoko nodded and wiped her eyes before taking the slip of paper and signing it.

"Can I see him?" Miyoko asked handing the signed paper back to Sophie.

"Of course lemme just file this away and…there." Sophie said with a smile as she filled out a form and then neatly stacked some of the papers to the other side of her desk.

Miyoko followed her quietly through the halls of the institution to the secure room her son now rested in.

"He'll be under the influence of the sedative until morning so it's safe for entering." Sophie said swiping her card key and then entering a security code before the door unlocked.

Miyoko timidly stepped in to the small off white room. The floor was grey tiling and only a bed furnished the room. She took hurried steps to the bed to spy on the sleeping teen. A small smile formed on her face and she gently stroked his hair lovingly. The brunette shifted slightly towards the hand making Miyoko giggle a bit.

"He so peaceful and innocent when he's sleeping." Miyoko murmured making Sophie smile.

Miyoko ruffled her son's hair a bit more before bending down and giving him a light peck on the forehead.

"I wish I didn't have to leave him here all the time, but it can't be helped." Miyoko whispered to herself as she pulled away from the boy.

"I'm sorry you couldn't visit him while he's awake today." Sophie said in earnest.

Miyoko shook her head, "It's fine. I should go home and get my husband's dinner ready."

Sophie nodded to her friend and escorted her out of the room.

Further down the hallway a question escaped Sophie's lips.

"Miyoko?" Sophie called to her friend in front of her.

"Yes?" Miyoko replied.

"I think it might be a good idea to let some of Dan's friend visit him here. I promise you that our staff will definitely make sure he doesn't have an episode with them." Sophie said thinking this would be best for her patient to socialize.

"I don't think their parents would be so fine with it." Miyoko stated nervously.

Sophie shook her head, "It's no problem, just give me their parents' phone numbers and I'll make all the arrangements. Plus I think it will be a good experience for Daniel to have some others than his family visiting him all the time as well as socializing with other patients."

"I'll leave it to you doctor." Miyoko said before handing her a list.

Sophie thanked Miyoko before she bided a goodbye and went back to her office.

_Well what can I say? I'm glad you guys read this chapter and hopefully will read some reviews perhaps they'll contain some critique._


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Home**

Miyoko arrived home to find her husband, Shinjiro already finishing up readying dinner for the both of them.

"Oh, honey you didn't have to." Miyoko said as she sat her purse down near the kitchen door.

The man with black hair and brown eyes, behind small framed glasses, wearily looked up at the woman speaking to him and smiled.

"You're always making it dear, I figured time to return the favor." He replied setting a pot of stew down in the middle of the table and walked up to his wife and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

She couldn't help, but return a warm smile as she took her seat and waited for him to do the same before they began their dinner. He took his seat and began to serve her until her plate was full, but it was a little later into the meal when it became clear she was staring at the empty chairs.

"Miyoko, did you go to the Institution today?" He asked trying to get her to focus on him.

She broke her gaze and turned to face him, her expression solemn.

"Yes, I visited Sophie and….well…Shinjiro…" Miyoko began to break up into tears as she struggled to tell him, "Daniel, Daniel isn't getting any better."

He too became solemn and had to know more, "How so Miyoko?"

She shook her head, "He's learned how to trick the staff into letting him skip medication and before I arrived he had a violent outburst so they sedated him. It seems every time I go and visit, he just gets worse and worse."

Shinjiro hugged his wife, "Miyoko."

"I'm at my wits end as to what to do at this point with him." Miyoko sobbed, "I've already lost one, now I have to suffer slowly on losing another."

"Miyoko don't think about it that way." Shinjiro murmured to his wife as he held her close.

"No, Shinjiro, I can't help it. I mean today I had to sign some papers for new medications that Daniel won't really know he's taking. For nearly six years we've had to suffer and he's the one suffering the most. There's got to be something more we can do than just sit and wait while, day by day, our son is drugged up so he won't suffer, yet he still suffers, the only time he doesn't really suffer is when he's sleeping." Miyoko whined into her husband's shoulder.

"I know, Miyoko, I know." Shinjiro whispered to her ear as she continued to sob.

Many minutes passed by and Miyoko finally calmed down and went back to eating. Shinjiro could hardly eat as he thought about his sons. He wondered if having Dan institutionalized for so long was doing more damage than necessary and what were the options now that they had been fighting this mental illness for several years.

He finally spoke, "Miyoko tomorrow I'm going to see what surgeries or special procedures could be done to perhaps help Daniel more than the medication."

Miyoko looked up at her husband in disbelief, "Sophie and I spoke about this a couple of weeks ago. The only possible options would be either lobotomy or something dealing with electricity."

"Like I said, I'll find out more tomorrow." Shinjiro said sternly to his wife as he took a sip of water before heading into the kitchen to do the dishes.

No more was said that night and the next day perhaps things would have receded.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Visitor**

Dan was sitting alone in a corner playing Connect Four with a red and gold colored marble. The brunette boy was holding a mumbled conversation with the marble as man sauntered up to him.

"Hi Daniel." A voice said making the boy jump a little and knock over the little game.

The brunette didn't really recognize his father all too much because it was his mother that visited the most. He nodded to the man and began to clean up his game pieces to replace them in the box.

"Sorry about that son." Shinjiro said as he bent down and helped the brunette out.

He spotted the red and gold marble and chuckled, "I guess you like marbles just as much as your brother did."

Dan quietly snatched up the red and gold marble and gripped it tightly in his palm that he kept protectively near him. Shinjiro then remember Miyoko mentioning that his son would carry such an object around now and call it, Drago. He looked into his son's eyes that gleamed threateningly at him and back away slightly.

"Easy Daniel, I'm not going to take it away." Shinjiro said patting his son on the back, "Come let's sit down and talk."

"Not a marble." Dan muttered under his breath from behind his father.

They sat down at an unoccupied table and Dan sat opposite of his father, barely looking at him.

"Daniel are they treating you right? Why are you playing by yourself?" Shinjiro asked carefully as he noticed the lucid attitude his son had.

Dan nodded his head not at all giving complete eye contact. He was still mumbling to the marble in hand.

Shinjiro leaned forward as to show he wanted to directly speak to his son, "Sorry that I haven't been visiting you much. If I didn't have to work I would be here everyday."

"Every day?" Dan murmured now daring to look up at his father.

"Yep." Shinjiro said with a smile, "Every day."

Dan went back to murmuring to the marble as certain footsteps approached.

"Glad to see you visiting, Mr. Kuso." A blonde woman said with a smile.

Shinjiro stood up and greeted the doctor as well as thanking her.

"Shall we go to my office for a few minutes to talk in private?" She asked remembering his phone call from earlier.

Shinjiro nodded and then turned around to say a little goodbye to his son, but found the brunette had retreated back to the corner with the Connect Four game back in session. He frowned a little and felt a tug forward.

"PS patients normally do that to family members." She said in a knowing tone.

Shinjiro continued watching his son for a moment before following after the blonde woman to a small office.

"He seemed a little on edge today, is it perhaps the new meds?" Shinjiro asked as he took a seat.

Dr. Bloom smiled faintly as she chuckled out an explaination, "Well, yes and no. The sudden switch will take time to fully affect him so the effect now is just an edgy attitude. He'll be most dangerous right now as well so I'm not conducting any therapy sessions. So moving on, you wanted to talk about a possible surgery?"

"Yes." Shinjiro said in a low tone, "We've been trying all these different medications for nearly six years and he's only gotten worse. I told my wife last night I would come here today to maybe learn our options at this point."

"Well, since he's been diagnosed and prescribed for so long I suppose it's time to present the options of psychosurgeries." Dr. Bloom said solemnly, "Although there is a very limited list of procedures we could perform for Daniel and a lot of them risk highly."

"This is for his sake so tell me, please. What are our options?" Shinjiro demanded.

"Mr. Kuso, there are only two procedures I can really suggest for Daniel, there's lobotomy or Electroshock therapy. Both could turn your son into a vegetable and give him brain damage, but if done properly he would no longer be stricken with his severe depression or experiencing the symptoms of being a paranoid schizophrenic. He would have memory loss of why he became so and whether that's good or bad is up to you." She explained a little sad at having to think of possibilities, "I can give you some pamphlets to take home to Miyoko so you two could correspond and decide, however there is one issue."

"What's that?" Shinjiro asked frantic and nervous.

"Well, in order to use those procedures not only does the parents have to consent, but as well as the patient unless by many tests, are deemed unable to do so." She added finally.

"Which do you think Daniel falls under then?" Shinjiro asked hating to think about it.

"Daniel isn't totally incapacitated. Allow me time to do the tests and I'll find whether he truly still holds the power of refusal." Dr. Bloom stated.

"I'd hate to do this to him, but my wife said to me last night," Shinjiro said, "We've lost one son already and now slowly we are losing another."

"I must admit that Daniel isn't getting better." Dr. Bloom admitted.

"Then for now we are at an understanding." Shinjiro said taking the pamphlets from Dr. Bloom as she handed them to him, "Mind if I spend some more time with him?"

"Of course." She said with a smile returning to her lips.

Shinjiro stuffed the pamphlets into a pocket and allowed her to lead him back to his son.

Dan was now looking out the window in a daze the marble still in his fist. He was gazing out into the sunset watching the sky turn to fire. He was silent as his father came up to his side and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Beautiful view isn't it?" Shinjiro commented as he too looked out.

There stood there for several long minutes until Dan suddenly snapped out of his daze and wandered away to the other side of the room, but as he did so, he tripped over a chair and fell. The marble in his hand slipped out and rolled away to the foot of another patient, who picked it up and stared at it.

"Dan are you okay?" Shinjiro asked his son as the brunette struggled to his feet in sudden rage as someone else was holding his precious marble.

"GIVE HIM BACK!" Dan demanded angrily as he stomped up to the other patient, a boy of the same age with jet black hair and blue eyes, "DON'T TOUCH HIM!"

"Dan calm down." Shinjiro insisted as he held his son's shoulders and then nodded to the other boy, "Please give him back his marble, I'm sorry, but he really needs it."

"It's not a marble!" Dan growled shaking off his father and then proceeded to punch the other boy until he dropped the marble, but before Dan could reach it the room guards we already on top of him, "Get off me! DRAGO!"

Shinjiro watch in shock as his son fought with the room guards like a wild animal, kicking, screaming, flinging fists, and biting as well. They proceeded to drag him out of the room, but suddenly his son was gone and they were yelling after him and to their coworkers.

"Quick grab him!"

Shinjiro bolted out another door to see if he could head off his own son. He dashed down hallways parallel until he spies the brunette turning a corner that was in his direction. He pauses and listens to the footsteps approaching before he sticks an arm out and snags the teenager.

The boy was caught completely off-guard and didn't realize it was his own father wrapping his arms around his thin frame. He struggled for a moment until a sound like a small gunshot broke the noise and Shinjiro saw the dart sticking out of his son's thigh. He then felt the full weight of the boy as he collapsed in his father's arms. Shinjiro then got a glimpse of the fierce eyes his son had before they closed and he was fully under the drug's influence.

A few of the guards that had been chasing the boy caught up as well as the armed security guard.

"Sir, that patient is one of our most dangerous to deal with, what were you thinking?" The armed guard said putting his gun away and removing the dart.

"He happens to be this patient's father!" a female voice stated in a scolding tone.

Shinjiro turned his head as he still held his son, to face the blonde woman that stood a few feet away.

"Dr. Bloom it doesn't matter what relation this man has with the patient," The armed security guard said sternly, "This one is a violent matter that should be in a strait jacket!"

She coolly looked the guard over and smirked, "You are right in deciding that after today Daniel will remain in isolation and wear one of our 'special jackets', but remember he is my patient and has a name."

"That's not the point now!" The armed guard growled looking back down at the other staff as they slowly brought in a stretcher and another was holding the special jacket, "Quit dilly-dallying with that stuff, he'll wake up soon!"

Shinjiro was a little relunctant to hand over his son to these men, but did so knowing it was for the best. As he stood up he saw a small grimace form on the brunette and then a hand twitch. The armed guard noticed it and whipped out his tranquilizer gun to shoot another one into the boy's arm.

"Careful!" Dr. Bloom shouted at the guard as she tried to grab the gun.

"Look lady, I don't do your job and you don't do mine." He grumbled before walking away.

She scowled after and tugged at Shinjiro's sleeve, "Come with me. You can't do much more else."

Shinjiro had a look of surprise that Sophie knew all too well.

"Has he always been that violent? I thought guns weren't allowed here?" Shinjiro began to question as he was led away from the scene.

Sophie smiled knowingly and sighed, "Mr. Kuso believe or not most of the guards here are armed with only tranq guns that sedate patients for about thirty minutes, but each patient has a different metabolism rate. One of the new medications Daniel is taking greatly increases his metabolism so he'll burn through the sedative enzyme pretty quickly."

"I didn't think someone with his mental illness could act as so." Shinjiro murmured in amazement.

Sophie's smile faded into a small frown, "He acts that way because of skipping medication and switching, but he's been this violent because of his delirium. It just recently surfaced, well a couple of years ago it did."

"Miyoko never told me about all of this, but I have visited him before only he's been distant with me." Shinjiro mentioned as they paused.

Sophie looked at the floor, "That's because for some strange reason he knows to restrain himself around you, but today was moody one. I'm sorry, but for the next few days he will remain isolated and jacketed. So what set him off exactly?"

He noticed the quick change in the subject, but decided to answer her question first, "He tripped over a chair and dropped the marble he carries around and another patient picked it up."

"Ah. Well maybe I should have had him isolated sooner." Sophie murmured returning to walking and now they were almost at the door.

"Dr. Bloom can I ask another question?" Shinjiro wondered aloud as he paused as she held open the door.

"Hm? What is it?" She asked clearly curious.

"My son has hurt you in one of his states has he?" Shinjiro finally asked making her avoid eye contact for a moment.

She went to explain it all, but stopped herself, "It's an occupational hazard. Now good night, Mr. Kuso."

He nodded to her and went on home to his waiting wife.


	5. Chapter 5

** Chapter 5: End of prologue**

He was still somewhat in a state of shock at his son's behavior, but then again he hadn't been able to properly raise the boy. Miyoko noted his expression and feared his answer when she questioned him.

"So what did you find out?" She asked clearly concerned as he took a seat next to her and handed two pamphlets to her.

"Here is the options we have, lobotomy or Electroshock therapy. Personally I'm more in favor of the Electroshock therapy." Shinjiro told his wife hoping to avoid telling her about his encounter.

She took a look through them both which took about half an hour before another word was uttered between them.

"I'm scared, dear." She whispered hating the fact that her son could possible not recover correctly from either procedure, "What will we do after either procedure because he won't remember Drago at all. I don't want to live a lie."

"We have to try something." Shinjiro said his tone low as he stood up, "In the long run, will it be the best for us as well as him?"

"So I guess living a lie is better than the truth at this point." Miyoko murmured putting down the pamphlets, "We'll start over, somewhere else, should we change our name as well?"

"No that won't be necessary," Shinjiro said taking a few steps to the hallway, "Moving will be easy since I'll be getting a promotion soon."

"Well," Miyoko murmured standing up as well, "Let's get things in order."

_So this is the end of the prelude, prologue, beginning, and now the real adventure begins. Sorry if anyone is still confused, but then again this is in the mystery genre and now I won't be in Miyoko's point of view all the time. Also all things will be revealed little by little, chapter by chapter._


	6. Chapter 6

_Alright before we go much further with this story, it is going to remain a Parallel Universe and there will be no interaction with the original universe so sorry to burst your bubble, but that's how it's going to be. Anyway a lot of recognizable characters will be showing up, but I'm only using certain characters from the first two seasons. Also Warning for OOC, hints of pairings, and silliness._

**Chapter Six: Continuation**

Miyoko pressed the snooze button on her alarm clock so as to silence the annoying sound it made. A yawn escaped her throat and she stretched out both her arms before throwing off the gray colored bed sheets. A few minutes after taking care of herself in the bathroom she was downstairs in the small kitchen cooking up the family's breakfast.

"Bacon, eggs, and pancakes." She murmured as she began mixing the ingredients and utilizing the utensils.

As she adorned a little blue apron she heard light footsteps coming closer to the kitchen and soon they were right behind her. She felt a smile take over her facial expression as she turned around to face the person now greeting her.

"Hi, mom." A tall brunette boy of seventeen said with a cheery smile plastered on his face, "Breakfast smells delicious!"

Miyoko giggled and ruffled the boy's spikey hair who backed up a little not wanting all his hard work to be wasted.

"Mom I just finished spiking it all up with my hair gel!" The boy grumbled as he rushed back up the stairs to fix it.

Miyoko giggled once more before calling after the boy, "Daniel will you please wake your father!"

"Sure mom!" Dan called back before she heard the familiar yelp as Dan dragged the sheets off his father and then proceed to tickle his feet.

"Daniel! My feet are extremely sensitive! Stop it!" Shinjiro cried out before the brunette escaped into the bathroom and the fourty year old man shuffled out to the kitchen.

Miyoko grinned at her husband as she brought forth the pancakes and bacon first.

"Morning dear." She said as she pecked him on the forehead.

"Morning." He murmured sleepily, "Does he hafta do that?"

Miyoko chuckled as she replied, "Well I did tell him to wake you, but now how to go about it."

Shinjiro groaned and then sleepily grabbed up the newspaper flipping through it absentmindedly. Miyoko went on setting the table and filling everyone's cup with orange juice. Dan finally reappeared with his hairdo fixed and now wearing his school uniform instead of his pajamas. His school uniform consisted of a white long sleeved button up shirt over it goes a navy blue sweater vest with the school's crest, a golden shield with Latin words talking about education, jeans, and it was optional on what shoes you could wear, but black sneakers was his choice.

"Oh Dan, you're so adorable!" Miyoko mused hugging her son.

"C'mon mom I gotta eat and get going." Dan said as he pulled away from the hug and began to gulp down several pancakes and chug his orange juice.

She shook her head and then helped fill Shinjiro's plate before she served herself and finally sat down.

"Don't forget to take your vitamins." She told Dan as he scarfed down some bacon and then bolted up with his plate to the sink.

"Did 'em in the bathroom!" Dan said as he grabbed up his messenger bag full of his books and papers for class.

"Have a good day!" Miyoko called after him and sighed a little when she heard the door shut.

"Funny how a few months ago things were so different." Shinjiro murmured as he took a sip of orange juice.

"Yes indeed, but, dear, shouldn't you be getting along as well." Miyoko said teasingly as her husband froze for a moment and then muttered incoherently as he gulped down his own breakfast.

Meanwhile Dan was pedaling his bike down a several streets that were never really busy of a morning except for all the students making their way to school. Amongst the muddle of students he spied his three friends already conversing as they made their way to school. He quietly pedaled up to them, but his sneaking failed as he was knocked off his bike by his best friend.

"Sorry Kuso didn't see you." A spiky blonde said as he helped the brunette to his feet, "Mira forgot to wake me."

"Well good morning to you too Keith!" Dan teased as he picked up his bike and dusted off his pants before hopping back on it, "Want a lift?"

"Sure." Keith said slinging his backpack over his shoulder and hopped onto the back of the bike.

"Let's scare the others." Dan whispered mischievously and Keith snickered.

Dan began to pedal furiously and Keith for a short ways pushed the bike until they were at break neck speed and the spiky blonde hopped back on and then they blasted through the group of friends ahead of them.

"Watch out!" Dan called out with a chuckle as they leapt out of the way all flustered.

"DANIEL KUSO!" Roared a ginger girl, "KEITH YOU JERK OF A BROTHER!"

Daniel chuckled and Keith looked back at his sister with a smirk and stuck out his tongue.

"Bleh!" Keith grunted out.

Later in the classroom both the ginger haired girl along with a dyed dark blue haired girl named Mylene and a boy with dyed light blue hair called, Ace, were lecturing both Keith and Dan.

"Honestly Keith it's not my job to make sure you are awake everyday of class." Mira scolded her brother who just laughed.

Even though they were in the same class, Keith was older than Mira, but the reason Mira was in the same grade was because of her test scores. Keith was just as smart as she was, but he chose to not show it at school. Instead he let himself get held back a grade because the homework wasn't challenging enough.

"Aw c'mon guys if anyone of you hadn't gotten hurt we would've stopped and helped ya out." Dan said noticing that the three lecturers were getting serious.

Mylene scoffed at Dan's comment before giving up and taking her seat. Ace did the same after realizing it was hopeless so only Mira kept at nagging the two.

"Okay sis, calm down sheesh, class is starting." Keith said getting up from sitting on Dan's desk top and hopping into his seat.

Mira scowled at her brother and then looked to Dan who only flashed her a toothy grin.

"Ugh, boys." She only had to say before finding her seat.

_So I know that some characters were originally older than certain ones and I'm going to have some of them the same age. _


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: Normal**

As class went on Dan found his guilty conscious taking hold of him. He didn't mean to actually harm anyone, but it to be the reason he act as such was because his lack of human relationships. Being in a coma and waking up with severe amnesia did have its side effects. He looked out the window for a fleeting moment wondering what kind of person he had been before it.

He was knocked back into reality by a small paper wad hitting his cheek. It was from Keith and as the blonde gestured, he unwedded it and read it.

'Don't worry about Mira and the others getting all feisty. Mira's just having a week. Mylene is probably next.' It said.

"Ew." Dan whispered to himself looking at Keith who flashed him a smile and held back a chuckle, "I didn't need to know that."

After that Dan paid more attention to his lessons and come lunch time everyone was friends again.

"Hey Dan you should come over to my place after school." Keith suggested earning Dan's interest, "I got some firecrackers we can mess around with."

"Really? Awesome!" Dan said taking a sip of his water bottle.

"Seriously Keith?" Mira asked sternly.

"What Mira? We're only going to take them apart and mess around with the compounds." Keith defended.

"You two are so weird." Mylene said with a smirk.

"As are you." Keith shot back with a sneer and gave Dan a high five.

Dan just laughed he couldn't help it. It felt so good to be a part of a group since he had been so scared of coming to a new school with a fresh start and having to relearn friendship practically. Keith had been the first to make friends with him and then his sister as well as her friends. Dan was friends with everyone in the class, but Keith was by far his best friend.

"You look a little glum, bud." Keith said as they were now outside heading towards the blonde and Mira's house.

Dan looked up from his handlebars and smiled, "Ah I was just thinking is all."

"Well it must've been something sad because you looked like you were going to cry." Keith stated putting his hands on the back of his head and rested it there.

Dan sighed, "I was just thinking about how nice everyone is to each other here."

"Heh." Keith murmured as they turned a corner, "So Dan, I've got to ask….Are you into my sister?"

"Huh?" Dan murmured himself as Keith stopped right in front of him and turned around with a sly look on his face, "No, I just think she's nice is all. Well at times."

Keith snickered and returned to strutting on ahead, "Gotcha!"

"Oh that was another one of your jokes and I fell for it." Dan mused picking up his pace.

Keith laughed once more, "Yes you did."

Just then a moving truck whizzed past them and stopped at the house adjacent from Keith's.

"Hey looks like you're getting a new neighbor." Dan said as they stopped in front of the Clay residence.

"Yeah, hope it's a girl. One smarter than my sister." Keith commented before opening his mailbox and fishing out the mail.

Dan was still staring at the moving truck as several men gathered to pull its contents out. Keith had to tug the brunette away from the scene and into his house.

"C'mon park your bike and let's find those firecrackers." Keith said finally catching the other boy's full attention.

"Yeah." Dan said with a smirk and the two went in.

The next day things would change and a new path of development would appear for Dan. The day started as a normal day for Dan until the start of class.

"Please everyone kindly welcome your new classmate, from Wardington, as of today." The homeroom teacher said to the class before ushering to the person standing out in the hallway, "This is Runo Misaki and as of today she'll be your new classmate."


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8: Runo Misaki**

Dan stared at the girl not at all surprised that she had blue hair since nearly half the class had blue hair in one shade or another. He knew she would fit in fine especially since they had been so nice to him. Like the rest of the class she adorned the school uniform.

"The seat behind Baron Leltoy there," The homeroom teacher said pointing out the muscular dyed fuchsia haired boy who waved, "is empty."

She nodded and quietly took her seat.

"Kinda cute." Keith murmured, but only Dan heard him.

She looked around at all the gentle smiling faces and held her gaze with Dan for the longest. He was a little weirded out by the way she was staring at him, but thankfully class was starting so he could easily pull his attention away from the blunette. The day went on with every break having Runo surrounded and being asked all sorts of questions like how Dan's first day had been. Only it didn't look like Keith was going to rescue her and Dan was getting a little flustered with all the commotion. He was about to say something, but Mira beat him to it.

"Alright everyone, calm down you're wearing the poor girl out with all this interrogation." Mira said taking a stand next to Runo.

The crowd immediately dispersed and only Mira stayed.

"You aren't the first and certainly won't be the last. Sorry about all that." Mira said to Runo with a soft smile.

Runo smiled back and Mira began to slowly walk away, "Don't be afraid to tell people off now."

Runo giggled and returned to her books, but looked up once she felt a gaze on her. Dan nearly leapt out of his chair as he forgot he was staring and he immediately whipped around to look the other way. Something about her seemed familiar yet she was still a complete stranger.

It was like this for the rest of the day and Dan was so lost in thought as he walked with his bike and had Keith chatting his ear off.

"Hey! Kuso! Wake up!" Keith called noticing that the brunette was ignoring him and not purposely, "EARTH TO DAN!"

"Huh? Oh sorry, Keith, had my head up in the cloud for a moment." Dan apologized scratching the back of his head in embarrassment.

Keith looked mad for a moment and then a wry smile formulated on his face.

"Lost in the cloud, pffft more like lost in the new girl." Keith teased, "You like her don't you? I saw that you two couldn't stop staring at each other."

"No! I mean she's nice and all, but that's not why I was kinda staring at her." Dan said in his defense and paused to look down in thought.

Keith scoffed and then realized something with the brunette was up.

"Why were you then?" Keith asked clearly puzzled.

"Well, I thought she looked familiar, but yet not." Dan said not able to pin down what exactly it was about the girl that made him feel as if he knew her.

"Maybe she just has one of those faces. Anyway don't get so dreary, so what sports team you going to join this spring? You should go for the baseball team or maybe join up with me and Gus in the Kendo club."

"Oh yeah, well I was thinking football." Dan said glad to change the subject and focus on something else.

"Football?" Keith asked with rhetorical disgust, "You need major muscling in order to survive that sport."

"Yeah I know, but I guess it wouldn't hurt to try out the different sports before totally deciding." Dan said with a chuckle as they slowed down to the corner which Keith would normally split from Dan to go to his house.

"Wanna come over again?" Keith offered.

Dan shook his head, "I'd love to, but I kinda fell behind on some homework I couldn't exactly finish in class fast enough. See ya tomorrow."

The two friends waved a small farewell and the brunette carried on only now on his bike.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9: Escalation **

It didn't take him long to make it home and greet his mother warmly.

"I'm home!" Dan called out as he kicked off his shoes and shot up the stairs to his room to finish the last bit of homework he had.

Fifteen minutes later he was back down the stairs watching the news. Miyoko came out from the kitchen to watch it with him.

"So how was your day?" Miyoko questioned the brunette holding a motherly smile on her face as she looked at him.

Dan pulled his gaze from the TV and answered his mother, "Good, I'm not the newbie student anymore."

"Oh? Who is now?" Miyoko asked.

"Another girl with blue hair and her name is Runo Misaki." The brunette stated plainly as he returned to the news for the commercial break was over.

'Runo Misaki? Runo, that name sounds so familiar….' Miyoko thought to herself with a little fear rising to her chest.

Her mind went back to when Dan was younger and she was trying to think through a list of old friends he had to see if the name popped up, but alas she would never figure it out. Her thoughts were interrupted by a special new bulletin.

"This is just in, but apparently in Vestroia City there was a laboratory explosion from the university of Vestroia City. So far all we know is that the explosion was caused by an experiment gone wrong. Sadly there were many casualties, but also a state of emergency has been declared as such due to strange spores leaking out. Person who come into contact with the spores are to immediately report to the nearest hospital for the side effects could be deadly. Not much more is known except we are asking all civilians in Vestroia City as well as the surrounding villages and towns it is highly recommended to wear some sort of face covering until a bio net can be properly placed." The anchorman announced.

"Well that's not good." Said a voice making Miyoko and Dan jump in their seats.

"DAD! You scared me!" Dan proclaimed as he clutched his chest to emphasize his point.

Shinjiro chuckled dryly and patted the brunette's head before giving Miyoko a quick peck on the forehead.

"Sorry." He said before going upstairs to change his clothes.

Now the anchorman was listing of all the side effects of coming into contact with the spores.

"So far these are the known side effects of accidently breathing in these spores. Difficulty breathing, severe dizziness, severe hyperventilation, most of which could be confused with normal respiratory illness symptoms, but do not think lightly and go to the nearest hospital, non-respiratory side effects include, skin damage or morphing of limbs. Some even reported the loss of limbs, but studies are being held now that the health department has obtained a sample." The news anchor went on, "For now I will list cities in potential danger of these spores…."

Dan got up and went to the kitchen for a drink of water wondering if he had anything to worry about since Vexos Village was so far from Vestroia city. He looked out the window noticing the setting sun and for some reason he got a sense of Déjà vu, but immediately ignored it.

For the next several weeks Dan and his friends had started out wearing scarves or bandanas to cover up their mouths and noses, but recently the government had started giving away surgical masks that seemed to work better, but it wasn't still stopping the epidemic. Dan had completely forgotten about the new girl and was focused on his spring midterms as well as figuring out which sport he would join since soon they would be having callouts. Runo Misaki didn't fade into the background of his life, but she wasn't most prominent. However one day she did manage to find him alone up on the roof.

He was gazing out at the horizon facing towards Vestroia City. He was watching the clouds circulating in the distance and felt the wind blowing through his hair as it did so.

"Um, excuse me." A small voice said from behind the brunette making him turn to face the owner of the voice.

"Oh, hi Runo." Dan greeted the blunette before him with a smile hidden behind his red scarf since he had forgotten his surgical mask at home.

"Hi, Dan," Runo began shyly, "I was wondering if I could ask you something?"

"Hm? What is it?" Dan asked puzzled slightly.

Runo looked downcast and then back to face his eyes with new courage, "I was wondering if you remember me at all?"

"Huh?" Dan murmured.

"You know I'm pretty sure you used to live in Wardington, but you moved away one day." Runo said even though it sounded like speculation he felt she was so sure it was true, "Don't you remember the blue haired girl you and your brother would play with at the park and you saved me from those bullies once."

Dan tried to remember, but it was all foggy plus he didn't have a brother, he was an only child.

"Runo I think you are mistaken, I'm an only child. I don't have any brothers or sisters." Dan stated.

She looked hurt and sadden, but kept going, "You seriously don't remember at all? What happened to you and what do you mean you don't have an older brother. Wait a minute, that night you and I were supposed to meet under the slide at the park, but you never came and I heard there was a car accident that night weeks later, but I found out that you had moved away and apparently someone died in the accident."

"I'm not from Wardington, I'm from Bay View." Dan said plainly as he was starting to get seriously aggravated.

"No it's you! It's gotta be you!" Runo was now shouting desperately at the brunette, "Don't you remember you promised we would be friends forever and together forever."

Dan was backing up slight frightened by her revelations for he felt it was true, but he couldn't remember and his head was starting to hurt from the thoughts and memories he was trying to dig through. He didn't see where he was backing up to for the roof was split level and he was on the higher ground and the lower part was at least five feet down and it took a ladder to get higher.

"Dan!" Runo cried as his foot slipped and he began to fall.

She tried to grab him, but missed his arm completely. He felt as if the world had slowed down and time was passing by slowly for a moment as he fell. He was falling and couldn't stop himself or catch himself too. He tried flipping around like a cat scrambling to land on its feet, but it was for naught and also as he was falling his scarf came undone and fluttered away and then his eyes caught something small floating towards his face and then he took a breath. Regretting the action immediate as he realized what it was he just swallowed.

_Dun dun dun~_


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10: Burn out**

Then the slowness of time ceased as his body came into contact with the ground harshly and the door to the roof swung open. The brunette blacked out for a moment and he lost all contact with the world. Suddenly in the darkness he saw flashes of memories, but they were too blurry for him to really experience them. Then he felt a great pain in his chest and then his body convulsed him back to reality.

"DAN!" A girl screamed by his side and he finally took in oxygen.

He gasped loudly and began to cough harshly his body still weak from the sudden brush with death.

"Take it easy Dan." Said a familiar voice.

Dan did as he was told and leaned into the figure that had spoken last until he felt all his strength back and he could see. He now found that the familiar voice was Keith. He looked up at the blonde with much gratitude.

"Geez Kuso, you scared me!" Keith stated as the brunette slowly stood up with Keith supporting him.

"Your scarf!" Runo cried out as she chased after the fluttering fabric, but was unable to attain it before the wind totally swept it away.

"Great." Dan muttered before letting out another harsh cough.

"We should get you inside now I hear that spores have started falling around these parts." Keith said helping the brunette to the door and into the school building.

Runo tried to help, but Keith shot her a glare indicating that she was guilty of causing the brunette's accident. She lowered her head and did bother to follow after.

"Want to go to the infirmary?" Keith asked the brunette as they paused inside the stairwell.

The younger boy shook his head, "No, I'll be fine, I just got to find another scarf or something to protect myself."

"Dan, mind if I ask what was going on before I arrived?" Keith questioned with a raised eyebrow.

Dan coughed once more before answering, "Oh Runo was claiming that I'm some boy from her past, but I'm not from Wardington. Apparently she also thinks I used to have a brother, but I didn't and don't."

Keith shook his head and took off his surgical mask, "Here have mine, I've got a jacket in my backpack, just give this back to me tomorrow."

Dan didn't want to take the mask, but he couldn't refuse either because he had no other article of clothing to protect himself with. He nodded and took the mask and then they returned to class. Runo did eventually return, but she didn't bother looking at either Keith or Dan nor did she want to face them. It was like that for the rest of the day and Dan didn't mind it gave him time to think and try to piece together information. By the end of the day he already had a plan to question his parents much about his missing past and hopefully figure out if Runo had been horribly mistaken or not.

"Hey Keith want me to give you a lift home since you lent me your mask, it only seems fair." Dan asked the blonde as they all were gathering together their school supplies and preparing to leave.

"It's fine Kuso, I have to help Mira out with some after school things anyway." Keith lied, "Go on without me."

"Are you sure?" Dan pushed to be sure.

"Yeah, now go on home and I'll see ya tomorrow." Keith said giving the brunette a push.

Dan nodded and put on the mask before heading outside and mounting his bike. He didn't pressure himself to hurry home since he was still out of breath and also hoping he had swallowed a spore. If so it explained why he was having trouble pacing his breath as he pedaled, but then again he did get the wind knocked out of him so it was kind of expected for him to be knocked out of sync. He paused at a corner to catch his breath and he felt his chest tighten a bit as he did so.

'No. I can't be infected. Am I?' He thought as the pain in his chest started to go away and he found the strength to move forward.

He dashed away those thoughts as he easily made it all the way home without any more stops. He parked his bike on the porch and hurried inside to remove the mask as well as unload his bag before he would confront his mother. As he unloaded his bag and removed his clothes to switch to his normal home clothes he suddenly was overwhelmed with a feeling of tiredness and the next thing he knew he was fast asleep on his bed still halfway undressed.

He felt like he was floating in a sea of darkness until a small orb of lime green light floated towards him. He didn't know whether to fear it or welcome it, but his thoughts were pushed aside as it spoke.

"What is it in life you seek to have?" a serene feminine voice whispered.

"What do I seek in life?" Dan wondered aloud as memories flew past him, all still blurry, "I guess what I aim for is the truth. Right now I want the truth."

"Truth? Is this what your heart truly desires?" The serene voice asked.

Dan paused his thoughts and listened to his body trying to find the voice of his heart. At first it was too distant to make out, but finally he heard it and it was saying the same thing.

"I seek the truth in all things relevant or not to me." Dan murmured.

The light glowed brighter and then descended into his chest.

The serene voice spoke again, "Then accept the mark of fate and go forth to find the truth."

He felt a burning sensation on his left side of his hip and his body convulsed in pain. He writhed until he felt a hand on his shoulder. The brunette shot up from his bed and nearly knocked his mother off the bed.

"Daniel?!" Miyoko yelped as her son woke from his nightmare.

She had found the teen panting hard in his sleep and was sweating profusely. Her worry caused her to wake him and apparently she had surprised him.

"Mom? Sorry did I scare you?" Dan asked noticing the worried look she was giving him.

"Just a bit, honey, are you okay? Did you have a nightmare?" Miyoko replied checking his forehead temperature with her hand, "You didn't swallow a spore did you?"

"NO!" Dan immediately said, "I mean no, I haven't. I've just had a weird day is all."

"Oh. Well listen, you can't stay in those sweaty clothes so go take a shower and I'll get you some clean sheets and clean pajamas." Miyoko suggested standing up and then began to pick up his clothes.

He smiled at her and then trudged off to the bathroom. He busied himself with turning the showerhead on and to the right temperature before he began to strip. Some of it was hard to tug off because of the sweat plastering it all to his skin. Once it was all off there was only the precious necklace to take off. It was a silver chain with a fiery colored marble linked to it. He didn't really remember why he cherished the marble so, but he knew it was very important to him and it would be hard to part with. As he was removing it by looking into the mirror something on his hip caught his attention. The mirror was starting to fog up and he was quick to rub it and get a better view to make sure he had hallucinated, but he seemed to not be. Slowly his eyes traced down his naked frame to his left hip. Right there sitting on it was a dark red tattoo. It looked like a flame only stiff instead of all wispy. It kind of reminded him of the kanji for fire.

He recited the serene voice's words in his head, 'Accept the mark of fate."

He took a deep breath and decided to pretend the tattoo wasn't there and went on with his shower. It was still there and now he was growing worried and desperate. He quickly threw on the clothes his mother left him and went about his business realizing that his homework still needed to be finished before he could go back to sleep. He buried his mind in the math equations and theories of science before finally falling asleep.

_Well shoot, I tried to kill Dan again. Just kidding...RnR_


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11: Change is Good**

Dan woke to his mother calling his name and he let out a yawn before he asked, "Did I oversleep?"

"No honey, it's just school has been cancelled for the day." Miyoko said patting her son's head, "Just go back to sleep for now."

"Alright." Dan murmured not daring to argue with such a good idea.

A few hours later he got up and was messing around in his room. He found the surgical mask he was supposed to return lying on the floor of his room still and his eyes went wide as he realized he had forgotten. Figuring that the government had the school day cancelled because of the threat of the spores increasing in their area, Dan knew he would have to sneak out in order to return it. He quickly threw on a red shirt and a pair of jeans as well as his own mask.

He silently snuck towards the front door and surprisingly he made it out of the house unnoticed. He thought about grabbing his bike and riding all the way to the Clay residence, but decided against it. He ran instead through the empty streets, well every once in a while he would spy some people out and about, but only on the streets that had little businesses, a lot of the residential areas were dead in activity. He slowed his jog to a steady pace as he came closer to the street Keith resided on.

He was only two streets away when a burning pain in his chest began to fluctuate he had to pause before rounding the corner because it was so strong.

'What's happening to me?' The brunette thought and then heard a faint whisper in his head, 'Time to transform.'

"What the hell?" Dan wondered aloud before forcing himself to continue on and finding Keith standing outside by his mailbox conversing with the blunette, Runo.

It looked like Keith was borrowing one of his family member's mask so he could chat outside. Dan half wondered if Keith was trying to ask Runo out, but dashed that thought away because of yesterday, however, deeply Dan believed it could still be possible and for some reason the pain in his chest burned even more.

'I don't really know this girl, but what's this urge to kill her? Wonder what they're talking about. Gawd I wish this pain in my chest would stop. It burns!' Dan thought as he wandered up to them.

"Hey Dan!" Keith called to the brunette with a wave.

Dan waved back with the mask stiffly. The burning was getting worse and his vision was starting to blur. He stopped halfway and cradled his head as it too began to pulse with pain.

"Dan? What's wrong? You okay?" Keith called out clearly worried, but to Dan's ear's he sounded like he was miles away.

'Take form and fight for the truth.' Said the serene voice.

Next thing Dan knew he was on his knees and hands panting hard as his body modified itself. Red marking seemed to graph his skin originating from the marking on his hip. He felt a sudden pain in his mouth as his teeth sharpened and his canines extended. He felt his back wriggle and then something explode out of his pants. It felt like an extension of his body, another limb perhaps, but his mind was focused elsewhere as his arms and feet began to surge with a burning sensation. His fingernails grew a little longer into claws and he felt another bone growing out from his wrist and his arms adorned bat like wings. His feet destroyed his shoes as they too grew longer nails or rather claws. He felt his skin hardening and the sensations return to his chest as something cold and smooth emerged to the middle of his chest.

A growl emitted from his throat as his eyes felt as though they were on fire for a moment, but it was quickly gone. He was now fully transformed and his heartbeat rang in his ears as fear and anger took hold of him and he launched himself at the closest thing.

Runo wanted to scream for what she had just witness, but fear kept her from doing so. Keith was standing in front of her protectively as he realized what was happening. The brunette was fine one moment and now he was some sort of lizard human. His tail swayed back and forth like a cat, but paused as now the morphing was finished. He growled and then leapt forward. Keith was evasive and moved Runo away as well.

"Runo get out of here!" Keith shouted to the blunette as he tried to keep the brunette focused on him.

She didn't hesitate, but didn't run out of total range for curiosity kept her. Keith nearly escaped another blow from the brunette as he swung his tail to catch the blonde off guard.

"Dan, listen to me!" Keith demanded of the rabid younger boy, "You've got to fight the urge! Don't listen to the voice! C'mon Dan, you don't like violence!"

A guttural growl was the older boy's only reply from the brunette as he charged blindly only to be stopped by the blonde and thrown backwards.

"I didn't want to do this so soon, but you leave me no choice." Keith cried out to the brunette, "Don't think you're alone in all of this now."

He too fell to his knees as his own body morphed. Black marking graphed his body and silver gray spikes sprouted from his shoulders and one from the middle of his arms. He too grew claws and fangs as well as a tail only it was black with silver spikes. A small silver horn pointed out from Keith's forehead and his own eyes glowed, but his were red. He stood ready to fight and let out a roar.

Dan was caught off guard by the black and silver lizard boy before him. One thing was common between the both of them and it was that their shirts were ripped to shreds so the only clothing they both had was their pants. One thing though was certain after they both had totally morphed and that was this fight was about to get serious. Dan retracted his wings and charged forward to tackle his opponent. Keith was ready and leapt over the out of control brunette that barely noticed missing his target. As he landed, the blonde took ahold of the red tail yanking the younger boy backwards into a sleeper hold.

"Dan, calm yourself! Think rationally!" Keith hissed as he held the struggling rabid boy, "This isn't you! Attacking in cold blood is not your way! You're kind and gentle!"

"Dan please stop!" Cried another voice, "Drago wouldn't like to see you as this!"

Keith turned to yell at the blunette, but because of the distraction Dan was able to slip out of the hold and knock the blonde back into a wall. Then he was next to Runo with bloodlust in his eyes and a clawed hand grabbed her throat lifting her up off her feet.

"Dan….please….." Runo choked, "Drago….Drago is your older brother's name….isn't it? Please Dan….."

Keith stood up brushing the rubble off himself, "So kill or be killed?"

The blonde was then astonished at what he saw next as the brunette lowered the blunette and then fell to his knees. His mind was becoming less foggy as he suddenly came to a memory of a tall tan boy with dyed red hair that also had blonde streaks in it was talking to his younger self. He couldn't hear it, but yet he understood it was words of comfort.

'Who are you?' Dan wondered in thought for a moment and then came back to reality.

"Runo get back from him!" A voice shouted and Dan leapt to his feet and backed away from her as well.

"Dan?" Runo murmured as a look of utter fear became his expression.

He finally realized what was happening and who exactly he was now, but now he wasn't sure what he was species wise. He looked at his hands; no they were claws, claws of a monstrosity. He started running, and he didn't stop until he reached the woods, but not until he felt it was far away enough. He stopped to rest on a branch of a tree, high enough from the ground no one would notice him. Who was the boy in his memory exactly? Dan gripped his head and let out a scream of aggravation. He was feeling so confused and angry with himself, but the weirdest thing was that he had felt like this before, but he couldn't remember when.

He curled his tail around himself as a chill in the wind made him shiver. He closed his eyes and tried to make it all go away by pretending that it was all just a horrible dream. His amnesia never really bothered him that much at first, but now he had to know why and what he was missing such precious memories.

"What am I? Who am I?" The brunette murmured burying his head in his hands.

"Dan." A voice whispered and a hand came to rest on his backside, "Kuso, snap out of it."

He did snap out of it and nearly fell out to the tree because of it, but a hand caught him and pulled him back up easily. The brunette looked up to see it was the blonde again.

"Take it easy and let me explain what's happening to you." The blonde said with a reassuring smile.

"What is this? What did that spore do to me?" Dan asked frantically, "I can't go home like this!"

"Hey, calm down!" Keith said putting his hands on the brunette's shoulder, "The form you're in now is proof that you were strong enough to survive the spore's disease, but there's more to them. If you constantly listen to that woman's voice you'll surely lose your sanity and become a bloodlust monster."

"So then why, why did you and I survive only to become this?" Dan asked gesturing to himself.

Keith leaned back into the tree's trunk with a sigh, "I don't necessarily know, but I can tell you how to change back at least."

"How?" Dan asked standing up excitedly.

"Just calm down, ya know, meditate. Took me a couple of hours my first time, but once you get the hang of it…ya know." Keith stated.

Dan nodded and sat down trying to clear his mind of all distraction and just focusing on bliss. He stayed like that for nearly half an hour before he finally started to regress back to his normal human form. He opened his eyes and was smiling brightly as he was back to his normal self.

"Looks like you'll have the hang of it." Keith said grabbing ahold of the brunette and jumping down out of the tree.

"Thanks Keith, sorry I attacked you and Runo, I don't understand why I did though." The brunette said as the blonde returned to being human as well.

"Well the reason you attack me is because at the first transformation there's an instinct to kill any other that bears a mark of fate." Keith said as he showed the back of his right shoulder to Dan.

On it was a black tattoo that reminded Dan of a cobra bearing it's fangs. Dan looked down at his own mark of fate and sighed.

"I still don't get it." Dan murmured.

Keith shook his head, "I still can't wrap my own brain around it all, but I could only figure out how to hide this form and keep it under control."

A thought crossed the brunette's mind and he had to know, "How long have you been like this, Keith?"

Keith proceeded to removing his tattered shirt so only his pants were the clothing he adorned.

"About a week and a half." Keith replied stuffing his hands into his pockets, "I was taking out the trash and was too lazy to put on my protection and well, I thought it was my imagination and fear, but well, how about you? I lent you my mask, so what happened?"

Dan stuffed his own hands into his pockets as he remember the fleeting memory of his fall the day before, "On the roof when Runo and I were arguing, I slipped and well, while I was falling my scarf came off and at that same time a spore floated by into my throat."

"So she didn't shove you at all." Keith stated rhetorically.

"Is that why you two were talking before?" Dan wondered.

"Yeah," Keith said starting to walk towards the edge of the woods, "I was trying to get her side of the story to make sure I wasn't jumping to conclusions."

The two were quiet as they wandered to the edge of the woods and a sigh escaped the brunette's lips.

"It's getting late and we'd both better get home." Keith said finally as Dan grimaced, "What's wrong?"

"I'm afraid to go home now as a monster. What if I transform in front of my parents?" Dan mumbled.

Keith put a hand on the brunette's shoulder reassuringly, "I'll help you sneak back. As for your monster side, just keep meditating."

Dan nodded and let the blonde lead him home.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12: Meditation**

For the next several days school remained cancelled and eventually the news released possible information of an evacuation order. Dan spent most of that time meditating and trying to keep calm about his 'condition'. He had slightly forgotten about his memory retrieve, but the questions lingered in his subconscious. Thankfully his parents hadn't noticed the disappearance, but in the town there was talk of two monsters going at it and then disappearing into the woods, heading north. No real evidence of this event was gather and thus thought to be rumors.

Dan was now sitting in the living room slightly listening to the forecast for their area as he studied his history book as instructed by his mother, who was occupied with cooking in the kitchen while her husband was up in his study doing business for his company that employed him. Due to the cancellation of schooling for the town, a lot of businesses decided to do the same and limit down their activities. Also it was per instruction from the government.

A loud knock resounded from their front door and jolted Dan to his feet.

"I'll get it!" He exclaimed to his mother in the kitchen as he made way to the door and peered out the keyhole.

He grumbled under his breath finding it was covered and pulled his shirt up over his face for protection. He really didn't need to since he was already infected, but Keith was trying to blend in so Dan figured it was for the best. He opened the door a little to peek out. It was several military men in uniform with guns and gas masks.

"Can I help you?" Dan asked a little worried that maybe these men were here for him.

He stuck his head out the door not really wanting to let them in or risk his parents getting infected with the spores.

"Excuse us son, but we have orders to visit all civilian homes in this village to announce the official evacuation orders and explain as well as answer your questions. Are your parents home? We have some forms we need them to sign." Said the one not carrying his gun in his arms, but papers.

Dan felt a hand on his shoulder and he turned to find his father standing behind him.

"Let them in son." Shinjiro said before allowing the soldiers in.

Dan nodded, but didn't like the fact that the armed men intruded. It made him nervous and feel threatened.

"What's going on?" Miyoko asked coming out from the kitchen and a surprised look took over her face as she saw the soldiers.

"Sorry for the sudden intrusion folks, but just allow me some of your time and I'll be on my way." The soldier holding the papers stated, "Tomorrow we begin the official evacuation of this town and all exits out of here are covered by military personal as well as scientists and doctors. Now I need you to fill out this form to allow filing to be made on your whereabouts after you've been evacuated and to see if you need a new residence assigned to you if no one is available to take in your family. If you know of any family members capable of doing so for your family please fill out the bottom section of the last page. Also if you don't have a car one will be provided for you. Upon exit of the town your vehicle will be stopped and searched as well as all family member examined to be sure there are infected persons hiding amongst the evacuees and then have them properly treated. Full cooperation is appreciated and I'll be back in an hour to allow you some time to fill out this pamphlet. Thank you for your time and good luck."

He handed the bundle of papers to Shinjiro and then left without another word. Dan was sweating slightly as he realized that it might be possible for them to detect that he was amongst the infected.

"Let me help you fill that out honey and Dan, sweetie, go pack up the necessary things you'll need, like clothes and such." Miyoko said breaking the heavy silence.

Dan nodded to his mother and went upstairs to his room. He shut the door and fell to his knees in desperate to know what to do now. He looked around the room and spied his phone laying on his desk and ran up to snatch it up. He quickly opened it and went to his contacts hoping the blonde would be able to help him, but alas his call wouldn't go through. He dropped the phone in a panick and tried to boot up his computer's internet, but it seemed all contact with the outside world was cut off and he was utterly alone.

'Calm down and meditate otherwise you'll lose control and they'll know for sure. You're just going to have to go through with this on your own.' Dan thought as he closed his eyes and focused on his rhythmic breathing.

After a while he opened his eyes and went to his closet and pulled out two large duffle bags, going to work on filling them with clothing. He filled one with clothing only and the other he halfway filled it with clothes and then some items he would need to survive on his own. He figured that it was best to do so in case he needed to run away.

The next day came without much thought to Dan for he had barely slept that night and even though he was worn out from packing the family car full of what his parents would need mostly, his mind wouldn't let him rest for he could feel the monster wanting to come out and had to meditate most of the night for fear of unleashing it. His mother came to wake him as he was hiding under his comforter so it looked like he was sleeping.

"Wake up Dan, honey, it's time to leave." Miyoko called to her son placing her warm hand on his head that was slightly poking out of the comforter.

"Morning mom." Dan mumbled as he yawned and stretched.

"When you're ready come to the kitchen for a quick breakfast and then we can start this long day." She said with a warm smile and then left the room.

He solemnly got out of his pajamas and put on a plain blue shirt, a pair of black jeans, a thin orange jacket with huge pockets which he stuffed with his cell phone, mp3 player, headphones, and his house key. He let out a heavy sigh before finally closing the door to his room for the last time and went to the bathroom and then down to the kitchen. His mother had prepared a few plates of scrambled eggs and filled their cups with the last of the milk and orange juice.

"You got everything you need?" Shinjiro asked taking a sip of his orange juice as Dan slid into his seat.

"Yeah." Dan mumbled lowly as he used his fork to scoop up some egg.

"I'm leaving all the dishes in the dishwasher and when you two are done please put them in their and I'll start it before we leave." Miyoko said as she took her seat at the table and they ate their last meal in that house.

Dan's heart was racing as they exited their car into the care of the military and proceed to the line for the health check-up that was mandatory for them all. His hands were sweating profusely in his jacket pockets he had them stuffed in. He was so sure they were going to catch him and his only chance to escape was gone long ago, but he didn't want to leave his parents alone. He looked around trying to spy if anyone else was there that he knew and perhaps he could find Keith.

"Next!" rang out the nurse as she exited the tent and found the scared brunette standing there absentmindedly, "Come along boy."

She grabbed his shoulder and pulled him forward away from his parents as he looked back at them they flashed warm smiles. He wanted to tell them everything and tell them his final farewell, but the words wouldn't surface before he was led away into the small tent.

"Relax son this'll be like a normal check-up." The male doctor said as he proceeded to examine the brunette.

First he checked his eyes, then ears and hearing, as well as his breathing. He seemed to be doing fine until it came for the x-ray. Practically naked with only his underwear that barely covered the marking on his left hip. The nurse was quick to notice.

"Weird tattoo you got there." She remarked earning the doctor's interest.

"Mind if we examine it real quick, Daniel?" the doctor asked coming away from the x-ray machine's control panel.

Dan hesitated for a moment and then nodded. The male doctor slipped the brunette's boxers low enough so he could see the entire marking. Dan held in his fear as they were so silent.

"It a secret tattoo I got to rebel against my parents a long time ago." Dan stated in a lie.

They nodded after finishing examining the tattoo and Dan laid down as instructed so they could commence the x-ray machine.

"This'll only take a second, but after you've dressed we'll need you to go wait outside for a bit." The nurse informed the brunette as he tried to relax.

She was right for it wasn't long until he was sitting on a bench outside of the tent waiting for his parents as well as for the scientist that was supposed to test him some more. When he walked out he was surprised to find Mylene sitting and waiting as well. She seemed well composed and patient unlike the many others that surrounded them. He took a seat next to her as well as greeting her. He felt his mark pulse for a moment and realized that she too must be baring a mark of fate.

"How long have they kept you waiting?" He asked the blue eyed girl.

"Not long just finished with the checkup." She stated coolly.

"Have you seen Keith or any of the others?" Dan asked as he noticed her expression shift a little and he guessed it must've been a mark bearer's reaction.

She eyed him for a minute and then decided to speak, "So you too are worried?"

Dan hesitated trying to figure out how to reply in the code they were doing, "Are you?"

She nodded and eyed the soldier not standing too far away making sure he wasn't watching her facial features and smiled.

"How long ago did you see Keith?" Mylene asked and Dan took it as she was trying to find out when he had been infected.

"A couple of days ago when I went to drop off his mask that he lent me, but I got a surprise." Dan replied watching the guard as well.

Mylene nodded indicating she understood and then proceeded with the conversation, "So what's your parents' plan then?"

"Well, I don't really know." Dan replied as a man with barely any hair in a lab coat walked over to the bench.

"Miss Mylene Pharaoh?" He called to the group sitting on the bench.

Mylene stiffened a little and then stood up.

"I am." She said faking confidence.

"Follow me." He said and turned away.

Mylene looked back at the brunette to speak one last time.

"Maybe I'll see you later Dan, perhaps when this is all over with we all should meet up." Mylene said in a giddy voice that frightened the brunette, but he knew it was ploy and watched her mouth the last part of her sentence, "The woods."

He nodded, "Yes."

She smiled and quickly followed after the scientist.

_Okay some fair warning for the coming chapters, I'm going to change up the Bakugan universe lore some and what not so now you've been warned. Be prepared._


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13: Path**

Now he was by himself except for all others waiting to be tested. It wasn't long before it was his turn and reluctantly he went.

"Just some quick tests and then you can go back to waiting for your mom and dad." The scientist stated.

This one was different, much younger than the one Mylene had left with and he had dark brown hair. Dan followed him to a small building that was one large room. Inside a female assistant was cleaning off some supplies and smiled warmly to Dan as he took a seat on a small folding chair. The scientist went to a small box and his assistant went to Dan's side.

"Pardon me." She chimed as she reached for his left side and exposed the mark of fate.

He lurched a little, but held his calm composure until he saw what the scientist was bringing towards him. He was carrying a small vial with a small orb trapped in it. It glowed faintly lime green and as it came closer the brunette felt his mark react by slowly beginning to graph his skin with the weird lines and such. He started to recognize the thing in the vial as a spore and watched in amazement as a small tendril seemed to span out towards his mark making it burn and he felt an oncoming transformation, but as soon the assistant and scientist notice quickly hiding the vial back in the box while the assistant allowed the brunette to cover back up. Now they knew he was infected and the danger only increased as the scientist had assistant step out while he pretend to be preparing for another test.

"That was a preliminary. Now we get to the real deal." The scientist said watching Dan carefully.

Dan was frozen with fear, but snapped out of it as the assistant returned with several soldiers behind her. That was when he reacted and got out of the chair allowing the transformation to happen. His chest burned and his hands became claws as well as his feet.

"Shoot him!" Cried one of the soldiers as Dan finished transforming.

Bullets bounced off him as he leapt backwards for a moment and then sprung forward knocking over the armed men and dashing out the door. He heard several screams as he bolt towards the outside of the tented area. He noticed ahead they were trying to cut him off, but he spread out his arms and his wing membrane extended from his skin. He gave them several good flaps before finally leaping up into the air. He thought at first he was going to fall flat on his face, but soon the air flowed and he was gaining altitude as well as speed as he continued to flap.

He heard many curses below as well as screams and gunshots as he flew to the woods that turned into a dense forest. Tears slipped down his cheeks as he was leaving his parents behind knowing it was probably the last time he would see them. He flew for an hour or two before finally tiring out and landing on a sturdy tree branch.

He retracted his wings and the bone that extended from his wrist collapsed down against his arm, but remained separate. He panted and sat down on the branch wondering how far he was and if it was far enough. The sound of twigs snapping alerted him and he quickly got to his feet in fear, but the slight burning feeling coming from his left side told him it was one of the others like him.

"Mylene?" He called out as he heard the footsteps coming closer.

"Dan?" A voice called that Dan instantly recognized and he jumped down from the tree.

It was Mylene, but her body was morphed with her skin a tint of blue and her hair gathered into tendrils as it hung off her head. She too had claws, but they were webbed, and spikes coming off her forearms and she looked almost naked due to the scales surrounding her chest and bottom part of her abdomen. Dan blushed a little as he gazed at the orange gem in the middle of her chest and then noticed her marking. It looked like a dark blue star that sat on her right thigh. She cleared her throat indicating that she knew he was staring and immediately pulled his eyes to her's.

"Sorry." Dan apologized quickly as he noted her cheeks were turning a shade of purple and he realized that his shirt and jacket had ripped so he was shirtless.

His lean muscles were being displayed as well as the green gem in the middle of his own chest.

Finally she spoke, "We should try and locate some of the others as well as find us some clothes. I feel so naked in this form."

Dan nodded flicking his tail a bit noticing that she was holding herself slightly to emphasize her need for clothing.

"Are you cold?" Dan asked feeling dumb after the words escaped his lips.

Mylene shot him a dark look before traipsing ahead.

"Don't even try, Daniel." She grumbled.

_MyleneXDan hint...not just kidding. Has anyone else ever noticed that Bakugan seems to be a harem trope as well with all these girls surrounding Dan, but I know not all of them are after the poor brunette. At first it was like Julie and Runo later Alice and Mira after them was Fabia, but Paige seemed to hate Dan's guts. Sorry fangirl chatting up a storm, well I'll post the next chapter now. Enjoy! RnR_


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14: Call me Spitfire!**

"So where we going then?" Dan asked knowing the town would be swarming with soldiers, "Where can we go?"

Mylene stopped as the realization came to her as well.

"You have a point there." She said as a couple of spores floated by and her marking began to glow.

The spores acted like magnets to her marking and the small light tendrils reached out to her marking. She watched as the tendrils touch her mark of fate and were sucked in. She stopped in her tracks in shock at what had just happened as well as Dan.

"Mylene! Are you okay?" Dan quickly exclaimed as she turned to face him.

"Yeah, weird I just felt my energy being replenished from doing that." She murmured in astonishment.

"Oh?" a voice murmured making Mylene prepare herself as well as Dan, but both lightened their urge to defend when they both felt the marks burn a little.

A boy with lime green curly hair and plum colored eyes stepped out from behind a tree. He too was in his morphed form and looked like he had dark bronze armoring that was very streamlined almost making the boy look like a knight in bronze.

"I know you! Your Hydron an underclassmen." Mylene proclaimed.

"I thought I recognized you too." Hydron stated shyly as he came closer, "When they came to my parents' house I freaked and ran away. I've been wandering these woods for hours."

"Do you know if they are patrolling the town?" Dan asked his curiosity now spiked.

Hydron shook his head solemnly, "I don't know, I've been too afraid to go back there and I've ran into a few other like us, but they were wild and mindless."

"Probably because they were listening to the voice." Said another voice making everyone's hair stand on edge, but Dan felt another burning sensation and recognized the voice.

"Keith you've got to stop sneaking up on us." Dan said turning to face the morphed blonde.

"Finally you appear." Mylene said with much aggravation, "Is there anyone else that wants to surprise us?"

Keith laughed and patted Mylene's shoulder.

"Geez you all need to take a chill pill." Keith said with a smirk.

"Is Mira okay?" Mylene demanded to know.

"Yeah. She's safe with my parents. Thankfully she wasn't infected." Keith said with a bit of sadness in his voice, but he smiled to show he was okay.

"That's good, but I don't want to stand around here anymore since there's enough of us, I say let's go to my house, I have some clothes to pick up." Mylene said looking to Hydron, "Could you lead us there?"

"Yeah." Hydron said heading off to where he believed their town was.

It was late afternoon by the time they were sneaking through the abandoned town. After of which they arrived on the edge, Mylene thought they would all split up, but Hydron insisted on pairing up. Arguing commenced and thus they all followed Mylene to her house. While she was inside getting what she needed the boys stayed on guard outside.

"So, Dan, Hydron," Keith started his arms were folded against his chest while he leaned against the fence surrounding the Pharaoh residence, "Do you need to stop at your houses or no?"

Hydron shook his head nervously and Dan suddenly remembered he had left all his clothes in his duffle bag with his parents, but he also remembered he had forgotten the precious necklace at his parents' house.

"I might need to stop by my place, but I don't have any clothes. I was dumb and packed them all up. They are with my parents." Dan admitted rubbing the back of his head in embarrassment.

Keith chuckled and gave Dan a pat on the back, "That's fine Kuso maybe you wanted to leave them a reminder of you, but I have plenty I could lend to you and possibly Hydron too."

Hydron sighed loudly in aggravation, "You know I don't really see the point in clothing unless we want to go into hiding amongst humans, but they'll be checking. We should just accept that we are no longer human and just never morph back!"

Tears started streaming down the lime green haired boy's face and caused concern for the older boys.

"Hydron, are you okay?" Dan asked confused slightly at the younger boy's outburst.

Hydron quickly turned around and covered his face with his arm.

"No, I'm not. My parents almost turned me into the military." Hydron managed to say between sobs, "I told them about my condition after we turned in our papers and they…..they…..they reacted as I thought they would."

"Hydron…." Keith murmured, but only Dan heard the blonde's words.

Hydron continued, "They've never really cared anyway, they wanted a daughter, not a son. My mother could only bear one child. I was the thing they got stuck with."

Dan put a hand on Hydron's shoulder and turned the boy around, "You know I've heard lots about you from the upperclassmen. A lot of them were counting on you to be the next basketball star for our school and the track team believes it won't be hard for you to get a scholarship."

Hydron looked at Dan with confusion evident for he didn't understand what the brunette was talking about all of a sudden.

Dan continued despite the reaction he was getting, "If your parents won't be your family then fill your life with friends and you have plenty of them."

Hydron looked downward and gritted his teeth, but before more could be said Mylene finally came out.

"What's the ruckus all about?" She asked loudly as she strutted out wearing a dark blue miniskirt as well as a tube top of the same color.

Slung over her left shoulder was a green backpack that looked heavily stuffed. She put a hand on her hip and smirked at the boys looking her over. She was still morphed, but it was a little weird to see her in such an outfit due to most of them only seeing her at school.

"Quit gawking and let's get a move on." She snapped strutting past them with flair.

Keith was the first to snap out of it.

"She's right and since my place is closest let's go there." Keith stated and led the way now, "After that we'll make a last stop at the Kuso residence."

Everyone nodded and fell into place as they snuck around the neighborhood.

_I think I'm going to have an ongoing theme for my fanfiction chapter to have one at least titled Call me _. I did that in another fanfiction and seem to find it fun. Anyway hope you enjoyed this chapter and seems I introduced Hydron's story a little too soon, but he's not going to show up that often anyway, so I spilled the beans. _


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15: Spores**

A cloud of spores descended on them and everyone found their markings glowing once more and as Mylene's had done before then all spores were absorbed by their markings except for one spore Dan accidently swallowed. He coughed and choked on it slightly as a burning sensation filled his throat. He let out a harsh cough which seemed to produce a flame. He coughed again gaining the same result and tested it several times without forcing the cough.

"So swallowing that spore allowed you to breathe fire?" Hydron wondered aloud, "These spore are so weird."

Dan massaged his throat a bit trying to soothe his burning sensation. Keith took note and paused to ask, but Dan shook his head.

"I'm fine." He said a few small licks of fire sparks escaping his mouth as he spoke, "I just got to learn how to control it."

As he spoke the fire escaping his mouth seemed to calm down as he was starting to understand its function and hold it back.

"There." He said after a while of walking and practicing.

"That was quick." Mylene stated as she leaned against the porch railing of the Clay residence.

They all nodded to her as they wandered into to the large house. Dan had been in the place multiple times so he was used to the largeness of each room, Hydron however, hadn't and was gaping at everything. Soon they were in the blonde's bedroom going through his old clothes that he no longer worn that much and trying them on. Dan and Keith had reverted to their human forms while Hydron was a little reluctant to do so.

"Do you need clothes too?" Keith asked Hydron who stood in the doorway of the room with his arms folded.

"No, not really, I'm never changing back." Hydron stated glumly.

"C'mon, dude you need something to blend in with." Dan assured the younger teen as he handed him a few shirts that Dan barely fit into, "Just try one on at least to make sure."

Hydron accepted the shirts, but still stood in the doorway staring at them in his hand.

He was like that for a few minutes before he finally rumbled, "Alright, but no looking while I morph back, okay?"

Dan and Keith looked at each other a little confused. Hydron blushed deeply as he furrowed his brow.

"I lose all my clothes when I morph so I'll be nude when I revert, which is why I don't want anyone looking until I have something on." Hydron explained as he came into the room.

"Okay, we won't look." Keith promised with a hidden chuckle and both he and Dan turned their backs to Hydron as the younger boy grunted with the effects of regressing.

The boys finally exited the Clay house adorned in new clothing and with small bags for their extras slung on their shoulders. Now it was Mylene turn to stare as she looked each of them over thoroughly. She noted Keith, he adorned a simple black shirt with a purple splatter graphic on it while wearing a pair of dark grey sweats a small blue duffle back swung as his shoulder as he waltzed about. Dan on the other hand was wearing tight jeans with an orange tank top showing off his lean muscles. A navy blue backpack was slung off his right shoulder. Hydron though Mylene had to question his choice of clothing. He was garnished in a dark brown sweater jacket that was slightly unzipped to reveal the green tank top he had chosen, as for his lower torso he wore beige cargo pants with black sock and grey sandals.

"Seriously, socks with sandals?" Mylene commented as she finished looking them over, "You know that's going to be destroyed when you transform?"

Hydron gritted his teeth at the critique and stuck his nose up in the air as he walked past her. Pretending to ignore her existence as he waited for Dan to take lead. Dan chuckled a bit before dashing off ahead to his place. It was too long before he was digging through drawers and practically turning his room upside down while looking for the trinket. He did manage to find some shoes he had forgotten and was quick to pack them away, but it didn't make up for his missing marble necklace.

Finally it clicked, he hadn't left it in his room last, but in the bathroom from the shower he had taken awhile back. Not that he hadn't showered after, but it was an out of sight out of mind. He raced to his bathroom and found it still lying on the counter he had placed it on, totally untouched. He quickly snatched it up and attached it to his neck tucking the small orb beneath his tank top.

He let out a small sigh of relief before a boom in the distance alerted him. He went to the window and peered out to see in the distance several soldiers running about shooting at the mindlessly infected he then felt his mark burn as it recognized the others with the mark of fate nearby.

"Dan!" Keith shouted up the stairs, "We have to leave now! They're out eradicating the mindless ones."

Dan didn't hesitate any and grunted as he allowed his features to morph. Little damage was done to the clothes he wore now after the transformation was finished he retracted his wing membranes and headed down to the ground floor of his house. All the others were gathered in his hallway.

"We can sneak out my back door." Dan suggested as he secured the duffle bag to himself and the others did the same with theirs.

Only Hydron remained unmorphed as they escaped and tried to circle around to the back woods.

"C'mon Hydron! Morph you idiot!" Mylene snarled at the younger boy.

Before he had been refusing to revert and now he was refusing to transform.

"I just got these clothes!" He shouted back at her as they all raced through the forest.

The sun was starting to set and the landscape was dark against a fiery color schemed sky.

"Hydron you better so stray bullets won't harm you!" Dan suggested over his shoulder as one whizzed over his head.

Hydron let out a growl and grunted a few times as he allowed his transformation to occur and his clothes were shredded.

"Dammit!" Hydron cursed as he ran.

"This way!" Keith shouted over his shoulder as he tried to get them all to follow him away from the town and more out towards the country.

The moon was starting to rise as they now slowly trudged through the woods. They moved silently, but exhaustion was setting in heavily. Dan paused at a tree propping himself against it. Hydron did the same as well as Mylene.

"Keith!" Dan called to the blonde that hadn't noticed his friends' exhaustion.

He looked them all over and sighed, "Well let's rest up in the trees. I'll stay up and keep watch."

"I'll be next after you." Dan stated with a smirk as he climbed up the tree soon followed by the others.


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16: Sleepless**

Each took their turn, but their sleep was not restful morning came and they descended the tree and went back to hiking through the woods. They did this for a day until night fell again. They had stopped at a river to collect some water and also cool down a bit. Mylene meanwhile was testing her abilities.

She was standing in the water twirling her fingers about in the water until she could feel the energy gather close to her hand and then she would pull the water upwards making it levitate. She smirked as her practice was paying off.

"That's cool, Mylene!" Dan comment as he swooped down and landed on a large oak tree branch that hung over the water slightly near the blue haired girl.

She looked up at him and smirked widely, "Well, I would expect nothing less. After all if we are these creature these we might as well have some sort of power."

"It's weird though," Dan went on as he sat down on the branch and swung his legs back and forth while his tail twitched, "I don't feel hungry as often and every time I absorb a spore I feel more powerful and revitalized."

Mylene nodded and looked down at the water, with a wave of her hand the water followed the motion and created a small wave. She smiled at the product of her gesture and tried several more times before finally exhausting herself. She looked at the sky noting the coloration as the sun was setting before wading out of the river. Dan leapt off the branch landing next to her as Keith and Hydron were returning from their food venture.

"We found a bushel of raspberries!" Hydron announced proudly as he put down the bundle of them.

Keith didn't look satisfied with their find and sighed, "Sorry it's not much you two."

Mylene smiled proudly as she walked over to the pile of dead fish she had spent the prior hour catching.

"That's okay they'll go perfectly with these fish I caught. With Dan's fire breath it won't be hard to cook them correctly." Mylene stated proudly as she pointed them out.

"I'll go get some wood." Dan mention as he walked past Keith and Hydron.

"Come on." Mylene said to Keith and Hydron, "Help me gut these things."

An hour later the group was sitting on the bank of the small river watching the sun disappear. Satisfied burps rang out amongst them as they all laid there. They talked about school and wondered how much different life would be after the spore event was done.

"We should all get some rest." Keith stated standing up and dusting himself off.

They all nodded in agreement and climbed up into two different trees each taking their own branch for a safe resting spot. Hydron announced he would take watch first so they rest of them fell into a deep sleep while the lime green haired boy stayed awake.

It was about Dan's turn to take watch when he was roughly shaken by someone.

"Dan wake up!" Hydron hissed as he gripped the brunette's shoulders tightly.

"Hmmmmm, what is it?" Dan moaned out as he sat up and rubbed the sleep from his eyes.

"Don't you hear it?" Hydron whispered roughly as he paused to allow the sound to finally carry into the brunette's eardrums.

Dan focused on his hearing and he was able to detect it.

"Dogs barking?" Dan murmured in surprise as he got to his feet now fully alert, "They're closing in. Why didn't you wake us sooner?"

Hydron scowled at the comment, "I don't have hearing like you and the others."

Dan rolled his eyes and looked over to the tree Mylene and Keith were sleeping and noticed that they already were awake and prepared. His heart began to beat harder as the dogs came closer and they could hear the shouts of people, but not only that everyone's marks began to burn meaning that there was another like them with these people, but the burning increased instead of fading meaning that there was more than just one. Hydron began to panic as well as Dan as Hydron used his newly learned ability to disappear. His skin could turn translucent allowing him to blend in with his surroundings.

All who were up in the tree shrunk into the shadows as a group of soldiers lead by bloodhounds came upon their hiding.

"They must be here the dogs aren't moving just barking up at the trees." One soldier said and then apparently starting talking to someone else as he barked out a command, "Throw your lights up there so our friends can fish them out for capture."

Suddenly a large spotlight blinded Dan, the brunette quickly used his arm to cover his eyes from the harsh light, but then a figure blocked it. Dan peeked at him panic rising in his chest as he examined the being before him. It looked like some sort of ninja in green clad, but with black wings and narrow hazel eyes piecing him from beneath a hood and his mouth was covered.

"You've got nowhere to go so I suggest you surrender to us." The ninja said to Dan as the brunette glanced over to see Keith and Mylene going through the same thing.

Dan backed up and then leapt backwards out of the tree and spread his wings out to take to the sky. He wasn't the only one with a bright idea as Mylene leapt into the river calling to the water for aide and Keith seemed to be engaged in battle with some large man.

"You can't escape." The ninja stated once more as he appeared at Dan's side.

He ignored the flying ninja and took to the sky trying to lose him with speed as well as dive in on Keith's attacker. He knocked the big guy down and then found himself tumbling into the middle of the soldiers. Instantly they all shined their spotlight on him and he couldn't see so he tried to blindly take to the sky only to have his throat grabbed and his body slammed into the ground.

"Get off me!" Dan roared as his tail whipped around and grabbed ahold of his attacker's ankle and so the pressure on his neck was relieved.

Using his tail carefully he flung away his attacker and got to his feet. He retracted his wings and parried a blade with his wing bone as the ninja leapt at him with a kunai. They struggled to overpower each other until Dan grew frustrated.

"ARGH! Can't you just leave us alone!" The brunette roared as he forced off the ninja and leapt backwards once more.

The ninja was practically on top of him with each movement and Dan could barely focus on each attack. His frustration took form as he let out an angry roar as the ninja came within striking distance, but he had a trick up his sleeve or rather in his throat. Opening his mouth wide he let the fire escape him and singe the ninja bird who let out a yelp of agony as he was scorched. With one down Dan took off to assist Hydron against a girl with cat ears and tail. It took a moment for the brunette to recognize her.

"Runo?!" He gasped as she blocked Hydron's fist attack.

"Dan!?" She gaped as well providing Hydron the perfect opportunity to kick her away.

"Forget her Dan we got to move!" Hydron spat as he grabbed the brunette and went to the river which they all had been driven towards.

Dan looked behind him seeing that the soldiers were working on launching some sort of device.

"Wait Hydron-" Dan shouted at the younger boy as he wrenched his hand free, but didn't get to finish his sentence as Mylene let out a scream.

She was stuck in some kind of net and was trying to shred, but to no avail. The same happened to Hydron and then Keith, but Dan launched himself into the air before he could be targeted. He smirked at his attackers knowing they couldn't reach him at that height, but a blow to the back alerted him that the ninja was back in action.

"You surprised me once, but never again." The ninja proclaimed as Dan righted himself in the air.

"Don't think I'll go to my death quietly!" Dan spat back, "Especially by traitors like you!"

The ninja let out a chuckle, "I think you are mistaken we aren't capturing you for extermination."

Dan spat out another flame and soared higher, "I'm not stupid, there's also the possibility of being a lab rat."

Dan dove into the forest trying to lose the ninja bird. He was so focused on the ninja that he didn't notice the girl leaping up at him and knocking him back out of the sky. He grimaced as he stood up and shook off the dirt and twigs then a strange pain made him check his wings. Several thin tree branches were sticking out of his wing membranes rendering him flightless. He couldn't retract them either so he had to resort to dodging as the blue haired girl came at him once more.

"Will you surrender Dan?" Runo asked him as she paused noticing his wounds.

He glared at her and then began to formulate another flame attack, but a heavy blow to his back knocked the wind out of him and he collapsed to his knees and hands. He practically puked out the fire now as he tried to regain his breath.

"Volt that wasn't necessary." Runo scolded as the big brute dropped a net over the brunette.

"Runo's right Volt." The ninja stated as he landed near them and the soldiers approached, "Careful with this one, his wings have been heavily damaged."

"The trucks are on their way." The lead soldier announced.

"Sorry about this Dan." Runo said as she bent down to face the exhausted brunette, "But believe me I won't let them harm you or the others. You have my word."

Dan closed his eyes with his body wanting to revert, but it couldn't due to the damage done to his wing membranes. He collapsed into a deep sleep.


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17: Mistrust**

He was in the backyard of some house holding a katana in his grip.

"Come on Dan!" said a boy with red hair and golden streaks in it, "Focus! You want to be a samurai?"

"Yeah." Dan replied unwillingly.

"Good now block me this time." The red head said as he came charging at him.

As the red haired boy was about to strike a door opened a woman shouted at them both.

"Daniel! Drago! What are you doing?!" exclaimed a younger version of Dan's mother.

"Aw, mom I was teaching him a few tricks Uncle Apollonier showed me." Drago defended with a hand on his hip.

Their mother shook her head and sighed, "Dan's too young to being playing with dangerous swords, now put those weapons away and come in for lunch."

"Yes ma'am." Drago replied a little disgruntled as he took the katana from Dan and put them in a shed, "I'll teach ya more later, 'kay bro?"

Dan nodded and followed him into the house, but as he entered it faded away.

He was awoken by the feeling of his wing membranes being prodded at. His vision was blurry, but it appeared he was laying on his stomach and as it cleared he realized it was a small bed he was laying on and it was a shaggy blonde man in a lab coat tugging out the twigs and branches stuck in his wings. He pretended to still be asleep as the presumable doctor paused for a moment to look up at his face. The trick worked and the doctor went back to removing the debris. Silently and slowly the brunette maneuvered his tail close enough to the man that in one quick motion it was around his waist and the brunette was sitting up with his tail suspending the man in the air.

"Hey! Hey! Hey! Put me down kid!" The man shouted struggling in the grip of the tail.

"Who are you?" Dan snarled, "What are you doing to me?"

"I'm removing the twigs and such from your wings so they can heal properly. Please put me down I'm afraid of heights!" The man yelled as a door swung open and the ninja entered followed by Runo.

"Dan put him down." Runo demanded as she was met with the brunette's glare.

"Fine." He snarled lowering the man and allowing his tail to release the grip, but before anyone could make another movement he tried to shoot out another flame.

Runo barely dodged and the ninja grabbed something off the cart slamming it over Dan's mouth before he could produce another flame.

"Restrain him!" The doctor shouted as he hurried to one side and forced the brunette's wrist into a cuff as he struggled against the ninja's death grip.

Dan screamed and grunted as his limbs were restrained and his mouth unable to fire out a flame because of the metal and leather mask the ninja had forced over his mouth. His struggles were now rendered useless as the doctor carried on with removing the twigs once more.

"You should be thankful that Dr. Markle was kind enough to remove these for you." The ninja scolded the brunette.

'Bastard.' Dan cursed at the ninja in his thoughts.

"You should've had him in those restraints to begin with doctor." The ninja said to Dr. Markle, "Anyway Dan, was it? Listen you are in a special facility that is charged with organizing and gathering those of our kind."

"It's okay Dan," Runo spoke up with a small smile, "This is the safest place for us."

He groaned and relaxed into the bed ignoring the rest of the conversation and began to wonder about Keith, Mylene, and Hydron. He didn't notice them leaving the room and caught the last half of Dr. Markle's sentence.

"Finished." Dr. Markled announced as he threw the last twig into the trash, "Now to do one last thing."

He walked over to a cabinet and pulled out several vials all containing at least two spores in them. Dan's watched him walk over and the spores started reacting by weaving out their little tendrils towards his mark of fate.

"I hear if you absorb enough of these you'll morph into a stronger form so let's see if these can't finish fixing your wings." Dr. Markle informed the boy as he held out the spores and they were absorbed into Dan's marking.

As soon as they were all absorbed Dan's felt like his entire body was on fire and an orange glow surrounded him. His arms started burning the most as his wing membrane evaporated and then the wing bone shrank and then multiplied all the way to his elbow like little ridges. His claws became sharper and black and then he started sprouting two golden horns from the side of his head. His eyes became green with narrow pupils and then from his back sprouted two new wings. Dr. Markle had to step back as they violently fluttered about. His tail transformed too, it grew longer, thinner and three golden spikes at the end of it, like a trident. That seemed to be the end of his evolution and Dan felt so spent so he collapsed once more into unconsciousness.

"Well, that's so cool, but I suppose my job is done." Dr. Markle mumbled to himself before making sure the brunette was secured and then left the room.

_Can anyone guess who our ninja is?_


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18: Bring it on!**

"Dr. Markle!" Runo called out to the older man as he exited the room.

"Runo?" Dr. Markle replied in response, "I thought you had a meeting to go to with Shun?"

She shook her head, "That's not until much later, I just came back to check up on Dan."

Dr. Markle chuckled, "Well sorry Runo he's out for the next hour, I gave him a boost with some spores. He just underwent an evolution so allow him time to rest now I must attend to others so pardon me."

He smiled at the young blunette and walked past her as she looked at him and then the door. A smirk crossed her features and she immediately pushed the door to the room open. The lights had been dimmed enough that it would've been hard to see for a normal human, but not for Runo. She tiptoed to the snoozing brunette taking in his altered form. She gentle brushed her hand against one of his wings feeling the leathery membrane. A thought crossed her mind and so then she removed the mouth cover that the ninja had forced onto the brunette, but her hand was stopped by a black fingerless gloved hand.

"What are you doing?" The ninja hissed in a low tone.

"He's out cold, Shun." Runo pouted as the ninja set to work on putting the mask back on the brunette.

"You shouldn't be messing around in here anyway. Come on, we'll check back with him in an hour." Shun said grabbing her wrist and pulling her from the brunette.

Dan now felt a hand on his shoulder slightly shaking him and he opened his eyes to see Keith in his normal human form before him. The blonde nodded to him and smiled. The brunette yawned and sat up forgetting that earlier he had been restrained.

"Hey sleeping beauty." Mylene teased as he noticed her as well, she too was in her human form.

He rubbed his temple as a pain began to reside in it, "Ugh, my head hurts."

"Take it easy, Kuso you just went through an development of your body." Hydron said as he sat in a chair.

He was the only one still in his morphed form.

"What'd they do to us? What's going on?" Dan asked as he noticed his arm no longer had the wing bone and was just clustered with spiky ridges and his wings were now on his back.

"Just relax and listen to us Dan." Keith suggested holding onto the brunette's shoulder as he spoke, "They aren't going to harm us they were just rounding up those who were able to ignore the voice and unite us. They think we can help stop the spore event."

"What if we don't want to?" Dan asked worriedly.

Keith gave him a reassuring smile, "Then they will either reunite us with our families and/or send us to a special city that's been built to accommodate our kind and allow us to live in peace."

"But what about before with the military trying to separate us and kill off any who were infected? And what's our kind?" Dan responded anxiously his tail wiggling about.

"I can answer that." Said a voice causing everyone's attention to go to the door and Dan glared.

The ninja stepped in still in his outfit his eyes pierced Dan once more, but the brunette only softened his gaze a little.

"To inform you of the situation you are in correctly, you are in a special base that consists of our kind and humans alike working to stop the continual spillage of spores. What the government and military have dubbed infected humans is Bakugans." The ninja explained, "Now what was happening with your town was a miscommunication and the tests weren't properly conducted so if you feel the need to blame the military for the massacre then do as you feel."

"I see." Dan murmured lowering his gaze.

"Good, I'm glad you understand." The ninja said coldly, "Now I have an offer for you all, you can be reunited with your families and allowed to live peacefully in the hidden city for both Bakugan and Humans, or you can join up with my special unit in trying to stop the spore epidemic. All of you meet the necessary qualifications."

Keith smirked as he opened his mouth to speak, "I'm game."

Mylene folded her arms, "If you need the help then I suppose I could lend some."

Hydron sighed, "Same."

Dan was silent as he glared at the ninja and then they all stared at him.

"So what is your decision Daniel Kuso?" The ninja asked meeting his gaze without flinching.

"I still don't trust you." Dan mumbled.

"Hm well why don't you follow me then." The ninja said with a wave of his hand beckoning the brunette as he walked back out the door.

The brunette got to his feet and followed the ninja through several different hallways passing by many humans who hardly noticed them. Finally they came to a door which opened into a large domed room. It looked like a big football field minus the grass. All, but the ninja's mouth gaped open.

"Why'd you bring us in here?" Dan asked as the ninja started to walk away towards the other side of the room.

"You seem to want to finish our fight from the other night so I'm giving you a chance." The ninja stated over his shoulder, "Plus I want to see your new potential."

Dan snorted and then unfurled his wings making the others take a step back.

Mylene looked at Keith surprised by the brunette's attitude.

"What's with him lately?" She whispered to the blonde.

Keith glanced at her and then focused back on to Dan, "He's been through a lot lately. I know he didn't use to be this angry driven, but perhaps he'll change back to his old self after this."

Mylene sighed and turned back to watch the two go at it.

The ninja had just finished morphing and was flapping his black wings a bit. Dan was waiting for the first move to be made. He wasn't going to strike first for he wasn't in that kind of mood so they were staring at each other for a moment. Finally the ninja moved and flung several feathers at the brunette who leapt backwards doing several backflips before taking to the air and dive bombing the ninja bird. Sadly he missed as the ninja easily dodged, but had to keep dodging as Dan punched at him in a rapid motion.

Suddenly Dan felt his wrist being grabbed and he was thrown down onto his back with the wind knocked out of him. He coughed and rolled away onto his side before taking a deep breath regaining his composure before his stomach was caught by a roundhouse kick. He tumbled once more, but eventually was back on his feet ready for the ninja. The ninja was about to land another kick, but Dan was ready this time as he caught the ankle and then wrapped his tail around the other throwing the ninja off balance and then he started swinging him around before letting go and watching him tumble as he had, but he was on his feet a lot quicker. Dan smirked at his handiwork, but the ninja was back in action as he launched more feathers having the brunette block them with his wings.

He started to walk forward as the feathers were still being launched and then charged forward. The ninja leapt back and tried to swipe at the brunette's feet to knock him off balance, but Dan was quick to dodge and used his tail to snake around the ninja's waist. He looped it around twice before starting to give the ninja a squeeze. The ninja struggled and tried to wriggle free, but the brunette's grip was too strong. After a moment he was tired of the ninja struggles and flung him into the nearest wall with ease and then opened his mouth to fire away.

He missed and the ninja was back on his feet trying to throw punches at him as he had done earlier. Dan caught one of the fists and flung the ninja once more, but as he flung him the brunette's chin was caught by the ninja's foot. He stumbled backwards and then gasped as he received a fist to his stomach. He coughed and sputtered out flames before falling to his knees.

"Give up?" The ninja asked offering his hand to help the brunette up.

Dan took the hand, but as he came up to his feet he drove his own fist into the ninja's stomach.

"How about we call it even?" Dan said with a smirk.

"Glad to see you haven't changed much." The ninja muttered so Dan only heard.

"What do you mean?" Dan asked clearly confused, but would not get his question answered as a Runo came running into the room

"Shun! What are you doing!?" She screeched at the ninja.

"I was testing him." Shun replied, "He'll do well on the team."

Runo looked like she was about to explode on the ninja, but calmed down as the others came to join.

"Intense fight." Keith commented as he slung his arm around Dan's shoulder.

Dan let out a dry chuckle returning to his old self, but as he did so Keith shot Runo a short glare and then smiled at everyone else. Dan sighed and nodded his head to Shun indicating he would join and Runo smiled shyly.

"Alright let's get everyone properly inducted and start training." Shun said dusting himself off.

_Training, lots and lots of training._


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19: Frosting**

"Actually I'll determine who makes the cut." Said a gruff voice from behind making everyone turn to face an man well into his years, but his uniform showed that he wasn't just any old man.

"Commander Frost." Both Shun and Runos said in unison as they quickly stood at attention as the older man strode over.

Dan eyed him and the man had his gaze fall over him as well, which was broken by Keith scratching the back of his head.

"I'm surprised this guy gave you a run for your money Shun." Frost commented as he focused on Shun who cast his eyes down in shame, "Never the less he might not stand a chance as a human."

Dan gritted his teeth and clenched his fists earning a quick glance, but nothing more than a scoff.

"Perhaps training him would change that factor." Frost admitted then looked over Mylene, Hydron, and Keith with little distaste showing, "I want these three tested though after all they were the easier catch in Volt's report. I want to see their worth before my own eyes."

"Yes, sir." Shun said looking to Keith, "You're up first."

"Fine by me." Keith replied coolly and removed his shirt before beginning his transformation and Shun took his position opposite of the blonde and everyone else backed away.

Shun nodded to Keith as the blonde stretched a bit and Dan knew it wasn't just to loosen himself up, but throw off the enemies thoughts. Sure everyone in the village got a long fine, but there were some fights Keith would get into and Dan never intervened in those since they were just underclassmen not liking Keith's attitude in whatever sport they were under him in. Now he was using it to trick Shun, the ninja bird man.

Keith charged in first throwing a slow punch that Shun dodged easily and went to yank the blonde back only to find his tail suddenly around his waist.

"Not these stupid tricks." Shun groaned as he was tossed away and Keith smirked at him.

The ninja rolled on the ground for a few turns before getting back to his feet and shooting feathers from his wings at the blonde while charging at him. Keith kept his back to the ninja and then at the last second he moved firing a black orb from his right palm as he did so. It missed, but when it hit the wall behind Shun it exploded leaving a huge dent in the wall. All, but Shun and Frost went wide eyed at the event and kept as such as the fight continued on. Shun and Keith were now exchanging punches and Dan noted that his blonde friend didn't bother with using his tail to throw off his opponent as much as Dan had. Instead he was using it to keep his balance whenever dodging and parry some punches.

"Enough!" Frost shouted startling Dan, Hydron, and Mylene, "He needs some work and I'm sure by training with Volt that this boy will be battle ready."

Shun nodded and Keith sighed as he returned to his human self and threw back on his shirt. Shun waited, panting as he did so for Frost to pick his next opponent. Runo worriedly glanced over the next two knowing that they might prove much for the exhausted ninja.

"Commander Frost, I beg your pardon, but allow me to test the next participant." Runo persuaded.

Frost peered at Shun for a second and then grunted approvingly.

"But first," Frost muttered and then spoke directly to the other blue haired girl, "You. Did your abilities as a Bakugan include healing at all?"

Mylene nodded stiffly, "Yes not much, but with practice and guidance I could gain a little better control."

"Good, you're accepted then on the terms of being a medic." Frost granted her with an smug look on his face before looking to the disgruntled Hydron, "You're fighting Runo then."

Hydron looked as though he wanted to argue about it, but silenced himself as Runo smiled and discarded her clothing leaving only her sports bra and tight shorts on her while she transformed. She quickly undid her ponytails allowing her long blue hair to all fall to her back. Her black ears flicked about as well as her white tiger tail. Hydron grimaced as he pulled off most of his clothing and then morphed into his armored Bakugan form.

"Alright, show me what you got!" Runo cried as she dashed forward unleashing her claws when she was halfway to Hydron.

He yelped a bit and braced himself as he cowered behind his arms protecting his face. She swiped at him multiple times, but found that the lime green haired boy didn't budge.

"Quit defending and start offending!" Runo rhymed as she swiveled and kicked into his braced arms, "Fight damn you!"

Hydron grew impatient and then as Runo paused to try a different approach he took his chance and lunged at her with his fists. He caught her offguard with the first one, but she easily dodged the second and seeing that his defenses were down she launched a counter attack. He fell back and tuck and rolled away clumsily. Runo paused and watched him chuckling at his antics.

"Don't try copying your predecessors. It's pathetic to see the same trick thrice." Runo jeered before pouncing on him and clawing at him once more.

Hydron gritted his teeth and tried to force her away from him, but the blunette was proving too much of a force to not be reckoned with. He tried blocking, but she was too quick and soon he was knocked onto his back. Runo prepared to leap at him once more, but a voice stopped her.

"Enough!" Commander Frost shouted once more, "Runo I believe he's had enough and it's clear that this one doesn't match up to our standards."

"Right." Runo agreed and dusted herself off.

Hydron sat up panting heavily and spat at the ground before jumping back up to his feet charging at the blunette while letting out a warcry.

"What are you doing?" Runo yelped as she was hit full force, "It's over cheap shot!"

"NO!" Hydron spat once more as he shoved her away and then glared at her, "I AM NOT FINISHED YET!"

Something dark brown and thin slide out of his left palm and he gripped it before displaying it at her in a stance suggesting its use.

"A sword?" Dan murmured with surprise.

"RRAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Hydron cried out as he charged at Runo and swung the sword wildly.

She tried her best to counter combat with the blade, but it proved too much as she received several cuts and had the leap away and soon found herself dodging the blade like mad. Finally the lime green haired warrior grew exhausted and fell to his knees panting harder than Shun had been earlier.

"You've had enough?" Runo panted almost gasping a bit as she spoke.

"Hydron was it?" Frost asked helping the lime green haired boy to his feet as he returned to his human form, "You've proven yourself worthy, but extra training time will definitely be incorporated."

Hydron affirmed with a nod and picked up his clothes. Frost turned to the rest of them lined up against the wall as they had been observing and smirked.

"Surprisingly you've all proven in one way or another of your worth to being apart of this rag tag team. Now there are three things you must know about this outfit and don't forget it. First thing is I AM IN CHARGE, I give out orders or a command, heard from others is them being my proxy. Secondly our first mission is in retrieving those who escaped the voice. Last is finding and destroying the source of this outbreak. You all got that?"

"Yes, sir!" Keith, Mylene, Dan, and Hydron replied.

"Good, you start training early in the morning. Shun will be in charge of you." Frost informed before leaving as abruptly as he had came.

They all looked at each other, each with a different thought, but all lead to one in unison. Where do we begin?

_Sorry for the long wait, but here it is. Next chapters should come a little more quicker than this one did. Well a lot more quicker._


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20: A promise.**

Runo skipped down the hallway giggling as she went about in her human form. She stopped at a brown door giving it a few knocks before hearing a groan. She stifled another giggle before opening the door just a crack peering into the dark room spying the brunette as he was rubbing the sleep out of his eyes. She burst into the room jumping on top of the brunette excitedly as he yelped in surprise.

"Runo get off!" the brunette groaned, "I'm still sore from training yesterday."

"Sorry grumpy muffin." She said with a giggle and allowed him to sit up once more.

"What's with you lately?" Dan asked as rubbed his sore sides in aggravation.

"Oh nothing, but I have some good news your first mission will be later today!" Runo announced to him with a smile.

"Really?" Dan asked with excitement building in him, "What's the finer details?"

"Runo get off him." Said a voice that made both blunette and brunette look at the doorway.

Shun was standing there with his arms folded, "Dr. Markle wants to speak with you."

"Oh right I forgot." Runo said with a giggle and then pranced out of the room leaving the ninja alone with the brunette.

"What's up with her?" Dan asked finally standing up from the bed and stretched.

"Well, if I told you she would kill me, but its best that _you_ avoid her." Shun warned.

Dan scoffed, "She's been acting like a cat in heat all week. Believe me I've been trying."

Shun chuckled a bit and then became serious once more, "I have some other news for you other than the commander has a mission for you. It's your parents, we've managed to bring them here and if you want to meet with them I'll take you to them."

The brunette's red brown eyes went wide, "They came?"

Shun nodded and leaned up from the door frame, "Get dressed and follow me."

The brunette didn't hesitate at the command even though he still didn't like the ninja all too much, but for now they were comrades. He quickly threw on a black shirt and a pair of sweats while stuffing his feet into the slip on sneakers. He checked his neck for the marble necklace and neatly tucked in under his shirt. After he finished he stumbled out to the hallway and followed the speedy ninja down several corridors before arriving to a large door marked visitation. He went to open the door, but the ninja stopped him.

"There's something you'll need to know first." Shun informed him, "They vaguely know what you've become and if after this meeting with them you should tell me immediately if you wish to no longer be a part of this team."

Dan gave a stiff nod and then opened the door.

"Daniel!" Miyoko cried out as she rushed up and pulled the boy into a motherly bear hug, "Oh thank goodness you're okay! Your father and I were so worried!"

"Mom! Your suffocating me!" Dan squeaked and his mother released him.

"Sorry, Daniel, but you look so thin." Miyoko chimed as she went into full mom mode, "Have you been eating enough?"

"She and I've been very worried son, so who can blame your mother for reacting like this." Shinjiro said from behind Miyoko.

"We heard screaming and saw this creature flying away and thought it might have gotten you." Miyoko said making the brunette lose his smile.

"What's wrong son?" Shinjiro asked putting a hand on his boy's shoulder.

He shook his head, "Nothing much, just that…I don't know how to explain it, but Mom, Dad, I've got to tell you something."

"What is it Daniel, you know your mother and I will understand?" Shinjiro replied receiving a nod from Miyoko.

He let out a sigh and then lifted his shirt revealing his mark of fate.

"A few days before we were evacuated I accidently forgot my protection mask at home and was wearing a scarf as a replacement, but I lost my footing and my scarf came off." Dan explained as his parents stared at the dark red tattoo with much curiosity, "I'm one of the infected because I swallowed a spore and it gave me this. Also I was the creature."

His parents were silent for a long moment and then he sighed as he decided to morph in front of them.

"Let me show you what I have become." Dan murmured as he fell to his knees and the transformation took place.

He felt back for the shirt as it was strained and then parts of it were shredded as his wings burst out and his tail slunk out the top of his pants. His hands and feet became black claws and his eyes flashed to their emerald color with the narrowed pupils. The horns rose up from his hair and teeth became fangs. He panted for a few seconds as it all came to a finish and his parents still stood there emotionless. He lowered his head in shame and then suddenly felt his arm being grabbed and was yanked forward into a warm embrace.

"Daniel, no matter what, we are your parents and will love you until the day we die." Shinjiro said his voice wavering a bit as he was holding back tears.

Miyoko spoke next, "Honey we love you and that's all that matters."

Dan felt something wet drip down his cheeks and then realized his was crying something he hadn't done in a long time. He returned the hug and they all stayed like that for a long time. After the long moment he returned to his human form and his parents smiled proudly at him. Dan couldn't help, but chuckle a bit and his parents with him since the moment had passed.

"Mom, Dad…..thanks." Dan murmured after a long silence, "Listen, I know you guys support me and all, but I feel the need to help the team here that working on stopping the Spore Event. I just need you guys to wait in Bakugan City until this is all over with. Please."

"Dan if that's what you feel you need to do then go for it." Shinjiro said with pride, "You're seventeen now almost a man in my eyes. Just be careful."

"But Shin-" Miyoko started to say, but was cut off by her husband.

"So where's this Bakugan City you call it?" Shinjiro interrupted.

"Well it's a small town that's kind of hidden away from the public I've been told for families to reunite with the infected loved ones that can sustain a form such as me. The military call us Bakugans. Anyway the city is well protected and I'm sure they'll be fine with having you guys wait there for me until this is all over with." Dan explained, "I promise to visit when I can."

Miyoko wanted to say something else, but a sad smile formed on her lips and she began moving her son's bangs from his face.

"Mom…." Dan murmured as she drew him into another hug.

"Dan promise me after this is all over with we can be a family again and that you'll stay safe." Miyoko asked him in a hushed tone, "I couldn't bear it to lose you."

Dan pulled himself out of the hug and put his hands on his mother's shoulders reassuringly.

"I promise."


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21: Teaser**

Dan was now back in his room assorting his new stash of clothing provided by the military and specially made for him. The tailors had just finished his outfit that morning, but he had only received it fifteen minutes ago. The outfit consisted of a utility belt made of stretchy material and well laden in pockets, dark green cargo pants, combat boots, a very flexible black tank top that hugged him showing off his physique, and a large overcoat that was adorned with gray bands on his shoulders and on his back was the letters read out SBU.

"I heard you got to see your folks finally." Said a voice from behind the brunette.

Dan turned with a small smile on his face as he greeted the blonde.

"Hey, Keith, I haven't seen you in a while. Are they training you just as hard?" Dan asked as he started to change into the new clothes.

Keith shut the door behind him knowing Dan would appreciate it and sat on the bed. He smirked a little and then let out a heavy sigh.

"Pretty much." Keith admitted, "I got to see Mira and parents the other day as well."

"Oh?" Dan murmured as he paused with interest, "How are they? Did they take the offer to live in Bakugan city as well?"

"Yeah, Mira was mad though." Keith said laying on his back in the bed now staring up at the ceiling, "She doesn't like the fact that I chose this over them. My parents were fine with it and well, you know how my father is."

Dan nodded and pulled a the shirt over his head, "Yeah my dad was proud of me and my mom didn't seem too happy about it, but I just feel like that if I were to go live in Bakugan City with them, yeah life would return to some norms. However, it would be like living in captivity and sounds like a much better version of Hitler's concentration camps."

"You want to keep your freedom and be able to see the outside world? Is that it?" Keith finished for the brunette.

Dan paused with a frown, "Yep."

Keith let out a wry chuckle, "You and I, we're too much alike sometimes Kuso."

"Maybe in another life we're brothers." Dan mused.

"Or rivals." Keith teased before getting back up and stretching, "Well I won't keep you anymore. I'm going to go take a nap."

"Alright see ya later." Dan said to the blonde with a wave before grabbing the overcoat and heading out down the hallway.

He rounded a corner too fast and collided into another person. Papers went flying and Dan apologized profusely as he hurried to pick up the papers returning them to their owner. He gasped at the beauty now before him. Long red orange curls fell down small shoulders to a pale complexion and chestnut eyes pierced him hard.

"Don't worry about it." The girl snapped as she snatched the last of her papers from his hands, "Thank you."

She stormed off and Dan watched in awe as her lab coat billowed behind her like a cape.

"Kuso I would advise you to not stare. Might be unhealthy." Said a voice sternly.

Dan whipped his head around and nearly jumped at how close the ninja was to him.

"Shun, didn't see ya there buddy, what's up?" Dan quickly said as his embarrassment rang clear.

The ninja folded his arms and a sigh escaped from behind his mask. Only his hood was down this time and his jet black hair was revealed.

"Dan you may now be part of the team, but just so you know they are some ground rules about the women on this base." Shun hinted with a glare, "Like the girl you just met. Alice one of the top scientist into researching how Bakugan make use of the spores, is off limits."

"She's your girlfriend?" Dan asked a little dense.

The ninja was a little surprised by the instant nailing, but was quick to reposition his situation.

"Along certain lines." Shun replied coolly, "Look at her again like that and I'll tell Runo."

Dan winced a little at the blackmail and quickly gestured with his hands that it wasn't necessary.

"No sorry, I won't do it again and I'm not interested in her or Runo. I was just appreciating beauty as I see." Dan pleaded.

Shun gave a stiff nod before he began to walk away, "Just know this is your only warning."

Dan gulped and then went on to the room he was supposed to be debriefed in only to run into Volt who was outside of the door.

"Hey, Volt what's going on?" Dan asked a little confused as several officers were exiting the room.

The tall light red headed brute turned to face the lean brunette with a look of dissatisfaction.

"We've been reassigned to patrol duty." Volt informed him.

"Aw man I was looking forward to leaving the compound, but I guess orders are orders." Dan huffed folding his arms as he did so.

"Kuso, patrol duty is outside of the compound." Volt replied in aggravation.

"No, never mind." Dan fidgeted still in a huff.

"The good part of it is we don't have to wait, we can go now and finish early." Volt went on, "However we've got to stay in uniform."

"Yeah, yeah." Dan muttered a little disappointed.

Volt rolled his eyes and then grabbed the brunette by his collar lifting him easily off the ground.

"Hey!" Dan griped as he was being carried away.

"Quit your whining and let's get going." Volt mentioned as they went down several hallways before reaching an airlock door.

The guard greeted them with a slight nod and then asked for their identification. Volt pulled out his special id card and Dan did the same plucking it out of one of his utility belt pockets. The guard nodded and let them proceed without further hindrance. Once outside Dan gawked at the largeness of the place. Outside was spacious once you got to the outer wall and up the steps to the surveillance wall. Dan gawked once more as the view from up on the wall was of a woodland area to one side and the sea on the other.

"Where exactly is the place located?" Dan asked Volt as they continue on towards a man and a woman in uniform.

"It's currently located five hundred miles from Vexos Village if that's what you're thinking." Volt replied sternly.

Dan paused and looked out to the horizon once more, "So how far from Vestroia city is that?"

"A good enough distance." Volt answered as he nodded to the uniforms before him, "We're relieveing you for the next several hours."

"Oh good!" said the woman her voice a little bit too high pitched for Dan.

"Thank you. You Bakugan are very kind." The man replied and nodded to Dan.

Dan quickly took in their features as they were in uniform, but also wearing gas masks, but their hair escaped the masks' protection. The girl had light grey hair pulled into a ponytail while the male had light brown hair. Dan nodded back to them as they walked away silently.

"Not everyone on the base gets to meet us, so expect to be treated like a celebrity in some instances." Volt told the brunette as he surveyed the area outside of the wall.

Dan did the same, but felt silly as he didn't understand why.

"So what are we watching for then?" Dan asked as the wind gusted past them fiercely.

Even though it was supposed to be late spring early summer, sometimes in a day it would be chilly breezes.

"We're making sure we aren't attacked by rebels, people that fear the Bakugan deeply, and other Bakugan. The wild ones at least." Volt explained his eyes unwavering as he gazed out.

"Oh." Was all Dan could say as he leaned onto the wall and focused his gaze.

A hour passed by before Dan couldn't stand the complete silence between them anymore.

"Hey Volt." Dan murmured to the large man.

"Yes, Kuso." Volt replied unfazed.

"How old are you?" Dan asked straight out.

Volt frowned a little, "Twenty, almost twenty-one."

"So why can't we go to Vestroia city?" Dan asked another question, "That's the source of our problems so why not go there and fix it."

Volt was silent for a moment and then spoke, "Vestroia city is full of wild Bakugan and not only that, but it seems that whenever Shun tried to go there with the others from our original team they couldn't resist the calling and some of them wouldn't return so Shun had to leave them behind and comeback here."

"So you've mounted a team to attack before?" Dan asked turning to face Volt.

"It was a day before I joined also it was the immediate week after that their team was formed unofficially." Volt explained, "Meaning they were just a rogue group after justice, well some of them were, Shun just wanted to know why."

"That means Shun is team leader then?" Dan wondered aloud.

"Of course dummy." Volt grumbled, "You didn't figure that out until now?"

Dan shrugged and chuckled as Volt gave a dissatisfied grunt. They became silent for another twenty minutes before Dan spoke again.

"Volt, I've been wondering, how did this group get so well organized, I mean normally the military would be experimenting on us instead of treating us like equals." Dan asked once more.

Volt looked at the brunette unsure on how to answer him it seemed.

"Well from what I know, Shun has a very rich friend that kind of bought off the military from doing that kind of stuff especially since that friend has a high genius level." Volt finally replied, "Apparently if you are rich and a genius the world is your oyster."

"One way to put it, so do we ever get to meet Mr. Generous?" Dan commented.

Volt shook his head slowly, "I have yet to even know who exactly he is."

"Well I definitely owe him a big thank you." Dan mentioned as he scratched the back of his head.

"Same here." Volt added folding his arms.

_So now we've met Alice, learned more about Shun, yes I'm implying AliceXShun. Now who is Mr. Generous? Find out and read the next chapter! RnR. Critiques are greatly appreciated if done correctly. Thank you, those who have reviewed so far! Even if they were just questions or concerns it doesn't hurt to let a authoress know that you care enough to type something._


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22: Mr. Generosity**

Meanwhile back inside there was an argument going on.

"Why is he here?!" said a curly red orange haired girl, with a thick Russian accent, as she slammed her fist down on the table.

"Alice! Calm down!" Shun demanded of the Russian beauty before him.

They were in a dark room with not only Shun, but many others. They had all gathered for a meeting and Alice was announcing her anguish about the brunette.

"He's one of the infected that managed to become a Bakugan." A young boy fairly shorter than Shun, with blonde hair and blue eyes, informed Alice calmly, "Alice I share your aggravation in not knowing he was amongst us, but I do not hold any of the same hatred you have."

"Of course not." Alice shot back at the little blonde boy, "You didn't get to know him like I did."

"This isn't the point of the meeting!" A shout rang out through the room grabbing everyone's attention to the man in the front of the room, "Miss Gehabich! Can you please settle down and deal with the matters of this meeting!"

"Fine." She huffed under her breath and promptly sat, "Continue Commander Frost."

The gray haired man nodded and cleared his throat, "Now if you could start presenting your findings Mr. Marukura…."

The little blonde boy nodded and proceeded to the front pulling out the projector remote. He clicked it once and on the screen behind him displayed a collage of pictures of the marks of fate. He faced them all with a serious face.

"After finding all the Marks of Fate, I've come to a conclusion on certain aspects of it." The blonde boy announced, "It appears that these markings do repeat on others which I think would suggest classification and possibly a theory of subgroups within the Bakugan race. Also it seems that their coloration of these Bakugan match not only their markings, but also contribute to their element. So I've devised them all different names that match their elements."

He clicked the remote and another slide appeared with a picture of Shun's mark of fate and Shun in his Bakugan form. Alice looked at him and the ninja blushed slightly since the picture of him was without his ninja clad and instead he was wearing only tight shorts.

"First off is the wind users' subgroup. Their symbol bears resemblance to the Han character for wind so I've dubbed their group as Ventus. All of them make use of the wind to attain inhuman speeds and most have the ability of flight." He continued to explain before clicking the remote and another slide came into view.

A picture of a brown mark of fate appeared next to two pictures of two different people, first was a girl with dyed silver hair and the other of Hydron in their Bakugan forms.

"This next group I'm calling Subterra because their marking holds similarities to the Han character for Earth. They are one with nature and exhibit the ability to blend into their surroundings by changing the chemical makeup of their atoms, as well as inhuman strength and I believe a form of telekinesis that allows them control over minerals and the natural world."

Another slide with a blue marking and a picture of Mylene fully transformed appeared.

"This group's symbol is much like the Han character for water and due to their blue coloration as well as their ability to control water in any liquid form, so they are to be referred as the Aquos subgroup of Bakugan. They also can breathe underwater and can dive to depths that normal humans couldn't withstand."

The presentation continued to its next slide with a white symbol now and a picture of both Volt and Runo in their fully morphed forms. Runo's skin was paled with black stripes on her legs and shoulders as well as her cheeks. She also had black striped white cat ears replacing her normal ears and a long thin white tiger tail, her nails were golden and her eyes, and a blue gem adorned her forehead. Her forearms had bracers with three extending golden claws and her legs had shin guards with a golden spike pointing out from her knee. Volt on the other hand looked like a white knight giant with golden horns coming out of his head.

"This is the Haos group and their element seems to deal with light. Their ranges of abilities are small, but I've gathered that these Bakugan have their human talents exalted and boosted to the max."

He didn't click the remote anymore as he went on and everyone figure it was because he hadn't gotten the chance to document the next two findings.

"These next two subgroups I haven't really had a chance to study fully, but they are labeled Darkus and Pyrus. The Darkus have mostly shades of dark grey and purple, however in some cases they are black and appear to be the exact opposite of Haos. I'm guessing their abilities range just the same as the Haos, but apparently from the tests done with Keith Clay he exhibits the ability to drain the energy of his opponent as well as copy their abilities for a certain amount of time. His abilities as a human are also boosted to the max, but I still need to conduct much more research. Lastly is the Pyrus subgroup I haven't gotten to research much, but it seems they are attributed to the element of fire and can fly as well as a Ventus does. They can withstand intense heat and can spit out fire."

He paused and then clicked several more buttons before a record video feed started playing out. It was Shun fighting Dan in the arena. They all watched in awe at the battle and the intensity of the fight.

"He picked a fight with you?" Alice whispered to Shun questioningly.

The black haired boy shook his head, "No I challenged him."

Eventually the fight ended and the blonde cut the feed to turn back to his audience.

"Any questions?"

A few raised their hands and the blonde listened. He answered Alice's question last.

"So I take it you haven't been to Bakugan City to observe the amount of Bakugan subgroup varieties?" She asked.

"I have, but the Darkus subgroup is hard to approach much less observe since they keep themselves in secrecy and as for Pyrus they are too rare since most we do find have been unable to break free of the voice and reside mostly in Vestroia city so we can't capture any either until recently."

"Very well, Marucho," Said Commander Frost with a stern gaze to everyone, "any more questions before I wrap this up?"

No one dared to raise their hand and thus they all were dismissed except Marucho stayed behind to speak with the Commander as well as Shun.

"Commander I request time with Daniel Kuso so I may further my studies into the Pyrus subgroup." The blonde boy demanded fiercely.

Shun was quick to reply, "Marucho I don't think that's wise at this point."

"What do you mean by that?" Marucho asked angrily, "I have every right to meet with him, just as much as you do!"

"Enough you two." Commander Frost barked, "Mr. Marukura will be allowed to converse with the Bakugan Daniel Kuso."

With that the Commander stormed out of the room and the blonde gave Shun a smirk as he strutted past him.

"He's not going to remember you." Shun stated making the blonde pause.

"I know he has amnesia, Runo told me all about it and I've just finished gathering all the information on why he has no clue as to who he really is." Marucho replied with his smirk diminished into a slight frown, "I'm still mad at you for lying to me."

"I wanted to protect you from disappointment." Shun stated angrily his hands in fists, "So now it sounds like you were keeping information from the rest of us too."

Marucho gave the ninja a blank stare not caring at all about his reaction and a long silence last for a few minutes before the staring contest ended and the blonde walked away.

"Bring him to me tomorrow." Marucho commanded as he shut the door.

Shun gritted his teeth and glared holes into the door with much frustration building up he eventually couldn't stop himself from punching a hole in the nearest table.

"Dammit it all." He cursed under his breath as he tried to regain his cool and then calmly left the room.

_Hell hath no fury like Alice._


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23: Ignition**

The next day as Dan was finishing dressing for the day a knock on his door resounded.

"Come in." He called as he pulled up his pants and the door opened just a crack.

"Kuso when you're ready follow me. One of our scientists needs some help with his research and I promise you won't be made into a lab rat. He just wants to see all things you are capable of as a Bakugan." Said the voice of the ninja from the crack.

"I'm ready." Dan replied and opened his door all the way and the ninja walked on ahead.

The brunette quickly noted that his ninja guide didn't have his face covered and took to staring at him from the side.

"Something wrong Kuso?" Shun asked irritated at the staring.

"Yeah, the ninja finally shows his face." Dan teased and let out a small chuckle.

Shun rolled his hazel eyes and sighed. Their walk was a short one as they came to the door, Shun gave it a glare then turned to the brunette.

"I have other things to attend to so go on in." Shun said before walking off leaving Dan to hesitantly open the door.

"Come on in." A voice beckoned and Dan realized the room was actually living quarters for a person.

He looked about the room until he came upon a desk and a little blonde boy with blue eyes staring at him with a smile, sitting in a computer chair.

"Uh maybe Shun gave me the wrong room-" Dan started to conclude, but was interrupted.

"No you're in the right place, Daniel Kuso. I'm Marucho Marukura an old friend of yours." The blonde boy stated proudly.

Dan paused trying to wrack through his memories, but the boy didn't seem to appear much like how the girl, Runo didn't.

"Sorry probably shouldn't have jumped at you like that since you still have amnesia." The blonde boy said and patted at the chair next to him for the brunette to sit.

He promptly sat and the blonde boy continued to stare at him for a long while. Eventually Dan became uneasy and started to fidget.

"So how do you know about my amnesia? Did Keith make mention of it?" Dan asked breaking contact.

"No I wanted to find my best friend after he disappeared and my parents were rich enough to allow me to." Marucho said plainly, "You were the big brother I never had and I wanted to help you through the tragedy, but I hardly saw you after your brother's funeral."

Dan frowned as he spoke once more, "Why does everyone mention that, I'm a single child. I think you have me completely mixed up with someone else because I am not the person you and Runo keep talking about. Besides my past has no importance now."

Marucho shook his head, "No you aren't suffering from normal amnesia, Dan. For a long time you were in a Mental Institution because of the grief and depression turned you into a Paranoid Schizophrenic."

"What?" Dan was feeling the hair on his neck stand up with rage, "These are lies!"

"They aren't! It's the truth!" Marucho cried.

'Truth.' Dan thought and paused to recollect the memory of the serene voice's first words to him.

Suddenly a memory of him wandering around a room with everyone dressed in blue and a bag of marbles spilling out onto the floor and he bent down to pluck one up. It was an exact copy of the one on his necklace.

'No this can't be can it?' He thought as he looked about.

'It is.' Said the serene voice and he whipped about searching for the source, 'Come to Vestroia City if you want to find all truths.'

He shook his head and was vastly surprised to find himself in his Bakugan form bent over the blonde boy as he had been choking him. His gripped had lessened as he was coming out of the vision and immediately released the boy backing away in fear and shame.

"Marucho! Oh my gawd, I'm sorry! Are you okay?" He questioned the blonde boy as he held his throat and coughed harshly.

"No….Dan….I pushed you….It's my…fault." Marucho stated between coughs.

Dan shook his head, "No buddy I went too far and lost control of myself."

"Nevermind that, you look pretty cool anyway." Marucho commented as he got back in his chair and began to scribble some notes down.

Dan's tail flicked a little and he stared down at the floor. He was disgusted with himself and aggravated with his amnesia. He then barely noticed one of his wings being tugged at and the blonde boy was feeling their texture and suddenly the wing was stretched out before him.

"Don't look so down Dan. Things happen and people cope differently." Marucho murmured as he observed the difference in Dan's features from his human body.

"I'm not upset. I'm just frustrated and confused is all." Dan murmured as Marucho began to scribble a few things down, "Wish I could visit them now to clear things up."

"Who?" Marucho asked looking up from his notes.

Dan glanced at him and his wings drooped, "My parents."

A small smile came to the blonde's lips, "I can arrange that, after all my parents are the ones funding this place as well as Bakugan City so I do have a little power."

Dan raised an eyebrow and then flicked his tail a bit. He was contemplating it all and wasn't sure if he really wanted to know, but his instincts drove him to do so.

"Please." He murmured after a moment and earned a big grin from the little blonde boy.

"I'll make arrangements, but it might be a while. Give me a couple of days so for now want to help me complete my research on Bakugan subgroups?" Marucho said cheerily.

_Maybe Dan isn't as free from the voice as he thinks he is._


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter 24: Voices**

Marucho would later regret in never telling Dan that he was denied outside world access from that point on due to his rarity. In truth they had grown as a team, but Dan had yet to meet these newcomers, but he still felt very newbish with the others getting to completely leave the compound and he stayed behind on patrol duty most of the time.

His disgruntlement only fueled his rage fits when he lost control around Marucho and a few times they had to stop completely to get Marucho to the infirmirary. The guilt weighed heavily on Dan and also the voice was partially the reason he would lose his control and he was starting to hear it even when he was human. He was at a loss as to where to go and who to turn to because if he admitted to it the others would start to lose trust in his ability to remain in control.

"I hate this." Dan hissed as rain pelted his uniform soaking it now completely.

"Aw don't be so down in the dumps, Danny boy." The silver haired boy jeered with a cackle.

"I know I shouldn't be Shadow, but this is bull, this rain at least." Dan complained his voice almost a whine to the silver haired boy's ears.

"OH! I know what could warm our spirits!" Shadow cried out as he jumped up and down in his excitement and then balanced in midair with his silver tail.

Shadow was one of Dan and Keith's old classmates from Vexos Village. Shadow had become infected after making it through the ordeal of the evacuation. He hadn't explained the whole story and turned out to be another Darkus like Keith. Similiarly he had lizard like attributes in his Bakugan form, but he could morph halfway sometimes by will. It was a mystery to as how he had such control, but many of the other envied him and Dan was starting to as well.

"What is it?" Dan grumbled as he stuck his pinkie in his ear facing Shadow and rotated the finger.

"Coffee or Cocoa?" Shadow asked vaguely with a smug look on his face.

"I-uh-coffee." Dan managed a little confused with Shadow.

"Black or with lots of flavoring?" Shadow asked once more getting off his tail and slowly slinking away.

"Flavor. Lots of flavor." Dan replied now understanding what the silver haired boy was getting at.

"Alright! I'll be right back! Don't move!" Shadow warned and then jumped from the top of the wall and landed with ease before dashing off inside the compound earning many looks.

Dan shook his head and laughed a bit before he heard a faint voice.

"Come now. Now is your chance to find the truth which you seek." A serene voice called.

Dan recognized the voice though it still caught him off-guard. He was a little reluctant in doing as it said, but it was ignore it and continue his boring existence or go off on his own. He looked down and around at the occupied uniforms before stripping off his uniform and changing into his Bakugan form.

He flapped his wings lightly as he hopped up to the ledge glancing around once more as the setting sun turned the rain drops golden. He flipped around so his back was to where he wanted to go and held a clawed grip to the wall as he waited for the guards below to retreat within the walls. After the door latched shut he allowed himself to slide downward slowly earning slight groans from the wall every so often.

Finally he was at the bottom and tucked his wings close to him before getting on all fours and carefully dashing behind a tree and then another and soon he didn't bother dashing behind them and instead ran now on his two feet until the sun disappeared and the lands were starting to be blanketed in the darkness of night. The brunette paused to catch his breath and looked back to see how much distance he had covered.

Surprisingly he could see very well in the dark and noted that the compound was just a dot in the distance. He gather his breath gazed out to his destination knowing it was somewhere in the north and that the rest of the team was out west currently. He climbed the tree nearest to him until he knew the branches wouldn't support him very well so he hopped to another taller tree and climbed until the same happened. He waited to test the wind current for a moment to see if it was against him or not.

After judging that it was side swiping him he spread his wings and diligently leapt into the air pumping his wing muscles hard to get him to the altitude he wanted. He kept finding that the sensations of flying and staying in flight were like riding a bike. Flapping his wings was oddly similar to pumping a bike's pedals to give movement. Or rather it was like following the laws of inertia, but Dan didn't feel like reminiscing on Science lessons. He kept his current altitude for as long as the voice was silent.

"Come this way. To your left, bank a little and drop down too." It whispered and he complied with its instruction.

The whole time he had been following instinct and in remembering some instruction in knowing your directions without using a compass taught to him, by someone, he could picture them perfectly, but he knew that they were very important to him. Another reason to drive him towards this voice, but he still had no clue to as to how the truth would be relinquished to him.

He banked left and glided for a bit until his height was lower than before. His eyes scanned the world below him taking in its features carefully. It was the outskirts of the forest leading into suburbia and little bodies were moving about. He guessed they were Bakugan or perhaps forgotten pets since some moved in packs and some were attacking each other. His eyes flicked forward as suburbia turned into big buildings and then the skyscrapers.

No longer concerned with the ground, his attention was now on what was coming at him as he followed his instinct. Exhaustion was ebbing him and so he slowed his flight so he could cling to the side of a concrete building to gain some energy back as well as collect his bearings. A few spores floated by and soon they were pulled into him. These spores only restored his energy giving him the ability to let go and continue his flight.

"Come." The voice whispered once more and the brunette looked about himself.

He spied an odd looking skyscraper to his right. It looked like it was constructed by trees and plants as it spiraled upwards reminding him a little of a fairytale story he had once heard. At the top was an egg shaped room with one entrance, at least from his perspective, light illuminated the entrance and mist surrounded this weird building. He paused on another building to spy up at it in curiosity.

Suddenly a white blur shot out of it and dove down to the ground before shooting up and flying off into the distance. Dan's eyes went wide with awe and then decided that since the occupant was gone it wouldn't hurt to check the place out.

He landed as quietly as he could in case there were others. The inside was definitely much different from the outside. It looked like a cave from a fantasy novel, but it was too real to be a fairytale. The walls were green with vegetation and in some spots were these yellow glowing flowers that resembled lilies. They were the glow he had seen earlier so he ventured deeper in, down a small tunnel to a bigger cavern that reminded him a little of an apartment with two water basins. The smaller one was up on the wall much like a sink and then other on the ground reminding him of a bath tub or small swimming pool.

Something shifted from the corner of his eye making his head snap to focus on it. On the other side of the room was a sort of bed or rather a nest stuffed with cushions and pillows to provide comfort, but what made him jump back slightly was the being snoozing in the middle of it. The being was of pure white, but with purple gems and lavender colored shawl, it looked like that what was covering her. He guessed it was a Haos female Bakugan. The way she laid was much like a cat and it seemed she was clutching an indigo colored orb protectively as she slept. He couldn't see her face to well with the helmet she wore that looked like a dragon head in a way with four horns. He realized that her so called shawl was actually her wings, much like how his had previously been. Dan guessed that her evolutions must far exceed his to make her look like this as he comprehended that the helmet was actually her face.

The next moment Dan could never fully explain to himself, but as she woke he was mesmerized by her beauty and felt compelled to do as she wished. He gawked into her wide eyed black and red eyes with admiration. She blinked a few times and he smiled up at her and then the orb she clutched glowed brighter.

"What's this?" Came a gruff voice from Dan's side as he felt something loop around his neck and his body was lifted up off the ground.

It was the other white being from before. His eyes were pure red and his helmet was similar only difference was his nose was split a little and his horns were sharper. Dan could definitely tell that this Bakugan was a male as he was more muscled and his shoulders broader. Also he had a dark plum colored gem taking up most of the space on his chest and from the orb shaped gem where these red-violet tendrils that crept around his form and even into his wings. His wings jutted out from his back much like a tattered cape.

"Stupid fire user!" The male white being snarled as his tail tightened making Dan gasp a little for air now, "You dare to intrude and-"

"Brother let him go!" The female hissed at the other, "He meant no harm to me."

He glanced back at her and then released his grip around the brunette's neck having him fall to the ground coughing and sputtering for a moment.

"Why?" The male growled between gritted teeth.

She stepped closer to her brother and the two conversed in whispers for a moment in a language Dan didn't understand, but after a moment the male white being calmed down and glared a warning to Dan before storming out of the room.

"Forgive my brother Naga." The female spoke as she stepped down from the bed, "He meant to protect me and the Infinity Orb I guard."

"Infinity Orb? I'm confused now, I came here seeking truth and I think it was your voices that lead me here." Dan said as he stood up to face her.

He found himself much taller than the girl and her presences seemed almost angelic as she stood before him.

"Indeed it was I with the Infinity Orb backing me." She admitted and then paused before smiling, "My name is Wavern the Mechtagon and my brother Naga the Mechtagon."

"Mechtagon?" Dan asked confused with the new terms he was learning.

"The true power. That is what a Mechtagon is." Wavern explained, "Now as for what the Infinity Orb is, it's an item that will grant its host immeasurable power. Though it has yet to choose who shall be it's bearer. My brother hosts the Silent Orb and I hope the Infinity will deem me worthy. We're guarding it until that time."

"Let me help you. I have a feeling this could also help me gain the truth I seek." Dan said almost begging.

He didn't know why, but he felt compelled to be near the orb as well as the girl before him. Her beauty was so alluring he didn't realize how much later he would regret all this. She blinked a bit and then smiled.

"Then kneel dear boy." She commanded and he did so.

She then touched the orb to his forehead and it glowed brightly once more. He shut his eyes and felt a chilling force enter him. He could see blurry pictures being sharpened and recognized the memories becoming clearer now. He understood it all now, except the question remained, where was his brother, Drago now?

"Rise, newborn Mechtagon." Wavern said snapping him out of his thoughts and back into reality, "You are now Salamander. Protector of the Infinity Orb."

Dan first glanced at his arms and hands. His hands were white claws now and it looked like he was wearing elbow length gloves. A lock of hair fell into his view and he gaped at how white it was. Wavern gestured him towards the pool of water to better gaze at his new form. The first thing he saw in his reflection was his eyes, no longer emeralds, but yellow green slits gazing back at him. His fangs were the same length and his ears as well, still holding their elfin shape. Two golden horns jutted from his head and one from his forehead spiraled upward. He flapped his pale white wings and then lifted his tail for viewing as well. It remained the same length only it had a golden trident at the end. He smirked at the new weapon as he flicked it about before noticing his feet. They were more lizard than human with only three toes with golden talons.

"How do you feel Salamander?" Wavern questioned as she came to his side.

He smirked at her, "Powerful."

_Here I introduce Naga and Wavern into this twisted up lore. _


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapter 25: Lizards**

Salamander had grown accustom now to hearing Wavern and Naga speak in their weird language quite often. He stretched his arms and retracted his wings into his body as he wandered into the main cavern. They immediately stopped their conversation and Wavern flashed a welcoming smile. Naga leered away from his sister and smiled smugly.

"Ready to go Salamander?" Naga asked as he proceeded past the newborn Mechtagon to the exit.

"Yeah gimme a second." Salamander called after making sure Naga couldn't see him saunter up to his sister, "I hope we won't be gone for too long."

He gave Wavern a peck on the cheek making her giggle a bit and then shove him away.

"Go. He doesn't like to be kept waiting." Wavern warned blushing slightly.

Salamander skidded a little and then flashed a smile before disappearing out with Naga.

Although Salamander didn't like the task at hand he couldn't argue with Naga that it wasn't completely unnecessary. For several days now Naga took Salamander out with him for most of the day to establish their territory from the Bakugan that dared to venture to close. Naga explained his reasoning for bullying these once humans was to keep them away from the Infinity Orb since it was the source of the spores, but lately it wasn't spewing as much so the Bakugan were growing hungry for its power. Many didn't have trace of humanity left in them and the ones that did, well barely would it show.

The group Naga was attack consisted of only three members. Two were of the Subterra subgroup and one of the Pyrus. Naga went after the Pyrus first and then looked over his shoulder to shout commands to Salamander, which surprised him since Naga went mostly solo.

"Go scare off those two while I deal with this one!" Naga hissed before Salamander took off.

"Yes, Naga." Salamander muttered before dashing at the two Subterras.

They yelped and scrambled to their feet to run away as fast as they could, but their subgroup wasn't meant for speed so the newborn Mechtagon was able to catch up to them and grab their shoulders before unleashing his wings to fly a bit with them.

"Taxi!" Salamander teased before tossing them down the street a ways.

He marveled at his strength for moment and then a screech behind him caught his attention. He whipped his head around and hoped that it wasn't Naga. He pumped his wings once more and flew back to the older Mechtagon hoping he wasn't hurt. He only got to be relieved halfway as he saw the dead Pyrus Bakugan being flung away and Naga stepped out of the building he had been crashed into. His white form was cover in fresh blood making Salamander a little nervous.

"Naga? What happened?" Salamander dared to question, "That isn't your blood is it?"

Naga narrowed his eyes and his gruff voice rang out, "NO. It's her blood, that stupid ingrate thought she could get the upper hand on me by trying to take my Silent Orb, but alas it wasn't meant for her."

Salamander tilted his head and glanced at the dead body of the female Pyrus laying in the middle of the street. Her hair was jet black and she looked like a warrior god in red armor. She still looked very human so Salamander guessed she wasn't too far evolved. He felt bad for her being up against Naga, but also that she had become one of the 'infected'.

"Was it swift?" Salamander asked turning away from the dead body to face Naga, who was busily dusting himself off.

"What?" Naga scoffed and Salamander noted the pride in his voice, "Do you not understand why I had to kill her? Of course it wasn't swift and you shouldn't feel any pity for her kind. They only seek to steal powers that don't belong to them."

A spore drift down by Salamander, but he didn't feel his body trying to absorb it and worriedly he looked down for his marking only to find it whited out.

"What's with you Salamander?" Naga grumbled, "Come on let's check the south."

Salamander nodded and followed him into the air. He wanted to bury her so badly, but knew Naga didn't allow it because they had to busy themselves with protecting Wavern and the Infinity Orb. At least that what Naga told him, but Salamander was beginning to suspect it was because he was inhumane, he didn't value life at all.

The boy dashed away his thoughts as Naga landed atop a building and crouched down behind the generator. Salamander quickly did the same and tried to ask why the stealth.

"Why are we hiding?" Salamander whispered earning a hiss to be silent from Naga.

"Look." Naga murmured as he pointed a claw to where they had been headed.

Salamander squinted his eyes and saw a speck in the distance circling, he guessed, the outer edge of the suburbia.

"Looks like a person or bird maybe." Salamander commented and relaxed a little, "It's so far away, how can you see it?"

Naga sneered at Salamander and chuckled a bit, "It's because I'm a full blown Mechtagon with the power of the Silent Orb imbedded in my body."

Salamander raised an eyebrow and shrugged before standing up straight. Naga yanked him back down and made an angered expression as he scolded the boy.

"Idiot." Naga hissed, "That speck has some device that enhances his vision so he could see as far as I do now stay down until I tell you not to."

Salamander was really starting to hate Naga, but did as he was told knowing it was for the benefit of Wavern. He tried his best to watch the speck as it continued to circle around.

"We should move Wavern and the Infinity Orb to some other place tomorrow or tonight." Naga informed Salamander as he glared at the speck, "I have a bad feeling about this one."

The speck then disappear or was now too far away for Salamander to glimpse at. He looked to Naga now for instruction.

"Let's go back to her and get this sorted out." Naga said as he stood up and walked to the edge of the building.

Sadly for the boy it would be a night long argument between the two in their own language and he was left completely out of the conversation. He grimaced and groaned as it went on. He wanted to yell for them both to be silent, but that would anger them both. It was early morning when they finished.

"So what's the decision?" Salamander asked Wavern as she came to him with a sad smile.

"Naga says we move, now." Wavern said as she past him to the ledge.

Naga strolled out to the ledge and then positioned himself to leap away, but paused to speak to the boy.

"We're leaving this city, you're to carry Wavern most of the way. I don't know where we are going, but definitely not south." Naga told him before taking to the sky.

Salamander looked at Wavern and then blushed as their eyes met.

"Come on!" Naga insisted.

Wavern walked to Salamander, who then picked her up bridal style while his wings jutted out from hiding in his body. He gave them a few good flaps before leaping out into the air current. Wavern was surprisingly light, but the Infinity Orb gave her more weight and it also started glowing brighter than Salamander had ever seen it do so. He scrunched his eyes to try and block the light from his field of vision, but only when Wavern covered it with her arm wings did it fade enough. Naga was far ahead as he headed east and Salamander didn't waste time in pumping his wings to catch up with the stronger Mechtagon.

It was an hour later when it all began.

Salamander readjusted his grip on Wavern and she gulped a bit as the fog rolled into the city. Even with the power of the Silent Orb, Naga couldn't see too well through the thick fog that now blanketed the city.

"Curses." Naga hissed hovering a bit to gain his bearings.

As Naga did so, Salamander for the first time ever noticed that the Infinity Orb was spewing something out.

"Are those spores?" Salamander question Wavern and her grip tightened.

"Yes." Wavern replied in a hushed tone, "The Infinity Orb spills these out because it has no host and is trying to create one suitable for it by spewing out these 'spores'."

Salamander was awestruck by what he had just learned and now felt a greater need to know who it needed exactly.

"So this is why these things are happening." Salamander murmured and then snapped to Naga's attention.

"Someone is close by us." Naga whispered, "Get Wavern out of sight. Go!"

Salamander didn't waste any time in flying back to a glass building he had spied earlier. Wavern slipped out of his grip and took to flying herself and held the orb with her tail as she flew with him. Her wings were as silent as an owls so the two were able to slip by. He led her back to one of the buildings windows.

The boy jabbed a window with his tail and fluttered backwards as the glass shattered and fell away. He ushered the pale dragon like being next to him to proceed into the building. She nodded clutching the blue luminous orb tighter as she glided in and he followed suit to make sure it would be a safe haven.

"Hide here while I go help Naga." Salamander instructed Wavern sternly as he strutted towards the broken window.

"Wait Salamander." Wavern begged the boy tugging on his arm as her left claw clutched the blue orb tenderly.

He stopped and turned around to embrace her in his arms.

"Yes, Lady Wavern?" He murmured as their faces became closer and she looked deeply into his.

"Kiss me." She whispered as the orb began to glow faintly.

"As you wish." He murmured not wasting a second to place his lips over her lips.

A moan of pleasure emitted from her throat as the kiss deepened and he closed his eyes. Wavern desperately tried to hide a sneer as her tail snaked around as it tried to pinpoint the perfect strike. He started to pull away and then she jabbed her tail through him. He cringed at the abrupt pain and then felt the young beauty step back with a snicker.

He looked down at his left hip to see a silver spiky tail rammed straight through him.

"Lady Wavern?" He asked in misunderstanding as she sneered at him.

He searched her black and red eyes for answers, but a guffaw was all he received as she drove her tail in deeper.

"Sorry Salamander, but I can't let you take the Infinity orb. It belongs to me all its power shall be mine." Wavern said as he tried to pull out her tail, but she was quick to wrap it around his waist and squeeze him, "As a Mechtagon I deserve its power not you a weak pathetic human. Legend told of this world being saved by a boy with the power of fire and drenched in crimson. Killing others with the same power as you was what my brother and I did until you came to our hideout seeking your 'truth', but instead you provided us with the perfect opportunity. I've been waiting eons to absorb it while exiled to the dimension inbetween. Sad that I had to trick you, but I had my fun."

"Wavern…..stop it." Salamander said weakly as he writhed in pain.

"No. Never will I let anyone stand in my way of gaining infinite power." Wavern spat as she held the orb forward slightly and he felt his power being drained, "Now I will take back the mutation of a Mechtagon and return you to that pathetic excuse."

His hair turned back to its dark brown shade and his skin darkened to tan as well his form reverted to human now. She smirked and lifted him off his feet and in one swift flick of her tail she sent him flying out the unbroken window. He screamed in anguish as her tail was ripped out of him and then the shards of glass scraping at him.

_Things aren't always as they seem to be dear Salamander, or rather Daniel Kuso. Women are tricky._


	26. Chapter 26

**Chapter 26: The Salamander and the worm**

He was falling now with his eyes closed for a moment and then he opened them forcefully hoping to call forth his Bakugan form.

"Come on!" He growled as he was falling on his back and then he felt the sensations only they were worse as his wounds made it hard to morph prolonging the transformation.

He let out a grunt and then unfurled his wings as he was coming closer to the ground now. He was jerked upwards and then slowly found himself easing downwards, but it was still too fast for him and he was too weak to pump himself higher. Out of the corner of his eye he spotted a white flash coming towards him. He knew it had to be Wavern and attempted to swerve away, but she was too close. She was just inches from him now and her claw was raised to strike, but unexpectedly something tackled her out of the sky and onto the ground. He was safe for a second, but a blast of light erupted from her hand and barely missed him so the brunette was sent tumbling into the ground and then darkness.

"Punk!" said a voice as Dan found himself being knocked onto his back by kids that all looked to be twelve year olds.

He realized it was another memory and he was much younger now as well. He was at the park being ganged up on by the neighborhood bullies. He sat up only to have a foot thrusted into his face as one of the bullies kicked him back down. They moved in and started kicking at him as he curled up into a fetal position trying to endure.

"GET OFF HIM!" A familiar voice cried out as suddenly the amount of kicking lessened and the sound of grunts and fists flying alerted Dan.

He opened his eyes and looked about him finding the bullies on the ground groaning in pain before they all got up and ran away. His eyes then went to the owner of the shadow over him. It was a much younger version of the red head only he didn't have his blonde streaks. He looked at Dan with a smile and dusted himself off.

"Come on, lil bro, let's go home." Drago stated as Dan reached out his hand to be helped to his feet, but Drago ignored it and began to walk away.

"Hey!" Dan called to his brother who stopped in his tracks, "Drago, help me up!"

He shook his head and Dan felt frustrated.

"Danny your arms and legs aren't broken. You can stand up on your own." Drago said turning back around to him.

"But-" Dan began to whine.

"Dan, knock it off." Drago scolded with a stern expression, "Look you need to learn to stand up on your own. I can't always do this for you every time."

"I don't understand." Dan murmured looking downcast.

Drago sighed and folded his arms as he began to lecture the brunette, "Listen Danny I'm not going to be able to save you all the time and won't always be around when you do need saving. You're going to have to learn how to stand up. Learn to stand up on your own, get back up, and fight back on your own. I can teach you, but in the end it will always be up to you to see your battles to the end. Now come on, stand up lil brother and show your big brother you can stand on your own."

He nodded and got to his feet all on his own, beaming at his older brother afterwards. Drago chuckled and patted his head before a loud explosion forced the brunette to open his eyes.

He was laying next to a severely damaged car that he had crashed into earlier. Another boom went off this time a lot closer and sensing that he shouldn't stay put he forced his weary body to its feet. He clutched his hip as the wound was still gushing blood, but he could only close up one side of the wound with his hand. That wasn't his only injury with several scrapes and welts covering his body now, but he ignored the discomfort as a yelp called his attention.

He looked over to his right spying Naga grabbing Shun with his tail and squeezing his throat slowly. The ninja's face covering had been ripped off and his clothes were practically rags that shown how the battle was going. Dan narrowed his eyes and removed his hand from his wound not caring anymore about his troubles, but now his friend's life was being threatened. He gritted his teeth as Naga laughed evilly.

"Foolish creature thinking you could stand up to me." Naga jeered at Shun as the ninja was suspended in the air and the tail slowly constricting around his throat cutting off his air supply, "Just like your friend, Salamander, you will die."

"Naga!" Dan cried as he charged at the white dragon like being.

Naga was caught completely off-guard as the brunette threw his whole body weight into him and forced him to fling away Shun as well as he skidded backwards a ways. Dan didn't waste any more time in threatening the enemy as the energy gathered in his throat and he let loose the fire power. Naga let out a scream of agony as he was scorched by the brunette's flames that continually flowed at him. He was brought to his knees as his pale skin was burnt black. It went on for about five minutes until Dan exhausted himself.

Dan felt a cough coming on and stopped his flames for a moment to hack up some sparks. He tried again, but only found smoke emit from his mouth as well as a few licks of embers. His fire power was spent and Naga slowly got to his feet. His wings were tattered from being slowly singed away and his once white scales were now an ashy dark grey. He trembled slightly and Dan didn't know if it was from pain or anger, but he was about to find out as he swiftly burst forward.

"SALAMANDER!" Naga roared as he tackled into him and the brunette was knocked completely off his feet but a few quick flaps of his wings fixed that issue.

Naga charged once more, but Dan was able to brace himself so he only slipped backwards. Naga scoffed and then feigned the same action to wrap his tail around the brunette's throat and flip him onto his back with ease. Dan wheezed as the air was knocked out of him and then Naga was on top of him slugging and scratching away at the brunette.

"DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE!" Naga spat angrily, "You must die!"

Dan was then lifted off the ground and felt a tight force around his neck and glared at Naga fiercely as he tried to suffocate him as he had tried with Shun. Naga smirked at him and then with one hand he raked his claws across the brunette's left side of his face. Dan let out a yell of agony as the claws drove into his skin and deepened as he screamed. Naga lifted his hand away and sneered at the wound he had carved. Dan couldn't see out of his left eye now and his left side stung fiercely and then he felt a blow to the wound Wavern had given him and began to cough up blood.

Suddenly he was dropped to the ground and Naga began to rain down punches and kicks on the heavily wounded brunette. He thought this was now the end of him as he tried to endure the pain, but it was for naught as Naga showed no signs of letting up. He closed his eyes hoping for it to end soon.

"Goodbye Salamander!" Naga chortled as he paused and brought his foot up preparing to stomp on the brunette's head.

Abruptly Naga was knocked away by a black blur that kept flinging him backwards until there was a good enough distance between him and the wounded brunette. Naga glared savagely at the being before him now as he was about to be triumphant.

"Who are you!?" Naga snarled.

"Forget them brother!" Wavern shouted at her brother as she flew over him, "We need to retreat their numbers are growing and our own warriors are outmatched!"

Naga looked up at his sister with much displeasure and then looked at the being before him with a slight scowl.

"We'll fight some other time." Naga warned as he opened his wings and was surprisingly able to take off after his sibling.


	27. Chapter 27

**Chapter 27: Time**

"BITCH GET BACK HERE!" Shouted Runo as she caught up to where Naga had once been standing and so she paused, "Keith, where's Dan?"

The blonde turned around beckoning the black striped cat girl as they sprinted back to where Keith had left Dan behind. Shun was slowly standing up and cradled his right arm before he stumbled towards the brunette. Runo caught him before he fell flat once more; Keith went over to the brunette with much apprehension evident on his face.

"He came to his senses and saved me." Shun murmured as Runo helped over to Keith as the blonde tried to flip the brunette onto his back.

"Pressurize his wound, quickly now." Shun commanded the blonde who nodded in response as he delegated his palm to put pressure over the hole in his friend's hip, "Runo let me sit and we'll call for the armed forces to come with the medic."

The blunette nodded and allowed the ninja to sit on the ground and she handed him her radio. She had only been the one who managed to keep it from breaking during her fight with Wavern. She spotted Mylene running up to them.

"What happened?" The Aquos lady Bakugan asked as she examined the group.

Keith looked up at her with desperation, "Mylene can you heal him?"

She nodded and sat on the other side of the brunette and her hands began to glow blue before Keith removed his hands and allowed her to tend to the wound he had been pressurizing. Dan let out a gasp of pain and turned his head to the right slightly showing the deep gashes to everyone. Runo gasped and then clenched her fists furiously. Mylene quickly moved her right hand to heal his face and kept her left over the hip wound.

"How soon before we can have a real medic here?" Keith demanded to know from Shun.

"They'll be here shortly." Shun replied, "Runo where's Volt."

"Rounding up a few old friends." Runo replied vaguely, "Wait there he is."

She pointed behind Shun and sure enough there was the red headed brute carrying a few Bakugan over his shoulder, but behind him was the armed forces as well. Volt paused and noticed the company and greeted a few of them before handing over the captured enemy. A medic team rushed ahead to the wounded and began to attend to the easy injuries. Mylene and Keith back away from Dan as they surrounded him and began patching up where they could and attempted to stop all the bleeding.

Eventually a stretcher was brought over and the brunette placed upon it before being rushed to the medic truck. Runo glanced horrified at the pool of blood left behind she bit her bottom lip in fear and then felt a hand on her shoulder. It was Keith he was trying to pull her forward and away from the old scene as was everybody else. They were moving on and she was being left behind.

"Where am I?" Dan murmured as he stood in nothing, but a clear white landscape.

He attempted to walk forward, but stopped when he realized that he didn't know if he was moving forward or not.

"What do you think you're doing?" Asked a very familiar voice making Dan jerk his head around to behind him.

It was the red head with blonde streaks only he was dressed in a white robe with white angel wings folded behind him and a gold glowing ring floated above his head.

"Drago?" Dan said in disbelief, "I'm not dead am I?"

Drago shook his head with the halo following him as he did so, "No bro. You came close, but it's not your time yet."

Dan tilted his head in confusion for a moment and then realized what was happening, "So I'm stuck between living and death?"

"Yep." Drago said patting the young brunette's head, "Soon you'll go back, but for now I have some things I must say."

Dan felt a sadness overtake his brother's aura as be began to speak once more.

"It's my fault that things for you up till now have been the way they are." Drago explained, "After I died Dan I couldn't pass on and tried to watch over you and contact you, but I was breaking some major rules. I caused you to lose your sanity and which forced our parents to make a very hard decision between lobotomy and Electroshock therapy."

"So what did they choose?" Dan asked his curiosity sparked.

Drago looked at him solemnly, "Either one would make you forget everything, everything about me. Your grief, the severe depression that eventually turned into a form of schizophrenia, keep in mind they wanted you to live normally and you were their only son at the time."

Dan felt a shimmer of his memory reoccur to the time of his admittance to the mental institution.

"So…." Dan trailed off.

Drago ruffled his hair once more and beamed at him, "Despite it all you've turned out fine little brother, keep up the good work okay?"

"Drago." Dan felt tears coming to his eyes and then he embraced the red head.

Warm hands and arms found their way around him and the brothers remained in a hug for a long while.

"Dan don't think that for one minute that how I died was your fault, I wasn't paying attention enough to the surrounding. My only regret is that I didn't survive to grow up with you." Drago told the brunette as they remained in the embracement.

"Drago I still don't remember the accident and was hoping maybe Wavern could help me trigger it." Dan mention as Drago pulled away.

"Danny everything will unfold at the right time, I won't trigger it for you because I'm hoping it's one of the things you won't have to relive, but that's not my decision." Drago said wiping away leftover tears from Dan's cheek, "I love you little brother and will always be right here in your heart whenever you need me. Now one thing I must say before I leave you, Dan don't forget what I taught you before I died and remember to not let the bullies win."

Dan chuckled and rubbed the back of his head, "Drago I'm not seven anymore."

"I know little brother, I know." Drago said giving Dan pat on the head, "Take care of yourself."

Dan nodded and his brother's form disappeared before the white area turned black and he could hear distant voice speaking.


	28. Chapter 28

**Chapter 28: Living, dying, decaying, rebirth**

Now all he could see was complete darkness and he felt his movements was only the subtle rise and fall of his chest. Sudden weakness told him he was bad shape, but knew that he was in good hands. He didn't have the strength to move or even open his eyes so he laid in his darkness listening to the voices speaking outside.

"Miyoko I just got done speaking with the doctor here and he says Dan will wake up soon either this week or next." His father's voice spoke from his right side.

"That's great." His mother's voice sounded tired, but relieved, "I'll have to make him his favorite meal when he does though."

Shinjiro chuckled and helped his wife to her feet, "Dear, come on. We should get some rest now."

"Wait just a moment, honey." Miyoko said as she walked over to her son's right side and bent down to kiss his forehead, "We'll be back soon son, we love you very much."

After that he heard their footstep dissipate and a door open and close. He was relieved that his parents were fine, but as for his strength he wished he could have it back. For the next couple of days he stayed like this as his body slowly woke up. First he could feel the bed sheets and then the IV needle as well as the sensors placed over his vitals to keep them monitored. By the third day he realized that he was in his human form. Over time he had many visitors, but the ones who showed up the most was his parents, Runo, and of course his best friend, Keith.

It was towards the end of the fourth day that he was finally able to open his eyes, well rather his right eye. He opened it just a sliver trying to get used to the light as he slowly widened it. It took a moment for his vision to focus and the shadowy figure to solidify and he recognized the person before him.

"Hey." Keith said as he noticed the eye staring up at him, "Glad to have you among the living Kuso."

Dan wanted to smile, but he couldn't with most of his energy spent on opening his right eye.

"You've had a lot of people worried especially when you revert back to human right in the middle of surgery." Keith explained with a sad smile, "I almost thought I was going to lose my best friend."

The only way he could respond was by blinking at the blonde.

"You've been out for a while now, about a month now." Keith went on, "Those white beings, now called the Originals by Marucho, moved out of Vestroia city so Shun was able to recover his old friends from their clutches, well most of them. Commander Frost doesn't know whether to scold you or thank you."

Dan could feel his exhaustion getting the better of him and soon he was asleep. He dreamt of the battle between him and Naga, but the ending was interrupted by the sound of an argument. He peeked out to spy Runo arguing with someone, but they left the room and she was alone with him. He heard her come closer and then felt her plant a kiss on his cheek. His eye shot open with surprise and his left hand twitched alerting the blunette.

"Oh Dan! You're awake!" She beamed planted another kiss on his cheek.

He didn't know whether to swat her away or just let her kiss him, but it didn't seem to matter.

"I'll go get the doctors." She chimed skipping away from him and out the door.

She wasn't gone long or alone when she came back with several doctors and nurses checking him over and then in the overwhelment he fell back asleep to wake later that day. His bed had been adjusted slightly so he was slightly sitting up he had feeling in his limbs a lot more than before, but he could barely move about only his head allowed him full range movement and his arms he could move, but not too much. His right eye glanced about him and spied the blunette with a chair pulled up to his right side, she was asleep while holding his right hand. He moved his hand out of her's and replaced it onto her head making her stir some before she sleepily sat up and rubbed her eyes.

"Yay, you're awake again." Runo murmured with a smile as he stared at her blankly.

He went to speak, but his voice sounded so garbled and strained as he tried to form words and then gave up. Frustration clearly evident on his face and then he went to touch the left side of his face only to find the texture of the bandages instead of his flesh. Now he knew why he could see out of his left eye. Runo pulled his hand away and smiled sadly at him.

"It's best to leave that alone." She mentioned to him.

Suddenly the door to his room flew open and Miyoko along with Shinjiro at her side, entered and Runo stepped back to allow them some space as his mother embraced him in a hug.

"Oh Daniel, honey, you had us so scared." Miyoko told her son as tears streamed down her face.

Dan patted her back reassuringly and she took Runo's seat.

"How do you feel?" Miyoko asked gently ruffling his hair and Shinjiro went to stand behind her.

He tried to speak again, but to no avail.

"Might be a little too soon for speaking." Shinjiro suggested as he placed a hand on Dan's shoulder.

He nodded to his father and sighed harshly to emphasize his aggravation, but smiled a bit after a while. Runo felt a warm smile form on her lips as she snuck away leaving them to their family time.


	29. Chapter 29

**Chapter 29: Poisonous Hatred **

Over the next few days as the brunette recuperated he had many visitors, but mostly his parents occupied his time along with the doctors trying to heal his injuries still using spore samples they had. Once Commander Frost had graced the boy with his presence, but it wasn't exactly a social visit.

"I hate to bring this up to you during this time." Commander Frost said getting straight to the point with the brunette, "With you being practically the only one of your kind in custody and because of your act of insubordination I'm dismissing you from our special unit to deport you back to Bakugan City after the doctors decide whether to release you from their care. Understood?"

He hated to admit so, but it was for the best after all he had given Marucho all the information he needed. Also he knew that Wavern and Naga wouldn't succeed in gaining the power of the Infinity orb as long as he was alive, but he didn't make necessary mention of that to the blonde. He was tired of being locked up in cage all the time because of his rariety.

Although that day had passed and now he was watching the nurses and doctors shuffling about him as they prepared to remove the bandage from his eye.

"Can I see myself?" He asked one of the nurses as she paused for a moment to await an order from the doctor.

She nodded to him and went to grab a small mirror which she now brought forth as they were instructing him to keep his left eye closed still as they removed the bandages. He gazed at the face reflected back at him. Two deep scars traced from the side of his eyebrow down to his cheek bone, but only one went across his eyelid. There were two other scars below the one that ran to his cheek bone, but in comparison they were lighter. Of the two lighter scars one ran across his cheek plainly while the bottom one outlined his jaw.

"Alright Daniel." Began the doctor as he pulled out a small flashlight and clicked it on, "Slowly open your left eyelid for me."

He nodded and did as he was told, slowly he opened it and watched himself in the mirror still being held up for him. He panicked a little as no sight came back to his left side and his hope fell as the doctor flashed the light in his eyes to see if there was a response, but he solemnly clicked off the flashlight and went to write on his clipboard. The nurses then set to work on apply a salve on his scars and then taped on a smaller bandage over his left eye making him close it once more. He gripped the bed sheets tightly and at first he thought the words, but then they leaked from his throat.

"No." He murmured and then slowly got loud enough for everyone in the room to hear.

The doctor put down his clipboard and tried to smile warmly at the brunette as he explained, "Listen Daniel it's a miracle enough that your eyeball is still fully intact otherwise you would be in much worse shape than now. There's still a chance that you regain your eyesight, but for now just focus on your other wounds getting healed. I mean soon you'll be able to go home and that is definitely something to look forward to."

Dan ignored everything and leaned back into the pillows propping him up. Indeed he would never see out of that eye again, but he still held hope. After that he napped and woke to Keith poking his head in.

"Sorry did I wake you?" The spiky blonde asked as the brunette sat up.

"No come on in." Dan beckoned with one hand.

"I see you've gotten some bandages changed. Did you get to look at the damage?" Keith asked a little unsure as to whether or not it was a good idea as the brunette's right eye narrowed.

"Yes." Dan hissed a little, "Unfortunately I'm blind permanently in that eye."

"Well don't be so down, when you first came in that's one of the first pieces of you they tried to heal with the spores, but had to mostly concentrate on your hip wound." Keith informed the brunette, "They believed you wouldn't make it all the way here, especially since your body would slip back and forth between human and Bakugan trying to heal itself."

Dan chuckled a bit making Keith a little nervous. The brunette sighed and then pulled off the bandaged taped over his eye.

"I don't think you're supposed to be doing that." Keith suggested as he gazed into the once bright red brown eye, now a dull brown.

Suddenly the door burst open and in flew a red headed girl that took Dan a moment to recognize as the Russian girl he had a run into with.

"Hi." Keith greeted her unsure of who she was exactly to Dan, but a glare confused him even more as she faced the brunette.

"You just love causing everyone trouble don't you?" She snapped as she folded her arms and viciously glared at the brunette.

"Huh?" Dan murmured taken aback by her accusations.

"Did Marucho even tell you?" She asked in a harsh tone and received a confused glance, "I'm disgusted that Commander Frost didn't think twice about having you sent to Bakugan City. I've would have been more than overjoyed to see you leave here, but after I learned what you did to Marucho that one day. I cannot forgive you!"

"Excuse me," Keith interjected, "What are you talking about?"

"Apparently on several occasions when Marucho was conducting his research into Pyrus Bakugan, Dan here let loose the wild beast, I knew it was in there, but I didn't realize that you hadn't completely broken free of the voice. YOU TRAITOR!" She continued on and then slapped the brunette across the left cheek not realizing what she had done, "I knew they shouldn't have kept you here, you're too blessed to have amnesia to not remember what sins you have committed and the others fell for your guise. I didn't and here now the curtain has fallen."

Dan rubbed the side of his cheek and the pain welled as he spoke, "Yes I did lose myself a few times, but that was because of my choice in being a truth seeker. That's why I followed the voice back to those Mechtagon."

Keith was confused even more as the conversation continued on without his input.

"It's too bad you didn't die out there because I wouldn't have to tell you that Marucho is suffering because you spread the infection to him now." She screamed at the brunette now tears falling of her cheeks like a waterfall, "He was too nice to let you know of the wounds that you put on him, but now its too late!"

She sobbed and Dan was distraught as he grabbed ahold of her shoulders wanting to know more, "What do you mean? What's wrong with him?"

"Somehow the scratches you gave him had traces of spore infection and now he's been ill with the sickness for a while, but it only became acknowledged when he collapsed the other day." She screeched at him and the brunette didn't hesistate to throw off the bed sheets and step onto the tiled floor. He paused to remove all the wires attached to him and removed the IV.

"Take me to him now!" The brunette demanded as the monitors' beeped warnings.

She shook her head still scowling with much ferocity, "No. You don't deserve to go apologize."

He was filled with rage and then stormed out of his room to which Keith followed after him trying to convince him back into the room and bed.


	30. Chapter 30

**Chapter 30: Hidden Dragon, Crouching Tiger**

"MARUCHO!" Dan roared as he tore down the hallway glancing into every room he passed by.

"Daniel Kuso!" A nurse shouted at him as she tried to stop him, "You need to return to your room at once.

"No! Where's Marucho?" He demanded as she firmly placed her hands on his shoulders.

"He's resting as you should be." She informed him trying to turn him around to head back towards his room.

He spied Volt exiting a room ahead and managed to evade the nurse's grip to sprint up to the dull red head.

"Volt where's Marucho?!" He demanded and Volt gave him a surprised look.

"Shouldn't you be recovering still?" Volt's only reply came.

"Forget that where's Marucho?" Dan snarled and then follow the glance back Volt was giving to the room behind him.

He nearly lost his breath at the sight of the miniature blonde laying in the room with a respirator over his mouth. The brunette darted in and started to shake the blonde desperate to know if he was alive.

"MARUCHO! NO! MARUCHO WAKE UP!" He cried desperation evident as he shook the blonde.

"Dan! Stop that!" Keith commanded as he grabbed a hold of the brunette pulling him out of reach of the little blonde boy.

"NO! MARUCHO! WAKE UP BUDDY!" Dan cried at the top of his lungs as he tried to wiggle free, "MARUCHO I REMEMBER YOU! COME BACK! I REMEMBER YOU!"

Volt was now in the room helping Keith pull back the distraught brunette as he wailed to the comatose blonde. He struggled and screamed, but the nurse's threat of sedation brought his senses back for a moment as they dragged him back to his room. Then as they had him around a corner an idea slipped into the brunette's mind. He calmed as the mark began to graph his skin and the change happened before anyone could realize it entirely. He ripped free of their grips and charged back down the hallway to Marucho's room, but the Russian red head stood in the doorway with a smirk.

"OUT OF MY WAY!" He snarled at her and surprising she stood still with a smirk still planted on her face.

"Now the monster shows his real face." She mused, "I understood Marucho's need to have you remember him, but look what it cost him."

"DON'T CHASTIZE ME NOW!" He roared getting up in her face as he did so, but she didn't back down or budge.

"You want to try something else? How about you back away and calm down." She said as he clenched his fists wanting to rip her out of his way, but she was right, "You've done enough damage."

"DAN!" Another voice shouted and the brunette glanced for second at the owner, recognizing it as Shun, "Dan, you better back down or else!"

He roared at her and then took off down the hall passing by Shun with ease; he had hardly noticed the changes to him now as he ran away from it all. Shun whipped around to try and watch the brunette, but his eyes couldn't keep up with the speed at that moment so he turned his attention to the Russian girl that was scowling down the hallway.

"Alice, are you okay?" Shun asked looking her over quickly.

She smiled at him, "Oh I'm fine, but you better go catch the precious Pyrus of yours before he hurts someone else."

He stood there unsure if that sentence held an underlying meaning to it or not, but he did then notice Keith charging past him in his Bakugan form.

"I have to do my duty." He finally said the red orange haired girl.

"As long as it's your job." She murmured leaning against the door frame.

Dan was outside of the compound now heading toward Vestroia city in hopes of confronting both Naga and Wavern. If he had a chance then maybe he could reverse the Spore event with the power of the Infinity orb, but he would have to possibly dirty his hands. He continued leaping from tree to tree and then it hit him. He had been off the medication for so long his body was now starting to feel all the pain. The morphine had finished circulating his system and now all the feeling of pain was starting to slow him down. He grimaced and summoned forth his wings that quickly grew out of his back. He gave them a couple of flaps and then decided to fly. He was only in the air for fifteen minutes when a certain ninja bird shouted at him.

"Dan! Stop!" Shun called.

He hovered in midair allowing the Ventus Bakugan to catch up. Shun treaded air keeping himself a few feet away as well.

"I'm not going back." Dan grumbled folding his arms, "I'm not waiting anymore."

"Dan listen, Alice shouldn't have said all those things to you. She was out of line." Shun explained, "She's just still upset over her grandfather's early death is all."

"She's right. I'm a mess and a monster." Dan replied uncaringly.

"You need to come back and rest." Shun stated, "Now come on."

Dan shook his head, "No I'm deserting the special unit. Forget it, I am done with them, besides you got your old friends back and they can help you more than I can."

"How do I know you won't turn into my enemy?" Shun asked narrowing his eyes.

Dan was taken aback a bit, but scowled at Shun as he replied, "Look Shun, they tried to kill me. I'm not going to join back up with them, I plan to stop them. The real reason I'm practically the only Pyrus is because the Mechtagon have been ruthlessly killing them. Now they can stop because I'm the one."

"What do you mean the one?" Shun asked.

"There's this orb called the Infinity orb that Wavern has been waiting to absorb, but she couldn't until she killed me. She didn't succeed so it won't be a surprise if they look for me so to make it all quick I'm going to stop them before they can kill me." Dan explained starting to turn away.

"Don't be a martyr!" Shun snapped grabbing ahold of the brunette's ankle.

"I'm not!" Dan shot back, "I'm doing my duty! I'm playing the part of my destiny. I am the one to take the power of the Infinity orb and if I can then perhaps I can reverse all the effects of the spores. Save who I can, especially Marucho. I owe it to him."

Shun released his grip and watched the brunette fly off into the distance. He sighed and landed on a tree nearby and watched the horizon. A twig snapping below him alerted the ninja to others. He spied the two standing beneathe the tree.

"Keith, Runo?" Shun murmured as he floated down and then tucked his wings behind his back.

Keith nodded in greeting as well as Runo.

"I'm going to follow after him." Keith stated, "As a friend I should, but I have to agree with him. This team isn't making any headway on those Mechtagon."

Shun shook his head, "Of course not they were formed to study Bakugan not really fix anything."

Runo frowned, "Well I'm resigning my position as well."

"Yes, take care you two." Shun said spreading his wings once more and then paused, "Actually have you two noticed anything?"

"Like what?" Runo inquired curiously.

"It's harder to go back to being human." Shun replied, "Each transformation it gets harder and harder."

"Not really it just hurts more between each metamorphosis." Keith implied.

"Right." Shun said with much sadness in his voice, "You two better get going. I'll be right behind you maybe later."

"Indeed." Runo murmured before she took to leaping up the tree and then started the process of jumping from tree to tree.

Keith nodded and followed suit, Shun watched them before turning back and taking to the skies.

It didn't take the Ventus too long to make it back to the compound and he knew that the welcoming committee before him would be very angry to know he let go certain people. Commander Frost held a deep scowl as the ninja boy landed before him.

"Was he too fast for you?" Frost asked and Shun shook his head.

"I had him, but because of what he said I let him go." Shun admitted folding his wings behind his back as he did so.

"Why?" Alice asked stepping out from behind the Commander.

"Well, Alice why don't you explain to all of us why you hate him so much?" Shun asked with a hint of irritation.

"You know why, Shun!" Alice snapped and Frost rolled his eyes.

"Alice, what is it you aren't telling us?" Commander Frost asked holding up a hand to silence the green clad ninja.

Alice fumed for a moment and then sighed in exasperation before she spoke.

"It's a long time ago, but that boy caused me a lot of pain." Alice admitted, "Back when he didn't have amnesia his brother died and well it left him a mess. So one day when my grandfather came to pick me up from hanging out at his house with Shun, he attacked my Grandfather, claiming he was some evil being. My Grandfather was the only family I had left and just that day he had lost his scientific standings with a colleague, which was the pinnacle of his downfall in the Science society he was enrolled with. After that I tried avoiding him only when I couldn't he would insult me, my grandfather, and the memory of my parents. He's the reason my grandfather committed suicide! He was the driving force to all my misfortune! HIM! GODDAMN HIM! I…."

Alice was sobbing now, "I….I-I-I hope he dies out there."

Shun looked down at the ground not sure how to feel about his old friend who was his girlfriend's greatest foe. Frost patted Alice's shoulder and then headed back into the compound. He paused halfway there to speak back at them.

"Come to the meeting room in an hour. I have some announcements to make." Commander Frost informed them before he continued on.

"Alice, why didn't you tell me before?" Shun wondered aloud as guilt loomed within him.

"Why? Now you ask?" Alice hissed, but calmed down enough to explain, "I was afraid of losing you. The both of you were such good friends and I was the outsider. I didn't want to risk the friendship. Believe me, I tried to show him pity and think it would pass over, but it didn't. That fact remains and now I can't look at him without seeing a monster."

Shun walked up to her and embraced her in a hug.

"Alice I'm sorry." Shun whispered to her, "But at least help us stop the infection and hopefully we can develop a cure for Marucho if Dan doesn't pull it off."

"What do you mean?" Alice asked a little confused and worried.

"He's found a possibility and went to do what he can to give us all a better future." Shun told her making the scowl on her face from before return.

"How do we know he isn't going to make it worse?" Alice retorted.

Shun shook his head, "I won't let him screw up. I promise you."

"Don't go making promises you can't keep, Shun Kazami." Alice warned relaxing a bit.

"Alice, look," Shun began his tone a bit harsh, "Trust in me."

Alice smiled and gave him a quick peck on the cheek before she strutted off leaving the blushing ninja behind.


	31. Chapter 31

**Chapter 31: What is lost...**

Dan landed just on the outside part of northern Vexos Village. He took a few steps before crouching down on his knees to pant a few times before finding a tree to curl up next to. Halfway through his flight the pain had subsided and now it was reoccurring. He collapsed to the ground unable to stand anymore from the sheer pain. He was able to at least outstretch his wings so they covered him like a blanket. He yawned and soon fell asleep where he lay.

By early morning time he was starting to wake from his slumber and was surprised that instead of facing the ground he was looking up at the sky. A warm breath on his neck made his hair stand on end as well as the arms secured around him as well. It wasn't an imprisoning embracement, but rather a protective one he felt. His emerald eyes gazed up at turquoise ones for a second before his forehead was given a kiss.

"Runo?" He murmured and then shot up to a fighting stance, "You here to force me back?"

He quickly realized that she was in her Bakugan form and that set him on edge even more and began to back away.

"No Dan I'm here to help you, like you helped me." Runo quickly defend and then a bush rustling nearby was the final straw for Dan as he swiftly set fire to the bush with his flame breath.

"Geez Kuso calm down." A familiar voice said as it emerged from the behind the bush unharmed by the flames.

"Keith." Dan murmured as he relaxed, "Sorry dude, but you were in my blind spot."

"I know, sorry." Keith apologized as his own tail flicked a bit behind him.

"So why are you both here?" Dan asked as his wings receded into his backside.

"Like I said before," Runo answered him, "We've defected and plan to help you with confronting those Mechtagon except I have a score to settle with that female one."

"Fine by me, but I'm not sure what'll happen and I don't really have a plan except to not let them win." Dan mentioned as he yawned a bit.

"I figured as much." Keith jested with a chuckle as he folded his arms.

"Shall we get moving or do you want to rest more?" Runo asked trying to get the conversation moving.

"If you two aren't needing rest then I guess nothing else would hold us back." Dan said as he stretched his limbs a bit and tried loosening the muscles that had cramped up during his night on the ground.

"I'm not." Runo replied as she itched behind one of her cat ears for a few seconds.

"Same." Keith said closing his eyes for a moment, "However we should pause to gather up a plan of action before our adventure takes us too far."

"Right." Dan admitted and sighed, "So I guess I should point it out that I can easily find both Naga and Wavern because I still have an attraction to the orb she carries around with her."

"So how do you know we'll find them both together then?" Keith questioned as he tilted his head a bit with narrow eyes gazing at the brunette.

"Naga will want to protect his sister and the two don't really separate from each other that often. Believe me because I lived with them long enough to learn their habits." Dan informed them in a serious tone.

"Alright with that knowledge then we must prepare ourselves for a two on three fight and if we could perhaps fight them one on one then we'll prepare for that." Keith suggested with a small gesture to show he wanted to hear Dan and Runo's input to a possible plan.

"Well that white female," Runo began almost talking out of the corner of her mouth as she did so, "She isn't much of a fighter."

"She does pack a punch though, "Keith added in quickly, "so she still shouldn't be taken as lightly."

"Right." Dan inputted before allowing Keith to continue on.

"Now here's the plan if…" Keith trailed off into his plan making and the other two listened intently and only interrupted to add in their tactical advice on the situation.

With Dan officially blind in one eye it would prove difficult in battling now that he had yet to get used to the handicap, but as they traveled he trained himself hard. Dan wasn't just training himself to survive without the eye, but to also exact his revenge on Naga for blinding him. Sadly their journey to the east wasn't as quiet as they hoped it would be as they met fully evolved Bakugan along the way and then because of survival of the fittest, the three soon found their hands bloodied with either having to wound these rogues who couldn't escape the voice, or killing to protect themselves.

It was a couple of hours after having a fight with one of the local Bakugan that ended in death. Dan was sitting on a boulder gazing out at the rising sun. His expression was of thoughtfulness, but really he was sinking into dark depression.

"That guy," Dan murmured as Keith sat down near him, "He looked like a kid from our class. Baron Leltoy."

"It's a possibility, but Dan we can hold back now as we keep getting closer and closer to the Infinity orb, I mean you said so yourself that you can feel us getting much more closer that previous days." Keith said as his tail curled around his own feet.

"Listen to us," Dan muttered, "Now we sound like Naga and Wavern."

Dan paused and then he leapt forward away from the boulder and looked at Keith wide eyed.

"Keith, trying turning back to human." Dan suggested wildly earning a concerned glance from the blonde.

"What are you getting at Dan?" Keith wondered as he stood up from the boulder his tail flicking back and forth in thought.

"Just try it." Dan demanded.

Keith sighed and folded his arms as he shook his head, "Kuso I've been infected longer than you have now and I've slowly lost the strength to return to my human guise. The transformations are too strenuous and painful. Though it is still possible, but I'll be severely weakened if I continue to do so."

Dan nodded his head, "I figured as much."

"Huh?" Keith grunted as he leapt down off the rock to join Dan's side.

"I mean I've noticed that you hardly morph as often as the others do and I haven't seen your human guise in like forever, dude." Dan went on, "Runo is the same way, but she's been infected longer than you and I. So I should be losing the ability to return to human guise soon."

"We've already figured this out, Dan." Runo's voice carried over as she came to join them in the morning sun, "That's why we must put an end to this. I mean we still have our humanity, but seeing those who have given in completely to their animal instincts just goes to show our future if we can beat Wavern and Naga."

"That means Bakugan city will fail soon if nothing is done to reverse the effects." Dan uttered as he rubbed his temple, "Runo, how long have you known? How long have you known about this?"

"It was only discovered a couple of weeks after your disappearance." Runo admitted, "Marucho discovered it and I was starting to already have my suspicions of the sort."

"Dammit!" Dan growled as he punched the boulder breaking it in half as he did so.

"Dan we're so close, we can't give up halfway. Now come on." Runo coaxed as her ears flattened and her tail swished about nervously.

"I know, but it seems there is so much more at stake now. It's not just to save Marucho's life I'm doing this for, but to also regain our humanity." Dan said solemnly, "It seems I really am a cursed beast slowly becoming a monster. The monster Alice sees."

_Last chapter until after Xmas. Thank you all who have reviewed and given me much support. As well as those who don't review, but prefer to follow this story, my thanks go out to you. I can't wait to read more reviews and see more follows after this chapter is posted not that I'm expecting them, but it doesn't hurt to say hey, this chapter was interesting I can't wait to read more. That always makes my day. Anyway Merry Christmas and for those that don't celebrate that holiday, Happy Holidays to you._


	32. Chapter 32

**Chapter 32: Blue forget-me-nots**

With so much more now at stake on getting the Infinity orb and reverse the effects of the spore became that much more precious of a mission. They all figured that the fate of the world was upon their shoulders, but that didn't lessen the guilt of killing those that threatened their lives on the journey. Dan was becoming frustrated and Keith starting to lose his sanity bit by bit. Runo was the only one who seemed calm about things having been at this slightly longer than the other two, she had already come to terms with their fate, but like them she wasn't about to give up.

Meanwhile Dan was still having memory dreams.

"Hey Danny, pay attention!" Drago said to his younger sibling teasingly.

"I am!" the ten year old brunette shot back at his older brother, "Come on mom, take the picture! I want to play some baseball!"

Miyoko giggled a bit as she clicked the camera button, "There now we have a picture of Drago after his hair change colors."

Drago chuckled, "Can't help it that I like to stand out, mom."

"Why'd ya get it dyed anyway?" Dan asked as he picked up his baseball bat, "When football season comes back your helmet is going to block everyone's view of it."

Drago sighed and picked up the baseball mitt he had sat down in the grass.

"Individualism." Drago stated, "It's not because I hate my brown hair, but rather because, Danny I want to stand out amongst the crowd."

The young brunette shot his brother an eyebrow raise as he poised himself to swing.

"I don't get it." Dan stated.

Drago shook his head and prepared to throw the ball.

"When you're older you will." The red head said before he threw a curve ball at his younger sibling.

Dan caught the ball, but when he went to throw it back he immediately noticed the scenery had changed drastically. I was nearly sunset and he seemed to be tossing the ball back and forth to a younger version of Runo in a park.

"Hurry up and toss it back, Dan!" the young Runo called to him.

"Alright we'll do this a few more times and then I got to meet up with my brother." Dan called back to her as he flung the baseball to her.

"Okay!" Runo acknowledge with a smile as she hurried to catch the ball, but missed.

They tossed it back and forth a few more times before Dan caught the ball and then removed his glove to check his watch which read 5:45pm.

"I've gotta get going, I'll see ya later tonight Runo." Dan called to her as he placed the ball in his pocket and then tucked his mitt underneath his armpit.

"Don't forget!" Runo called to him before they went their separate ways.

He sighed as the scenery changed once more after he had turned away from the younger version of Runo in the park to find himself on the passenger side of his brother's car and the door was open. His brother was smiling at him warmly.

"Get in Danny, we're already in trouble with mom and dad for being out so late." Drago said as Dan crawled into the car and put on his seatbelt.

Drago backed the car out into the street and then put it in drive to take them home. Dan looked out the window hoping the scenery would drastically change on him again and afraid it would do so if he did turn to face his brother.

"Hey, Danny," Drago called his attention and he turned his head to face his brother with no more fear of losing the moment, "You planning to tell that Runo, chick, how ya feel?"

Dan's cheeks began to burn and he scowled at his brother before folding his arms abruptly.

"No. It's none of your business anyway." Dan replied harshly.

Drago chuckled and ruffled the younger brunette's hair in a teasing manner.

"Silly Danny." Drago murmured as they paused at a stoplight.

"Whatever," Dan grumbled, "When are you going to tell mom and dad that you've quit football?"

Drago's expression fell and it was his turn to scowl.

"In my own time." Drago stated harshly, "Don't you dare blab to them."

"Fine." Dan mumbled as he slumped down in his seat.

The light finally turned green and Drago gave the gas a push to make the car move forward into the intersection as it was their turn to move. The car was nearly through the intersection when oncoming lights from Dan's side distracted him and his eyes widened.

"Dan!" Drago cried as the car was side swiped and then sent spiraling out of control.

Fresh rain from earlier that day had coated the ground in dew and also slicked the roads. Dan felt dizzy from the spinning and then suddenly everything stopped moving and it was all black. Dan could only hear metal scraping the ground and then a loud snapping noise before he then heard a crash. He forced his eyes open and found himself laying on his face amongst broken fiberglass. He shifted his body and dragged his hands underneath him to push himself up since there was something heavy, but moveable over him. He winced as his right hand was cut on a shard and began to bleed. He looked at the wound and then squeezed his hand in an attempt to stop the bleeding. A wheeze and cough caught his attention to his left and a horror beheld itself in front of him.

"D-da-danny," Drago wheezed, "You o-okay?"

Tears formed in Dan's eyes as he saw the battered and torn up body of his brother before.

"D-Drago? Did you protect me?" Dan asked with the words coming out choked.

Drago coughed and Dan noticed the blood pooling out from underneath his brother as well as the blood upon his lips from each cough. Dan guessed he had from the numerous wounds upon his brother while he only had bruises and a few scrapes. His brother turned his head to face him with distant eyes gazing at Dan.

"Drago, don't give up!" Dan demanded as he hugged him.

Drago coughed up some more blood and his breathing was slowing.

"Dan…ny…are….you..." Drago did finish his sentence as he exhaled for the final time.

"Drago? Drago?! DRAGO? DRAGO?!" Dan began to cry out with tearing streaming down his cheeks as he held his bloodied brother in his small arms.

"Dan! DAN! HEY DANIEL KUSO! WAKE UP!" A female voice cried out over his and Dan found himself in a sitting position on the ground with Runo and Keith looking at him with much worry.

"You okay?" Keith asked with much concern as he stood up from where he had been snoozing.

"I-I-I'm fine." Dan said with his voice sound hoarse and his throat stinging.

"You sure?" Runo wanted to know as she moved closer to him, "Your eyes, their red from tears."

Dan stood up and dusted himself off and walked away from them. He didn't want to relay what he had just experienced. He collapsed to his knees after a while and just broke down in tears. He now knew why his brother did bother revealing it before, but that wouldn't stop his tears now. The brunette gave the ground a good punch and then his tears stopped. Understanding that was all in the past and he couldn't do anything more about it now was definite. He heaved a heavy sigh as he stood and wiped away the tears before they could stain his cheeks. He glanced to his left as something fast and white moved by several yards away. He realized it was an edge of a cliff and immediately move to it wanting to find the thing that had moved by him.

It was fluttering off into the sunrise of that cool morning. Dan felt his muscles tense as it paused in the sky and then dove down into the forest below it and way ahead from where the brunette stood. He instantly recognized the being and then hurried back to find Keith and Runo stretching their sore limbs.

"Dan? What's wrong?" Runo was the first to inquire of the brunette as he panted.

"I think we've found them." Dan informed his friends, "I've been getting memory dreams and which is why I was screaming in my sleep, but that's not the exact point."

"Well then spit it out!" Keith demanded.

Dan took a deep breath and then uttered one name, "Naga."

_Hope you had a good christmas, if not get ready to read plenty more chapters for Psycho Lies. Don't be shy and leave a review._


	33. Chapter 33

**Chapter 33: Naga's Silence**

"Naga?" Runo wondered and then she glanced up at the sky in worry.

"Was he alone?" Keith immediately demanded to know.

Dan nodded his head as he regained his breath and Keith sighed.

"Let's track him down and make sure." Keith suggested looking to Runo, "You have the more sensitive nose, could you perhaps sniff him out."

Runo scowled and then muttered something incoherently before sniffing the air.

"I have something." Runo admitted to after a few moments, "However, it's too weak. Dan did you perhaps see where he went?"

Dan nodded and dashed past Keith and the other two followed after him. They descended down a hill thick with trees and bushes. Fifteen minutes went by as they trekked down the hill and then circled around bunch of fallen trees. Dan hunkered down for a moment as his senses told him that they were close. He paused trying to figure out the exact placement of his enemy when the feeling disappeared.

"What is it?" Keith questioned as the pause became too long, his volume, but a whisper, "Is he close?"

Dan turned his head slightly toward his friend before he spoke, "For a second we were on top of him, but now…"

Dan stopped as he felt the presences return faintly and then it felt like it was growing stronger and stronger. He wildly looked about and then it occurred to him to look upwards. He barely had time to knock Keith and Runo away from where they were squatting down as the white being they had been hunting for the past couple of days rocketed down aiming straight for them. Sadly Dan couldn't move himself out of the way of the force of the impact, making him hurtle into a nearby tree. He grimaced as his back collided against the bark. Although his mutation allowed him superhuman strength there was still pain to be felt with his collision against nature.

Before he could fully get to his feet there was a tight grip to his throat and his body was lifted completely off the ground, well, except for his tail, which was barely touching the ground. The brunette focused his good eye to glare at his attacker with all he could muster. When their eyes met, Naga smirked revealing his sharp white fangs. His body was an ashy gray as it was still recovering from the scorching Dan had given him to protect Shun.

"Don't try and sneak up on me, boy." Naga hissed with a sneer, "You forgot I can easily sense you from a great distance."

Dan wiggled in the grip as it tightened and tried to give Naga a whallop with his tail, but the ashy gray being caught it with ease. The grip tightened drastically and then Runo came charging from the left side while from behind Dan saw a black blur move towards them. Runo let out a war cry to distract Naga while Keith snuck from behind to try and knock Dan free. It worked as Naga faced the Haos Blunette, the bleach blonde slammed into him from behind making him lose his grip.

As soon as Dan was free and both feet were on the ground he didn't both running, instead with his right foot he launched it into Naga's stomach sending the Mechtagon backwards a bit. Runo then leapt at him her claws scratching every surface of him she could reach. For a moment she had the upper hand. Dan would have joined in with her, but first he need to catch his breath. Keith paused to help Dan, but the brunette ushered him to help Runo for the time being.

A second later her scream reached their ears as Naga had his tail around her waist and the blade like edge of his tail was trying to force itself down into her chest. She was barely managing to keep it from touching her skin. Dan gathered his strength and threw himself at Naga and Keith worked on wrenching away the dangerous tail edge.

"NAGA!" Dan yelled as he gripped his enemy's wrists and his wings flapped in an attempt to force him onto his back.

Naga sneered again displacing himself to the side of the boy causing him to fall forward while Keith was knocked backwards as Runo was flung into Dan. Keith was just back on his feet when he felt a blow to right side of his face and then his left before his right was struck again. Naga was wailing on him, but soon paused to wrap his tail around Keith's neck, only the blonde was prepared. He snatched the tail and then once both hands had secured it he twirled his body so Naga was pulled off his feet and then throw quite a ways away.

Keith panted and spat a wad of blood on the ground. Runo and Dan were doing the same as they stood back up.

"He's too much." Keith muttered, "I think there's only one way we can win."

"I don't like the way that you said that." Runo remarked as she and Dan came to Keith side.

"Keith, what' s your plan?" Dan asked confused and curious.

"There's a reason the Darkus keep to themselves and why Marucho couldn't divulge much information until I figured it out." Keith explained, "The Darkus Bakugan have the ability to unleash our beastly potential. I'm about to unleash that reserved power as of now. Be careful though, I'm not sure if I'll be able to tell who is friend or foe, so Dan is he coming?"

Dan huffed for a moment as he tried to rattle his senses and find Naga's location.

"He's almost here." Dan told Keith in a hushed tone.

"Good." Keith replied his voice sounding strained, "Now get back, please."

Dan didn't move while Runo took several steps backwards and then had to go pull Dan back as Keith hunched over. His body morphed with more silver spikes jutting down the spine of his tail. His pupils narrowed into a thin slit as rest of his eye turned to a blood red color. Dirt brown markings appeared underneath his eyes and continued to the contours of his face. The horn on his head grew longer with his claws and fangs.

The transformation looked nearly complete as Naga reappeared up in the sky. He was diving down straight for Keith this time. The bleach blonde was ready, except his hair was turning silver now. The older boy leapt up with amazing speed and height as he met Naga head on and easily knocked him out of the sky. Leaving no chance for Naga to catch his breath let alone stand, Keith was attacking him nonstop as he clawed at the helpless Mechtagon and then threw him all over the forest. Dan and Runo had to step back and even seek cover a few times, but soon it showed the Keith was wearing thin, but Naga wasn't in the greatest shape either. Dan sought his chance as he noticed Keith's eyes returning to normal.

Whether or not his friend was still in his feral state did not matter as Naga was distracted enough by Keith's possible oncoming attacks. Dan was soon upon the Mechtagon and began to wail on punches and even managed to claw out Naga's left eye. Naga screamed in agony his body now battered and the left side of his face covered in his blood. Dan managed to knock Naga on his back and angling his tail right, Dan plunged it several times into the Mechtagon earning many agonizing cries. Naga could hardly fight back now, so Dan decided to end it, with both hands he managed to wrench the dark plum colored orb out of Naga's chest making the Mechtagon scream in agony as he did so.

"Damn you!" Naga hissed as he stumbled to his knees, his body becoming petrified, "Damn you, Salamander. I hope it consumes you."

Dan stepped back and cradled the Silent Orb in one arm as he watched the white being before him turn completely gray and then crumbled into a thousand pieces. He stared at the ash pile that once was Naga, but then everything went black.


	34. Chapter 34

**Chapter 34: the Will to Fight**

Dan looked about himself curious as to why it had gotten so dark until a dark blue flame ignited before him. He stared at it for a moment before a horrible noise filled his ears. It was so high pitched and toned in a weird way. It felt like his head would burst if he didn't cover his ears.

Meanwhile Keith was watching the changes occur to his friend. The brunette had changed back into the white being form he had when he was with Naga and Wavern, but the plum colored orb now implanted itself in the middle of his chest and it was snaking red-violet veins all over his body.

"Dan? Are you okay?" Runo asked faintly as she crept closer to him.

Keith felt his hair stand on end as his friend opened his eyes, which were completely red, and glimpse at Runo before emitting a ferocious roar like how he had the first time he transformed. Keith quickly shoved his friend back as well as pushed away the blunette.

"He's not right." Keith informed Runo, "Get back, get out of here, now!"

"No!" Runo retorted, "I can protect myself."

Suddenly the brunette was behind her with his claws around her throat. She gasped and tried holding her breath as his grip tightened and then untightened. Keith used the distraction of the younger boy holding his head to tackle him away from the blunette. Completely off-guard, Dan had many openings for Keith to take, but he chose to punch the orb in an attempt to break it.

"Come to your senses, Kuso!" Keith yelled at his friend as he stumbled backwards, "We're not doing this again."

"I'll kill you!" Dan roared back and charged forward at a speed Keith could barely keep up with.

It was a game of cat and mouse until Dan had both claws clasped around Keith's neck and held him up in the air. Keith gasped and wheezed to get as much air as could, but the grip was strengthening.

"DAN! NO! PUT HIM DOWN!" Runo shouted earning a short glance from the brunette, "If you don't put him down now I'll-"

She didn't get to finish her sentence as the world darkened with Dan's palm over her face and gripping her head. She guessed he had released Keith, but now she was stuck. She could feel that they were moving, but the next thing she knew she was having her head smashed into a tree. Everything went white for a split second, but then she found herself on the ground, sitting as she came to.

"STOP IT!" Dan roared as he was on his hands and knees now with Keith standing over him and an open palm pointed towards the brunette, "STOP IT NOW!"

Black mist was leaking out of his palms and surrounding Dan. The brunette kept begging him to stop, but the blonde ignored him.

"Runo?" Keith called to the girl, not taking his eyes off his enemy, "Are you okay?"

"I'll be fine." Runo replied as she very slowly got to her feet.

Suddenly Dan let out a hellish scream before collapsing into a fetal position on the ground. Keith let up his attack and watched in surprise as the veins that once stemmed out from the orb in his friend's chest disappeared. As it did so another change occurred to the brunette as his hair turned stark white and then a helmet formed over the top half of his face. It looked like a dragon head with three horns, two arching backwards and the third horn protruding from his nose on the helmet.

"What do you think happened?" Runo asked rubbing the back of her head and then regretted in doing so as the bruise that was forming stung at her touch.

"Take it easy," Keith warned her, "He might have given you a concussion."

"I'm fine." Runo said, but found it hard to walk as every step she took was wobbly.

"Let me help you." Keith offered with his hand extended out for her to grab ahold of.

She pouted a little and then took the offered hand only to find herself being held bridal style instead. She blushed deeply and had her ears flick as they caught the sound of a twig snapping behind them at the same time her mark of fate began to ache. Keith was on edge and his grip on her tightened.

"Keith? Runo? Dan?" A voice called out to them.

"Volt!" Runo called back happy that it was someone familiar and not trying to kill them.

The buff red head came into their view, but he was not alone. Behind him was Mylene, Shun, Shadow, Hydron, and another girl, she had silver hair and dark tan skin. Her legs had heavy looking brown plated shin guards and the same could be said of her forearms, along with brown plated hip guards and her upper chest a sort of armored bra and panties. They all were in their Bakugan forms.

"Who's that behind you?" Shadow asked a little wary of the being laying on the ground behind Runo and Keith.

"My, my, Keith," Mylene said in a teasing manner, "I see why you really chased after Daniel."

"Shut up, Mylene!" Keith spat, "She needs healing because during Dan's recent evolution he might have given her a concussion."

"Sure, whatever you say, Clay." Mylene continued in a teasing tone as he placed Runo on the ground for Mylene to examine her, "Where's the damage been done?"

Runo gestured to the back of her head and Mylene saw the big bruise and immediately set to work. All the while, Dan was starting to wake. He blinked a few times and then sat up rubbing the sides of his head. He stopped when he realized that he wasn't feeling hair, but something smooth like a polished bone.

"There, now you should feel better, but you aren't battle ready." Mylene's voice sounded out and Dan turned his head to find her healing Runo.

"That's not my fault is it?" Dan asked gaining their attention.

Runo glanced at him and then looked away while Mylene shook her head then Dan felt a hand on his shoulder.

"We got in your way was all." Keith told him hoping to lift the new wave of guilt Dan was now feeling.

"No, Alice was right, all I bring is misfortune to everyone I encounter or befriend." Dan mumbled.

"Well, forget moping about okay, Dan." Runo growled, "We still have to take down that white wing bitch, don't we?"

"Y-ye-yeah, but-" Dan went on, but was interrupted.

"Then focus on that." Runo commanded harshly, "That's our goal and you should worry more about it because winning this final battle is what could save us all from never being human again."

"It's true." Shun stated gaining the once brunette's attention, "It's become harder and more painful to morph back into our human forms. Marucho discovered this before he was hospitalized, with each evolution and time, the Bakugan will eventually lose the ability to turn back."

"That's a reason as to why we came after you guys." Shadow continued, "Not only to help you, but because even with these cool powers there's still the desire within us all to be human completely."

"We can go home truly after this." Mylene added in, "I guess it's silly to say, but we're all placing our hopes into something we don't understand."

Hydron scoffed a little, but it was ignored as Dan stood up. He unfurled his wings as if to beckon them all.

"Right. Let's go." Dan said.

"Wait, you just underwent an evolution, shouldn't you rest some." Keith warned.

"No, I can sense the Infinity Orb. It's close by and Wavern probably knows that Naga is dead." Dan replied, "Now let's get the plans made."

Shun smirked, "Now you're thinking like me."

"Let's get on with it." Volt suggested.

"Right." Shun said, "Now first off do we know for certain that Wavern has absorbed the Infinity Orb."

"Yes, but it's rejecting her fiercely so she has very little usage of it's power." Dan replied.

"How do you know?" Shadow wondered aloud.

"Well, because I sense her now with the power of the Silent Orb. Plus I still feel drawn to the Infinity orb." Dan said clenching his fists.

He was starting to wonder if before whether it had been his attraction to the Infinity Orb that caused him to have feelings for Wavern or not, but one thing was certain, the key to Earth's survival of the Spore Event and the cure for those infected, was in her possession. The battle ahead of them was certain to be at least his toughest. With the stakes high and his moral in question, it only intensified their situation.

"So is she going to be able to sense you?" Volt questioned him.

"Yes. We'll have to attack her head on." Dan admitted.

"Although we can still use that to our advantage," Shun said, "Look here's the plan, Dan will appear before her first-"

"Won't she sense us as well, you know, our Marks of fate let us know when one of our kind is nearby." Hydron interjected.

"She won't, Mechtagon can't sense the marks of fate. That ability is removed because of our senses being amplified beyond a human or that of a Bakugan. I guess you could say-no, it's a fact. Mechtagon are the ultimate evolution." Dan explained, "Anyway continue, Shun."

Shun nodded and spoke once more, "Like I was saying, we'll have Dan get her to focus all on him, but as she's doing that we'll circle around and spread out evenly to attack her from all sides."

"I'll be nearby to heal." Mylene informed them as she stood up from healing Runo.

"I'll provide back up!" the silver haired girl chimed in, "As well as protection for Mylene.

Mylene smiled at her warmly, "Thank you."

"Thanks, Julie, but no thanks. I'll join in on the sneak attack." Runo announced.

"You shouldn't." Shun said.

"I don't care if I should or shouldn't, I AM GOING TO FIGHT and you can't tell me otherwise." Runo stated angrily, "I can hold my own. Besides I'm just adding in my sacrifices for this fight. We are all sacrificing something for this fight."

"Fine." Shun said in a defeated tone.

"Alright, let's do this." Hydron cheered.

CHAPTER END

_Notice anything? Hmmmmm? Hmmmmm?_


	35. Chapter 35

**Chapter 35: to Coin a Phrase**

Wavern sat at the edge of cliff looking about the ground below as the mist rolled in.

"I know you're down there, boy." She hissed as she heard the flapping of wings.

"Wavern!" Dan called up to her as he stepped out of the thick mist cloaking the area.

"Heh, I see you killed Naga and took his Silent Orb." Wavern jeered as she sneered at him, "Figuring that since he's my protector would make it easier to kill me with him out of the way. Well, Salamander you're going to hate such a waste of a thought. I never needed his protection from the beginning. Prepare to die."

She was on the ground now charging at him, but with his power matching her's, it was easy to dodge. He leapt back several times and then had her follow him back to where the others were waiting to strike, but it wasn't the right time yet. She had yet to land a hit and so did he. He fended off a few attacks and then started launching his own against her.

"Foolish boy!" Wavern murmured as she tried to strike him with her tail several times.

He leapt away from the striking distance the tail of hers had and panted a bit as he paused to assess his situation. He could sense the others were in position, but they wouldn't be fast enough to get at her in time. He angled his body a bit and stared at her for a long while as he figured out what he would have to do. She cackled a bit as he was still pausing.

"I'm astonished that you even lived to come back and exact your revenge." Wavern taunted as she panted too.

"That doesn't matter." Dan said flicking his tail a bit to signal the preparation, "What matters is that the Infinity Orb doesn't belong to you."

"What?!" Wavern hissed in anger.

He zoomed up to her and clasped both claws around her throat forcing her body backwards. She retaliated by trying to strike him with her tail, but he countered by wrapping his own around hers. His face was emotionless as they locked eyes and then the others were readying their attacks.

"What's this?" She barely managed to say as his grip on her throat tightened, "No! No! NO!"

She struggled against him for a few moments before he released his grip and in a split second the others attacks landed on her. A blood curtling scream emitted from Wavern as her body couldn't stand the simultaneous attacks of the differently attributed warriors facing her. A dense smoke hid the white being they had just attacked from their view, so now they stood waiting for Shun to clear it. The ninja flapped his wings several times and the smoked cleared up to reveal the ripped and torn ground, but no Wavern.

"Die." Wavern hissed to Shun and tried to slash at him from behind.

The ninja was quick enough to leap back and Dan immediately placed himself between the two. Meanwhile Runo had gotten behind Wavern and tried to do the same to repay the favor.

"Hey, bitch!" Runo jeered as she swiped her claws across the pale dragon lady's backside.

"Keith!" Dan called to the blonde who was already with his attack.

While Runo combatted Wavern, Keith was emitting his special black cloud and soon it enveloped the dragon lady.

"What is this stuff?" Wavern demanded to know, but then collapsed to her knees.

"My energy drain attack." Keith explained in a low tone.

Wavern growled lowly and then Dan stepped up to her his form towering over her's.

"Surrender." Dan demanded.

Wavern looked about the area for a moment and then nodded.

"Fine." Wavern grumbled and Keith ceased his attack.

Everyone was still on edge, but it wasn't good enough as Wavern knocked Dan backwards and then fired a blast at both Runo and Keith before turning around to attack Hydron head on. As Hydron was defeated, Volt tried to brace himself, but she was too quick as Wavern finished him off a kunai flew past her face. She glowered up at the ninja and then was suddenly up in the air next to him. She grabbed one his wings to immobilize him aerialwise and then struck her fearsome claws across his thigh hard before releasing him and watching him fall to the ground.

Wavern sneered at Dan as she hovered in the air, "Your friends stand no chance against me, Salamander. Not even you, we are too evenly matched in power as of now."

"You're wrong." Dan murmured as his Silent orb began to glow and so did Wavern's, "The Infinity orb is starting to reject you."

The Infinity orb pulsed and she clasped a claw to her chest whispering as she did so.

"You aren't the chosen one." Dan went on as his wings extended.

"So?" Wavern retorted, "You maybe, but killing you should prevent it from totally corrupting my body."

She launched herself at Dan once more and the onslaught of the claws swiped at him from multiple angles was less intense as the Orbs pulsed.

"I will kill you!" Wavern roared, "I will kill you and unite the orbs into the Perfect Core! Then I will be a god!"

"You won't." Dan said as her attacks slowed so much and were so weak now with the Infinity orb draining her life force, "Give me the Infinity orb now, Wavern! Please let me spare you from the death you'll face if you continue this joined existence with it."

Wavern was panting hard now as she paused her attack and Dan didn't bother putting up a guard. She glared at him now as she began focusing energy into one last attack.

"No!" She yelled, "I WILL BE A GOD!"

With a grunt she thrusted the ball of energy towards him, but it lost its power and turned into dust before it even made it halfway. Wavern collapsed to the ground in a heap with the Infinity orb so desperate to merge with Dan, it had nearly sucked her life dry. Dan strode up to her and bent down and was met with a smirk.

"Stupid human." She huffed, "I lost, but in the end I won more than you."

"How?" Dan asked clearly confused by this.

She sneered once more before her body turned to dust and then orb within her was all that was left. Dan frowned as he plucked up the orb and stared at it for a moment and then everything went white.

"What is this? Where am I?" Dan asked as he stood in the white nothingness alone.

"Human!" A voice rang out and he could tell it was directed at him.

He looked around for several moments before a glowing orange light appeared before him. The light was surrounded by two rings, one was a dark purple while the other was a sky blue color. The crossed over each other like an x marking the spot. It sort of reminded him of a planet in a way, but he dashed out his thoughts as it hovered a few feet away from him.

"Daniel Kuso the newborn god. I am the Perfect Core." The light boomed, "My story begins in Naga and Wavern's original dimension. Long ago their world flourished with creatures similar to their form, but war and famine soon provided the way to the day of reckoning as their technologies advanced and life became too precious. In an effort to stall the devastation two nobles from different villages descended into their planet's core and sacrifices were made as they split their worlds core into two and each took the power within themselves. One was the Silent orb and the other the Infinity orb, both held vast power and different set of abilities were extrapolated. The Silent orb generated its power from the negative energy produce by all beings on their world. In retrospect the Infinity orb collected the positive energy within the world, but alas the powers of the orbs were too easily corrupted and their world fell apart when they were passed down the Naga and Wavern. The Silent orb accepted Naga as its host, but the Infinity orb felt Wavern was unworthy and thus it began to corrupt the Silent orb and its host as well as Wavern. The Silent orb wished to reunite with the Infinity orb and so it began to devour its host, taking on the aspects of a parasite, which is why Naga insisted on killing so much in his later days. However that is all irrelevant to the moment at hand as now you, Dan Kuso possess the power of a god with both orbs joined with you as their host. I must admit both orbs were surprised at how you were able to gain the Silent orb and then break free of the contamination. Making the Silent orb bend to your will is an amazing feat, but at the near cost of your two dear friends."

"They still live." Dan recalled.

"Never the less despite all these sins you've proven yourself worthy of this power. Though what you do with it, will either make you a demon or a god." The light responded before his vision was blinded and he recognized where he was.

"Dan?" Keith asked as he took a wary step forward, "Are you okay?"

Dan's physique had changed drastically again. He looked mostly human, but his hair was white with golden streaks, his feet were normal human, but with longer nails that looked like they were painted gold. His eyes where brown still, but they were slits and his head still had the three golden horns, with two curling back and one sprouting from where his forehead and hairline met, his hands were the same for how he was when Wavern granted him the power of a Mechtagon as was his tail, but his back sprouted two sets of wings now, both stark white. One set was smaller as well as feathered and hugged his waist loosely while his bigger wings were up higher on his back and were folded slightly against his body. He opened them revealing the turquoise gem implanted in the middle of his naked chest.

He blinked a few times and then seemingly teleported to Shun's side when he caught sight of the wounded ninja. Mylene was also by his side, being there to help heal the wound Wavern had caused to his leg. Dan moved her hand away from his wound and placed his own over it. He didn't speak as it glowed and then he magically wiped away the burnt flesh and it seemed as though the wound never happened. Shun looked at him astonished and stood up on his own.

"Thank you." Shun said after a moment, "Dan wha-"

"Where's Marucho? Is he okay?" Dan interrupted the black haired boy.

They all shook off their stunned expressions at Dan's new form and speed. He seemed so different and not just by his looks, but his whole demeanor was differing from the boy before all the changes.

"Dan…." Volt began and then looked downward unable to finish his sentence.

"He's not going to make it." Mylene murmured, "When we left to come to your aid, his condition was critical and the doctors couldn't do much more. I'm sorry, Kuso."

Suddenly Shun tapped his ear as he tried to listen into to the ear radio provided by the military. He sighed for a moment and then spoke.

"Yes I'm alright." Shun replied and then his eyes went wide and he trembled a bit before looking them all in the eye, "Dan…"

"What?!" Dan asked in desperation, "WHAT IS IT?"

"Marucho," Shun paused once more and his breath was hitched, "He died. Just now."

"NOOOOOOOOO!" Dan screamed above the gasps of shock.

One second he was screaming at Shun and the next he was gone.

"Where'd he go?" Volt asked, but they all shook their heads.

"His power," Runo murmured, "Do you think he can-"

"We don't know." Keith stated, "We should go back."

"Right." Shun muttered and then paused, "Alice says she spotted Dan, he found Marucho's body. He's trying to heal him, but Alice thinks he won't be able to."

Shun paused once more as he could hear Dan yelling in the background of the radio.

"He can't save Marucho." Shun reported grimly, "He's disappeared again."

"Let's go." Runo insisted wanting to get back as soon as possible.

The others nodded their head and followed her.

Dan flapped his wings hard as he left Earth's atmosphere and found himself floating in space. Angrily he fired off several powerful shots from his palms into space away from the Earth. He turned to look at the Earth.

'I've been given all this power, but still couldn't save anyone in the end.' Dan thought to himself, 'Unless….Perfect Core listen to me.'

'Yes.' The Perfect Core's voice filtered through.

'Is there a way I can reverse time and stop this madness?' Dan begged to know, 'Is there anything I can do? I want Marucho back, I want to grow up with my brother, I need to fix things with Alice. What can I do? What shall I do?'

'I'm afraid it is not within a god's power to change the course of time. At least the power bestowed upon you cannot do that.' The Perfect Core replied.

'Then this isn't ultimate power.' Dan said aggravated with himself.

'It is possible, but the space time continuum might rupture and it is very hard to control for any kind of god.' The Perfect Core went on, 'The only thing you can or could do is fix the world you live in now.'

'How?' Dan roared in anguish.

There was a long pause and Dan's frustration was building.

"Danny." Drago's voice called to him and the white being turned around to see the spirit of his dead brother before him.

"Drago." Dan murmured and then from behind Drago a little blonde boy came forth, "Marucho."

He gushed tears of deep sadness and irritation at his inabilities.

"Marucho, I'm sorry, I'm so sorry." Dan sputtered.

"It's okay, Dan." Marucho comforted with a smile, "We're still friends and I hold no hatred towards you or anyone else when I died. At least now I'll get to see my parents again."

"What?" Dan murmured in confusion.

Drago filled him in, "Marucho's parents died from the spores before him. They were sponsoring the experiment and were there to see the first test of it."

"Marucho-" Dan went to apologize once again, but the short blonde boy held up a hand.

"No need. I'm fine. I was surrounded by many good friends, but I still wanted you to remember me and you did. I died without regrets except that I was unable to come up with a cure for the infected." Marucho stated.

"Danny listen," Drago said calling his younger sibling's attention to him, "The Perfect Core summoned us here to steer you in the right direction and you must only use your power to better the world below us. Do you understand? There are still spores killing and changing people. Only you can reverse the effects and heal those who won't survive the spores."

"Please, Dan, please." Marucho begged as the boy looked at the Earth and then back to the spirits before him, "Save who you can now."

'They need you.' The Perfect Core added in.

Dan sighed and looked to Drago and Marucho as they both awaited his next words.

"As a memorial to you both, I'll do it." Dan said, "Is that okay with you two."

Drago and Marucho laughed a bit before they answered in unison, "Sure."

CHAPTER END

_Epilogue is next. I just want to thank everyone who reviewed. Thank you so much and also to my anonymous reviews, I would reply to you if I could, but alas they need to make it so. Thank you followers for keeping up with the story as it goes. To the people who favorited the story, bless you. I thought this was going to be a very short story at first, but as things went along I got carried away and it became this length. I'm glad in a way that it made it to this manageable length, I'm getting tired of doing long winded stories and you're probably getting tired of this long winded author's note. So I'm going to go fix up the epilogue and then get everything posted. Also one last thing, I promise, despite this story being complete, it doesn't mean you still can't go back and review or critique. Be a grammar nazi if ya want and chew my ass out for mistakes. It helps in the long run. Okay I'm done._


	36. Epilogue-Fateful Wind

**EPILOGUE**

A tall dark haired boy with hazel eyes stood next to a grave alone. His fierce eyes scanned the name on the tombstone with reverence.

"That suit is almost too formal for you." Said a voice from behind him making him turn around to face a young woman with red orange wavy hair in a white blouse with a dark plum skirt, "Shun, we should get going."

He smiled at her and walked away from the tombstone towards her.

"Funny you should say that." Shun remarked as he looked up to the sky, "Today's the sixth anniversary, think we'll see him today, Alice?"

"I don't know." Alice murmured a little grumpily, "Frankly I still don't care."

"Aw come on Alice." Said a male from further up the path, "We know you still kind of hate him, but give him some credit or at least have a bit of forgiveness in your heart."

"Hydron, like you have any cause to be saying such things since you still won't go home to tell your parents that you're still alive." Alice retorted to the lime green haired boy with a frown.

He scoffed a bit then was silent as he fell into step with them.

"No fighting you two." Shun said to them as they walked to their car and all piled in.

Shun took the driver's seat and Alice sat in the passenger seat while Hydron hopped into the back.

"Let's go meet up with the others at the pub." Alice suggested as they drove off.

The ride to the pub was silent, but not without a few of the outside noises fluttering into the interior of the car every so often. At the pub they greeted many of their old friends from their days of the battle. They all stood outside of the pub chattering about their lives and asking each other how things were going. Only a few were missing, but the others guessed that they were running late was all and piled into the pub to get some food and drinks.

Hydron started up a conversation with Volt and Shadow, while Mylene spoke with Shun, Alice, and Julie.

"So where's Keith and Runo, Mylene?" Alice asked the blue hair woman sitting across from her.

"Runo just texted me that they're at his grave right now and will be a few minutes before they'll get here." Mylene informed the red head, "Runo's still hoping for Dan to return to society, but Keith doesn't think so."

"He's hoping Runo will come around to him." Julie stated with a bubbly smile and giggled a bit, "No offense, but she's better off dating a mortal than a god that only appears here on Earth randomly a year."

"Much as I'd hate to say it, she might as well forget about Kuso ever returning to society." Alice added in, "I doubt he could or would relinquish the power he gained, but then again what do I know about gods."

Everyone went silent as very few of them understood Alice's hatred of the boy, but they hardly respected her as that moment came to pass.

"No offense, Alice," Julie said, "this vendetta you have against Dan is getting a little old and you've all told us the tale about his previous transgressions against you, but you should really not hold grudges for too long. It'll ruin your complexion."

Alice sighed and frowned looking to Shun for some back up or his opinion, but he was expressionless and only blinked at her. Her lips quivered for a moment and then she exhaled sharply.

"Fine, the next time I see him, I'll tell him that I forgive him." Alice admitted feeling defeat.

Julie giggled and hugged Alice tightly, "That's our Alice."

Meanwhile back at the grave stone stood two aged figures. One a woman with sky blue hair in a loosely made pony tail and wearing a dark blue dress and the other a bleach blonde male with his hair slightly spiked upwards in the back. He wore black sunglasses and formal button up shirt of the black color with blue jeans. A sad smile was on both of their faces as the woman laid a flower wreath upon the stone and then with a finger she traced the words engraved upon it.

"Has it really been six years, Keith?" The blue haired woman asked the blonde faintly and he cocked his head to the side.

"Hm?" He grunted and then spoke, "We should get going Runo, the other have been kept waiting long enough."

"Right." Runo replied as she returned to his side and he offered arm for her to hold as they walked.

She smiled a bit, but then a gust of wind rippled through the cemetery and she clasped the arm in fear of being blown away. Keith held her and chuckled a bit.

"Scared of a gust of wind blowing you away? The mighty Runo?" Keith teased and she blushed deep red.

"Heh, you guys haven't changed much." Said a familiar voice unaged by the time.

"Dan!" Runo squeal and rushed up to the white dragon like boy.

He groaned a bit as he was seized into a tight hug.

"I was hoping we didn't miss out on you visiting." Runo went on with a bright warm smile as she released him.

"Well I try not to forget all who gave their lives for the fight." Dan murmured as he glanced back at the tombstone, "Marucho Marukura, especially."

"We all owe him much." Runo stated her smile solemn, "As well as you. For had you not gained this power none of us could return to normalcy and be humans once more."

He folded his white wings closer to his body and his tail flicked a bit as he turned his head back to face his friends once more.

"I think it's time for me to leave again." Dan murmured as turned around now completely and bent down before the tombstone.

"So soon?" Runo whined, "You've only just arrived."

Dan smiled at the stone and placed his hand on the ground, keeping his fingers slightly space as in the moment a few wild flowers stemmed from between them to full grown flowers. He lifted his hand away and stood back a bit.

"I don't belong amongst you guys." Dan said with a bit of sorrow evident in his tone, "I'm no longer human and there isn't a trace of the person I use to be within me. It seems Dan Kuso has faded away from this world. All that's left is Salamander."

"But Dan…." Runo trailed off knowing he was right.

The boy before them had once been Dan Kuso, but over the time from when he had been infected and then attained his godly powers, he was in constant change. Not only had his Bakugan form been evolving, but his personality as well. Although after reaching his final evolution and granted Keith, Shun, Mylene, Volt, Runo, Shadow, Hydron, and anyone else infected to be a Bakugan was thus cured. It took him about two years to completely cure the whole world, but soon after he helped the rebuilding and people were about to return to their homes after another two years. About a year ago he attempted to meet with his parents, but they didn't recognize him at all. So he claimed that 'Daniel Kuso' died in battle gloriously. He made sure they would be fine without him before totally forgetting about them. Thus he was doing the same to everyone else and Keith was sensing that at this moment.

"Now that the world has been fixed, what will you do old friend?" Keith asked with a smug look on his face.

Salamander looked to the sky for a while and then back to Keith. His friends had aged without him, but he still exceeded them all in wisdom. He unfurled his wings and smirked at Keith.

"I'm leaving the future of this world in your hands." Salamander stated as he gave his wings one good flap before soaring off into the distance with Runo yelling after him.

"What did he mean by that?" Runo asked Keith after she had given up trying to call the white being back.

Keith pulled his gaze from the sky and spoke to Runo softly, "He's leaving forever. Probably...we will never see him again."

Keith moved closer to her and she blushed even more so than before as he cupped her chin.

"I think it's a good idea to forget about him now, Runo." Keith whispered to her before she was surprised by his lips up on her lips.

"Keith what are doing?" Runo gasped after he released her.

"Runo I can't stand it anymore, not letting you know," Keith began in a hushed tone as he whispered into her ear, "I love you. Since I first saw you in the classroom back in Vexos Village, I was astounded by your beauty and soon found myself enchanted by it. Please allow me to call you my girlfriend from now on."

Runo smiled at him and returned the kiss.

"Yes."

Indeed they never saw Dan Kuso or rather Salamander ever again. However it was rumored that Alice may have encountered the boy a few years later while hiking up a mountain alone. She had lost her grip on her rock hold and was slipping at a dangerous height. She wasn't sure if it the wind or not, but she felt a hand steady her and hold her in place until she could gain back her grip. She never did get a chance to see if things could be mended between the two of them. Life on Earth was never the same after the Spore Event, but never again would it reoccur for a immortal being would see to making sure such devastation couldn't ever happen. Sadly the world isn't perfect and sometimes divine intervention couldn't be allowed, but humanity would fine a way. In an imperfect world people can amount to good deeds or go down the path of darkness. Thus this is the gift of free will for how you live will remain your decision. Fate is your choice, now what will you do with it?

**THE END**

_Seriously...its the end._

_Spectra: Why am I paired with the stupid annoying overrated blue haired girl? She's Kuso's gf not mine!_

_Dan: Yeah! Keith give her back!_

_Runo: I DON'T BELONG TO EITHER OF YOU!_

_Shinjiro: At least I appeared in this fanfiction, hardly do I ever. I'm still mad that I wasn't in your Rise of the Red Hero. _

_Miyoko: *crying in a corner* Never going to see my son again. He's always going off into the sunset. It's bad enough to have this happen in one fanfiction, but two! *balls her eyes out* You're a meanie._

_Drago: I hardly appear in this and...I'm human? A football player? I die in a car accident? I hate you._

_Dan: At least she didn't have you in a mental hospital for six chapters._

_Me: Alright! Sorry...not...maybe...quit looking at me._

_Moving on from that. Just to let you know, there will be NO sequel for this story. This is it. I hope you enjoyed the ride and hope you'll entertain yourself with my other fanfiction, Rise of the Red Hero, which will have a sequel. Thank you all for reading. _


End file.
